


Cover-Up

by Scarlett_sama



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Can also have dog ears and a tail while he's human, Dog Strain spy, Eric is a covert canine, Eric is a dog strain, Eric is bad at love, Explicit Sexual Content, He can turn into a Golden Retriever, M/M, Protective Yata, Strain(s), Underage Sex, hurt Yata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ugh that dumbass dog pissed him off! Why did he even bother? Hell, he didn't even know why he bothered asking him to teach him English in the first place! Sure he had wanted to get back at him once awhile, by swearing at him in his own language, but the cons were defiantly out weighting the pros at his point...or where they? YataXDog-Strain Eric. Request by RainStorm 2122 on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. English Lessons Gone Wrong

" _Chihuahua."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Yes, seriously."_

" _Chiuhaha."_

A deathly silence fell over the bar, a certain blonde staring at the male across from him, as he frowned and sighed.

"I'm not even going to bother correcting that one."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad!" Yata yelled, while the others either rolled their eyes or ignored them.

"If I had to define bad I'd say I'm looking at it." Eric frowned, making the older glare at him.

"I had to at least be close!"

"Not even."

" _Asshole!"_

" _Dumbass."_

" _Mutt!"_

" _Chihuahua."_ A moment of silence fell over them, the chestnut haired teen glaring at the younger, before the blonde raised an eyebrow. _"I dare you to say it in English."_

" _Fuck you!"_ Came the angered yell, before the older male suddenly got up and headed for the stairs. An unimpressed look on the younger's face, while the others just watched or rolled their eyes.

"One point for Eric." Chitose teased, making the blonde frown a little deeper, before he noticed Anna watching him from the bar and got up with a sigh. "You gunna go beg for his forgiveness?"

"You going to a bar tonight to beg someone to get the stick out of your ass?" Eric asked, ignoring Kusanagi's disapproving look for his language.

"Maybe if you throw me a bone." The brunette teased with a wink, before he suddenly yelped and fell out of his chair. Dewa sitting beside him, and an un-amused look on his face, while he leaned against the counter and held one hand out over the brunette's chair. "Masa!"

"Don't start something you can't handle, idiot." Dewa frowned down at the other, while Kōsuke raised an eyebrow at them. "The last thing I need to is to be dragging you out of a fight."

A huff left the brunette, while he got up from the floor and Anna quietly watched the blonde. Her marbles resting beside her on the counter, before she glanced over at them and rested an index finger against one of the brighter ones.

"Eric-"

"I know." He spoke with a frown, shoving his hands into his pockets and headed for the stairs. "I'll go talk to him."

"Try not to piss him off anymore either." Bandō added, while Akagi pulled out a deck of cards and the hooded man frowned at his battling partner. "We're not playing goldfish."

"Why not?"

"You cheat."

"I do not!"

A heavy sigh left the youngest clansmen, before he reached the second floor and headed down the hall. Blue eyes looking into each room as he passed, till he reached one of the last rooms and stopped just in front of the doorway. HOMRA's vanguard pacing across the width of the space, and his arms crossed against his chest, while he glared at the floor. His eyebrows furrowed together, and his anger clear as day, before the younger leaned against the doorway and contemplated on interrupting the other. The idea only lasting a few moments till the older caught sight of him and turned to glare at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Yata demanded, while the blonde shrugged and looked to the side to stare at the wall.

"Wanted to see if you were done sulking." Eric replied, getting a harsher glare from the other.

"I'm not sulking."

"That's not what I just saw."

"I was just thinking." Yata threw back, his frown growing, while the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"You looked to be thinking pretty hard. Better be careful or you might blow a fuse or something." Eric easily replied, before the vanguard growled at him and sent him a look that could probably send him to hell permanently.

"Why do you always have to do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Don't play stupid, Sōlt!"

"I'm not. I just can't read your mind." By now the other looked like he was about to strangle him, before he clenched his fists and seemed to be mentally counting to himself, if the sudden silence and look of concentration had anything to do with it.

"Why…" Silence. "Why do you always have to make me feel so stupid when we're doing English lessons at the bar?"

"Huh?"

"I'm not repeating myself!" Yata yelled, while the blonde just blinked at him in mild surprise.

Was that all that was bothering him? The vanguard was mad because he though he was making fun of him, because he was trying to make him seem lesser than he was? Well that was a really stupid thought. If anyone was really stupid in this clan it was either Akagi or Chitose, not the skateboarder. Akagi for not seeing that his so called best friend had a huge ass crush on him, and Chitose for not realizing he was driving Dewa into the ground with his constant bar outings and one night stand fights. Those two were stupid, not the vanguard.

If anything Yata was one of the smarter people in the clan. I mean sure his hot headed personality got the best of him sometimes, and got him into trouble, but there were times when the older surprised a lot of them and it was usually when he was calm and thinking rationally. When no Blues, Greens, or any other clans were involved. No, in a gang fight, with the odds against them and their group surrounded, Yata was usually the first to head into the line of fire with his staff in hand and his body a flame. Sure he might not be all that great at learning English, no one was, but he wasn't trying to make him feel completely stupid.

"You're not that stupid." Eric finally spoke, while the other just frowned at him deeply. "You have your moments."

" _Fucking asshole."_ Came the muttered response, hazel eyes boring into him, before he headed toward him.

The blonde expecting him to throw a punch, or get in his face for insulting him, but when he just slid past him and headed down the hall he couldn't help but blink after the other. A look of slight confusion falling over his face, before the signature black beanie and red sweater disappeared from his sight.

* * *

Yata was pissed. No, he was beyond pissed. He was so fucking pissed he could probably blow a hole through a brick wall and still have enough energy to yell and scream and…ugh that dumbass dog pissed him off! Why did he even bother? He should've known that he'd never understand. Besides, everything that left the blonde's mouth was an insult and every time he talked to him he only became more pissed off than he was when he came into the bar. Hell, he didn't even know why he bothered asking him to teach him English. Sure he had wanted to get back at him once awhile, by swearing at him in his own language, but the cons were defiantly out weighting the pros at his point.

"I don't know why I even fucking bothered asking him." The vanguard grumbled to himself, throwing down his skateboard onto the sidewalk and flying down the street the second his feet rested on the wood. "I should've just asked Kusanagi-san or Fujishima to teach me. They'd at least try and be helpful instead of insulting me every time I fuck up."

Silence met his annoyed statement, before he frowned and shoved his hands into his pockets. A move that was short lived as his watch started to go off and he sighed in annoyance. The vanguard pulling the watch up to read the name across the device, and frown down at it, till he hit the 'answer call' button and easily turned the corner.

"What the fuck do you want, Rikio?" Yata demanded, flying past a park and skating into a more run down section of HOMRA's territory.

"Are you ok, Yata-san? You left the bar pretty fast." His battling partner questioned, making the younger frown.

"I'm fine. The stupid mutt just pissed me off is all. I'll cool down in a bit." He forced out, before looking down at the black machine strapped to his wrist when silence met him. "Rikio?"

"Don't get into trouble Yata-san." The bulkier man spoke, making the skateboarder roll his eyes. "Anna was worried when you just left without a word."

At the statement the teen couldn't help but feel his heart painfully clench with guilt. The idea of Anna, their princess, and new King, worried about him almost making his shoulders slump in defeat as he looked around him and slowly came to a stop.

"I'm fine, promise. He just made me mad." The skateboarder replied, letting his board roll to a stop and looking up to find himself in front of his apartment building. "I'll just take a nap and come back to the bar when I get a hold of myself."

"Alright Yata-san." Came his battling partners answer, while the younger leaned down to scoop up his board. "I'll call you later."

"Alright." The beep that followed had him sighing in relief, as he headed up toward his apartment and hoped he'd actually get some sleep in before his friend called him.

* * *

" _Whatever you said to him, you need to apologize for, because if Yata-chan is angry we'll all be dealing with his bad mood and I'd like my bar to stay in tact."_

"This is a stupid. He'll calm down on his own." Eric muttered to himself as he walked down the sidewalk. HOMRA's second in commands order repeating in his mind, as he sighed in annoyance and rubbed the back of his head. His fingers digging into his hair, and making him wince, before he yanked his hood over his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. The fabric against the strands oddly putting him at ease, just before he stopped in front of the apartment building he was looking for and frowned at it.

The entire structure looking worse for wear, and paint peeling in several places, while he headed for the stairs and hoped they'd hold his weight. The rickety looking boards cracked in a few places, and a few falling apart, as he headed up them and winced when a few squeaked under his feet. The teen glad he managed to reach the second floor, and that it looked better than the ground floor, before he headed down the rows of apartments and looked for the number he needed. Kusanagi's words echoing in his head once more as he stopped in front of the door he needed and frowned at it.

The entire thing made of steel, and cleaner than the others in the hall, while he noticed HOMRA's insignia tagged onto the bottom right corner of the surface in black. Something that had him rolling his eyes, at the older's stupidity, before he knocked against the door and crossed his arms over his chest. A few minutes passing, till it became apparent the door wasn't going to be opened for him because the other wasn't here, or didn't hear him, as he banged his fist against the metal surface and frowned at it.

"Yata, open the door." He called, pulling his hand away from the object in front of him and crossing his arms back over his chest. "Yata-"

"I hear yah, shut up!" The vanguard's voice suddenly yelled, just as the door flung open and revealed his clansmen in nothing but his shorts and tank top. "God damn it, Rikio. You said you'd call me not- What the fuck are you doing here, mutt?"

"Kusanagi 'ordered' me to come apologize." Eric simply replied, receiving an un-amused look from the other, before he moved to shut the door.

"Well tell him I don't give a fuck and I'll see him tonight when I come back to the bar."

"He said I couldn't go back till you forgive me." The look of irritation he got in return could've set him on fire if HOMRA's flames had the ability to light people aflame just by glaring at them.

"Well too bad, because I'm not. Now fuck off." Yata ordered, before slamming the door in his face.

Something that had the younger sighing at the skateboarder's childish actions, as he moved to lean against the railing across from the other's door and watched it.

"I'll just stand here then." Eric spoke, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I've got nothing better to do."

"Suit yourself!" Yata yelled from inside of his apartment, while shuffling could be heard and the teen could only guess he walked away from the door.

"I'll just talk to myself too, since you can't hold a decent conversation with anyone." He continued, pulling his phone out of his pocket and unlocking it to look through his e-mails. _"And since you can't speak proper English either."_

A small crash could be heard from behind the door, before blue eyes moved to the metal surface and a small smirk fell over his lips. Hook, line and…

" _Probably should've had Kōsuke teach you, since you can't even learn from someone a few years younger than you. Not to mention you have the attention span of a goldfish. It takes you forever to learn to even learn a single word. It's going to take you forever before you can actually hold a conversation-"_

" _I can so too hold a fucking conversation!"_ Came the pissed yelled, as the door flung open and the angered vanguard came into view. _"Try me, you stupid mutt!"_

" _Well, looks like someone has been practicing."_ The blonde teased, getting a glare from the other. _"How far will it take you though?"_

" _Test me and find out."_ Came the determined growl, making the younger smirk.

" _Alright. Then you going to let me inside?"_

" _Fuck no."_

" _You do realize all you do is swear, right? Can you say anything besides swear words?"_

" _I thought I just fucking proved that a few seconds ago."_ Yata frowned, and still obviously pissed, while the blonde pushed off the railing and moved toward the vanguard.

The chestnut-haired teen's fingers twitching around the door, and silently threatening to slam it in his face, before he stopped right in front of the other and leaned down so they were inches apart. A move that had the older moving away from him slightly.

" _I don't know if I can believe you when you swear in every sentence, Yata…chan."_

The look of pure hatred that fell over the skateboarder's face could put even the Silvers of all people straight to hell, before fingers roughly grabbed the front of his hoodie and molten hazel eyes bore into him.

" _I'm going to kick your fucking ass."_

" _Bring it, Yata-chan."_

" _You asked for it."_ Came the growl, before he was harshly yanked into the older's apartment and his world suddenly tilted drastically.

Blue eyes widening in surprise, and the blonde barely finding anytime to yank his hands out of his pockets, before he was slammed into the floor and the door to the apartment shut and locked somewhere behind him. A blur of black and green barely registering in his vision, before a fist slammed into his face and the younger bit back a hiss in pain. The blonde barely finding enough time to catch the other hand, that tried to rearrange his face, but somehow managed it, just as he looked up into pissed off hazel orbs and smirked.

"So you like it rough, huh?" The younger teased, before he swung his leg out and caught the other off balance. A satisfying grunt leaving the older, the moment he slammed into the floor beside him, as the blonde rolled over on top of the other and leaned in to brush his mouth against the other's ear. "I can play rough then."

"Like hell you can, mutt." Came the challenging reply, before the he was suddenly elbowed in the gut and slammed into the wall. Their faces inches apart, and the smaller one of them stiffening, as a knowing smirk fell over the blonde's face and he leaned a little closer. "What are you-?"

"You're pretty red, Yata-chan." Came the younger's teasing reply, their lips brushing together and the chestnut-haired teen jolting away from him.

"Sōlt, don't." Yata ordered, eyes narrowing at the other, just as the teen grabbed his arm and held him a foot from him. "Sōlt-"

"What, you scared of a little kiss?"

"N-No."

"Then why you running away? I thought HOMRA's vanguard didn't run away."

"I'm not."

"Then why-"

"You want me to be serious, Sōlt?" The older interrupted, stopping the blonde in his tracks as he watched the teen in front of him.

His hazel eyes as bright and alive as his flames, while he seemed to be doing everything in his power to hold back. To hold back what he didn't know, but whether it was to beat the shit out of him, or whatever he may have in mind, he didn't know nor did he think he wanted to know.

"I-"

"So you're going to back out, huh?" A scoff left the older, as he slowly got to his feet and dusted himself off. An annoyed look on his face, it obvious he was still pissed, before he picked up the beanie off the floor he didn't realize had fallen off the other's head and pulled it back on. "Knew you'd chicken out, worthless mutt."

A heavily silence fell over them, while the vanguard headed down the hall and left him leaning against the wall. Blue eyes staring down at the spot the other had been kneeling in front of him only moments ago, before the moved to watch the other disappear into the kitchen and listen to the fridge open.

Did…did Yata just walk away from him? Their captain of the frontlines, their vanguard, Yatagarasu, just abandoned a fight?

"Yata?" Silence met him, until the blonde slowly got to his feet and headed further into the apartment. The messy living room coming into view, and the door to the kitchen not long after, as he moved to the doorway and glanced inside to find the older leaning against the small dinning room table in the room. A glass of water in one hand, and his beanie now in the other, as he slowly drank the contents and ignored him. "Yata-"

"Unless you wanna leave here black and blue I'd suggest you leave, Eric." Yata tried to threaten; yet it sounded more like a suggestion than a threat.

"What are you going to do if I stay?" The blonde challenged, while the older looked down at the glass in his hands and swirled the liquid around inside of it, as if he was thinking really hard.

"Probably fuck you into the nearest surface."

"Well-…wait, what?!"

* * *

The moment the blonde squeaked in shock it took everything he had to hold back both a blush and a laugh. Especially when the younger's face turned red and blue orbs stared at him in shock.

"I'm not repeating myself." Yata quietly mumbled, before setting the glass on the table behind him and playing with the beanie in his fingers. "So either leave or get over here, Sōlt."

The silence that fell over them moments after wasn't very surprising for the skateboarder. Especially since he probably wasn't making a shred of sense anymore. First he was overly pissed, then moved to trying to beat the crap out of the other, froze at the worst time possible, and then walked away like it never happened…which he never did.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Came the expected question, and he didn't even bother flinching when the blonde demanded it, just pulled his beanie back over his head once more and held back the urge to rip it off his head again. He was still between keeping it on and keeping it off.

"Your guess is as good as mine at this point." He replied, running his palms over the fabric of his hat and resisting the urge to yank it off his head. "I'm a fucking mess."

"No kidding."

"I didn't ask-!" A moment of silence fell over them, after the sudden outburst, and the look of confusion that fell over the younger's face had him cursing under his breath and yanking his hat off his head once more, before he walked over to the other and grabbed the front of his hoodie. "Fuck it."

"Yata-" The rest fell on deaf ears as the chestnut-haired male smashed their lips together and listened to the other gasp in surprise. Blue eyes staring at him in complete shock, and the teen standing stock still in front of him, before he pulled their lips apart and frowned at the other. "Wh-wha-"

"If you stupidly ask me what I'm doing I'm going to kick you out of the apartment." Yata interrupted, glaring at the other, even when his cheeks started to heat up. "So pick. You staying or going, Sōlt?"

"Um…" The look of pure shock and confusion on the others face almost had him holding back a laugh, before a soft chuckle fell past his lips and blue eyes narrowed at him. "What's so funny?"

"You should see the look on your face. Priceless."

" _Shut up, Chi-"_ The rest was suddenly cut off when the hand still in the teen's hoodie suddenly yanked him to the side and slammed him into the fridge. The huge object letting out a noise of protest, and the younger hissing in pain, before he looked at the other and sent him a small glare. _"The fuc-"_

" _Call me a Chihuahua again, and I'll show you why I've been HOMRA's vanguard for so long."_ The chestnut haired male quietly whispered into his ear, a threatening edge to his tone, and the look in his eye making the other shiver, before he gained a small nod and he let go of his hoodie. "Good."

Yet the moment he let go of the fabric, and moved to step away from his fellow clansmen, the last thing he expected was the hand that suddenly shot out at him to grab the back of his head and pull him toward the blonde. A small gasp leaving the vanguard's lips, before Eric's smashed into his own and practically smothered him. His other free hand moving to grab at the back of his tank top, and pull closer to the taller, till he managed to get ahold of himself and sent a small glare at the teen trying to take control over him.

Something he wasn't going to be taking lightly, just as he slid his foot under the taller's legs and sent him tumbling to the floor. The gasp, and crash, that sounded almost making him smile in victory, before he moved to straddle the other and let his flames flare out when the other tried to flip them over. A move that seemed to make the other freeze in his action, while blue eyes stared up at him in surprise and the older smirked.

"Whose top dog now, huh, mutt?" Yata teased, just as those eyes staring up at him narrowed and he upped the heat in his fire till it started to lightly singe the fabric covering the both of them. Something that had the blonde jolting under him and suddenly falling still. "I wouldn't try that if I were you."

A scoff left the blonde, before his own power came alight across his body and hands suddenly grabbed at his hips. Lips pressing against his own, and the blonde's tongue breaching his mouth, as he was pulled up onto his feet and toward the doorway to the living room. The vanguard struggling to keep his footing, and focus on the inner battle between the two of them, just as they crossed into the living room and the older smirked. A look that seemed to confuse the blonde, before he was shoved up against the couch the moment they got close enough to it. The taller's legs catching on the edge, and Eric letting out a curse when he toppled over and across the length of the piece of furniture, while Yata held back a chuckle and straddled his fellow clansmen as if he planned the entire thing.

"You were going to say something, mutt?"

"I'm not a mutt, Chihuahua."

"You look like one from where I'm sitting." The older teased, before he leaned in and kissed the blonde.

Eric's hands instantly at his hips, and digging into the fabric of his shorts, while the smaller of the two slid his hands under his fellow clansmen's hoodie and slid them up his chest. His lips moving to press against the taller's neck, and nip at the skin there, till the other's thumbs dug into his hips and a soft groan fell past his lips. A noise that had the vanguard's face flushing, and jolting away from the ex-gang pet, just the teen sat up to meet him and slid his hands up to the bottom of his tank top. The blonde's fingers sliding under the fabric, and yanking the article of clothing off of him before he even realized what had happen, while the younger smirked.

"You were saying?"

" _Fuck you."_ A chuckle left his fellow clansmen, as he pressed the vanguard against the armrest of the couch and brushed his lips against the skateboarder's ear. Their bodies pressed together, and making the chestnut-haired teen shiver. _"Don't fucking-"_

" _Make me, Chihuahua."_ The blonde teased, just as the magenta-tinged flames fluttering around the vanguard heightened in intensity and the taller didn't hesitate to lift him up off the couch and against him as he stood, heading for the bedroom.

"Sōlt-!" A heat filled kiss was pressed against his lips, before he was suddenly pressed into the mattress of his own bed and the blonde hovered over him. Blue eyes almost on fire, and their clan's aura fluttering around them, while the older used the slight distraction to get his fellow clansmen out of his hoodie. The blonde thankfully not protesting, and letting him toss the article of clothing to the floor, as those hands pressed against his hips once more and fingers dove under the fabric. The instant skin touched skin making the vanguard jolt, just before he drove his knee into the taller's side and ignored the hiss that fell past his lips. A bit of weight, and the slight distraction, instantly flipping their positions as the skateboarder frowned down at the blonde now under him and didn't hesitate to let his fire grow in height or intensity.

"Not happening, Sōlt." Yata growled, before he was pulling the others pants down without a bit of hesitation and blushing when he noticed the obvious bulge in his fellow clansmen's boxers. His change of expression seeming to humor the ex-gang pet, as he raised an eyebrow at him and moved to sit up. A move the skateboarder didn't allow, as he shoved the other back down and yanked down the blonde's last article of clothing. _"Shit."_

A chuckle left the teen below him while a hand moved up to caress his cheek and fingers tugged at the strands of hair falling into his face.

"Like what you see?" Eric teased, before the chestnut-haired male quickly pulled himself together and leaned over to yank his bedside table drawer open.

"Shut up, Sōlt."

"I think you do." The chuckle came again, while fingers dove under the waistband of his shorts and boxers, yanking down both piece of clothing simultaneously. A move that had the vanguard jolting in surprise the moment he grabbed the bottle he had been looking for and harshly swallowing when the blonde's fingers trailed down the back of his thighs, slowly pushing the fabric further down his legs and to his knees. "You look tense, Chi-"

The flames that surrounded Yata suddenly grew to increasingly heated temperatures, making the blonde wince and pull his hands away from him, till the older leaned back on his knees and rid himself of the clothes around his legs.

"Told you not to call me that."

"I remember."

"Then you're an idiot."

"Or maybe I'm just playing with fire." The cocky look that met his only had the older huffing, before he uncapped the lotion and blue eyes moved to the object. "If you think I'm bending over easily you're wrong."

"Same here, mutt." Yata replied, before he was suddenly pushed against the mattress. The heat of his flames singeing the sheets, and leaving a soft burning smell to fill the air, while the blonde took the bottle from him and didn't pay a shred of attention to the lotion already covering the vanguard's fingers. "Don't bother, Sōlt."

"Too bad, Chihuahua." Yet when a gasp left the blonde's lips, and the bottle in his hand clattered to the floor, the older couldn't help but smirk and press the finger now in the younger further into him. _"Fuck, Yata."_

"I'd say I told you so, but I'm done repeating myself." The vanguard spoke, pressing the digit in the other deeper and biting his lower lip when the teen above him gasped.

Eric's arms shaking, and it seeming to take everything he had to not let them give out, before he was burying his face into the skateboarder's neck and letting out short curses in English. Each choppy threat, and swear, only pushing the older forward, as he slowly worked three fingers into the blonde and threaded his free hand through his hair. The messy strands soft in his fingers, and parting to show the taller's flushed ears, till he pulled his fingers out of ex-gang pet and smirked at the soft whimper that filled his ears.

"Sorry, were you enjoying that?"

" _Go to hell, Chi- Yata."_ Eric quickly corrected, after noticing the raised eyebrow the skateboarder gave him, before he hesitantly sat up and seemed to be pouting at him more than he was glaring. Even if his eyes were narrowed at him and his eyebrows were furrowed. _"So you really doing this to the end?"_

" _We wouldn't be in the bed otherwise, Sōlt."_ The frown that fell over the blonde's face almost had him chuckling, since it looked like he was actually upset with him, before the older sat up and nudged the taller's hip to silently tell him to move.

"I'm not moving."

"You'd rather do it like this and have it hurt?" The vanguard challenged, getting a displeased look from the ex-gang pet. "Then move off me, Sōlt."

"You're as romantic as a rock." Came the grumbled reply, while the younger moved off him and let out a gasp when the older pressed him into the mattress on his stomach. "Yata-"

"Just relax, would you. I know what I'm doing."

"How the hell do you know about that?" Eric snapped back, looking over his shoulder to glare at the older. "You're a virgin, idiot."

"I have my ways." He replied, reaching over the edge of the bed to grab the bottle of lotion and squirt some into his hand, sighing when he noticed the blonde practically glaring at him. "I asked someone."

"Who?"

"Not telling, they'll kill me." The frown that deepened upon his explanation wasn't even glanced at, while the skateboarder lathered up his length and the blonde glared holes into him, moving to get up. "Oi, stay still."

"You're not taking me from behind."

"And I'm trying to make this easier, now quit complaining."

"Why are we even doing this?" Eric demanded, making the chestnut-haired male frown and his eyebrow to twitch.

"Seriously?" When blue eyes blinked at him, he ignored the urge to slap his palm against his forehead and took a deep breath. "It should've been obvious by now, but I like you."

If he didn't think the blonde's eyes could get wider, he had just proven wrong.

"What?"

"For fuck sake, Eric, why the hell do you think we're naked and about to have sex in the first place?!" He demanded, before the ex-gang pet looked away from him and the older almost slapped himself. Right, stupid question, he was talking to the most emotionally and physically abused person in their clan. He needed to make this simpler. "I like you, and when we argue you rile me up…which I don't completely hate."

Yet the look on the blonde's face didn't seem convinced and the older had to mentally tell himself to take it one step at a time before he threw all reason out the window and took him anyway.

"Look, I've liked you for awhile now and…oh fuck this, I'll use the shorter version. I liked you since you first called me a Chihuahua and I've been dealing with your crap ever since, but every time you argue with me I can't tell if you're flirting with me or trying to piss me off." He explained, trying to ignore the wide blue eyes watching him.

"So…earlier in the hall…"

"Yeah." A moment of silence fell over them, before he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure you pissed me off, but I wasn't going to try and permanently hurt you, just try and blow off some steam. You made it worse though."

"Right…" The rest trailed off, till the blonde's face turned red and the skateboarder raised an eyebrow. "So you actually like me…why?"

"You're cute, despite your annoying attitude." Yata admitted, his cheeks darkening. "And you don't really give a crap if I talk shit, and you talk back. The others don't usually do that unless they want a death wish, but you don't care."

"Well yeah, you can't do worse."

"So you don't hate me?" A shake of the head left the blonde, before he laid back down and looked back at him. "Eric-"

"Go ahead."

"Wha-?"

"Don't ask why, you wanted to do it so badly a few minutes ago. Go ahead before I change my mind." Came the order, the older barely able to catch the red hue now coloring the blonde's cheeks and neck.

"Right." And before the Eric could get the chance to change his mind, the skateboarder pressed the tip of his cock against the other's hole and pressed into him. A soft hiss reaching his ears, and the younger's fingers digging into the sheets, before blue eyes glared back at him and he gave the other a small smile. "Told you it'd hurt."

A huff was his only reply, as he carefully bottomed out and gently rubbed his fingers into the younger's hips. Eric's fingers now white amongst the mattress, and tangled amongst the fabric, while blue eyes glanced back at him.

"You ok?" A nod was the blonde's only reply, before his face flushed a darker red and looked away from him.

"Move." The word was so quiet he barely heard it, but when it finally reached his ears he didn't hesitate to carefully pull out to the tip and thrust back in.

Eric letting out a soft hiss, and burying his face into the pillow in front of him, while the older started a careful set of thrusts into the younger. Each one electing a wince or noise of displeasure from the other, till he brushed against something inside of him and a moan filled the air. The fingers tangled amongst the sheets loosening slightly, and the blonde suddenly relaxing underneath him, before he glanced back at him and gave him a little glare. Almost as if he was asking why he stopped.

A look that had him chuckling, and picking back up to hit that very spot each time, as soft moans started to fall from the other's lips. The pitch slowly heightening, with his slowly increasing speed, till the blonde was suddenly thrusting back to meet each thrust and biting down on his lower lip to hold back his cries. His back arched out, and the older cursing the moment he started to feel the younger tightening around him even further, as he sped up their pace once more and Eric let out a harsh gasp.

" _Fuck, Yata. I can't…"_

"It's okay. I'm not far from coming." The skateboarder replied, driving into the other once more and letting out a curse when the blonde suddenly clamped down around him and cried out his name. "Shit, Eric."

The feeling of the tight heat around him had him coming seconds after, and getting a soft whimper from the teen below him, as he managed to brace himself against the bed and keep himself from falling on top of the other. Nothing but pure heat, and their magenta tinged auras flaring around them, till they were coming down from their highs and the flames snuffed out. A soft burning smell the only thing distinguishable between their panting, while the older carefully pulled out of the blonde and collapsed beside him. His chest slightly heaving, and the teen beside him watching him with flushed cheeks, before Eric carefully sat up and winced in pain.

The small glare that was directed toward him the least of his punishment, as the younger threaded his fingers through his hair and suddenly froze the moment he passed the halfway point. Something that had Yata sitting up a well, before a second hand moved to touch the opposite side of his head, in the same spot, and wide blue eyes met his confused hazel.

"What's wrong?" Yata asked, while the blonde pressed his palms over the spots he had just been touching.

"I…I'm going crazy." Eric muttered, refusing to look at him.

"We all are, but I don't understand what you're getting out."

"I have ears." The statement was so quiet he barely heard it, but when he did he couldn't help but frown at the blonde.

"No shit you have ears. You're human."

"That's not what I'm talking about, you idiot! I have ears!" Eric yelled, before he pulled his palms away from his head and yanked two little tuffs out of his mess of blonde hair. Two objects he had to study for a few moments, before he realized they were shaped a particular way and his eyes grew wide.

"Those aren't- are they?" An angry, embarrassed, look fell over the younger's face, as he covered them back up and glared at him.

"I have dog ears." He grumbled, now glaring at him in malice.

"And how is that my fault?"

"You did something to make them appear!"

"And the hell did I do to make that possible? Huh?" Yata demanded, before a moment of silence fell over them and they both flushed. "You don't think-"

"No. Not possible."

"Should we ask Kusanagi-san then?"

"What the fuck are we supposed to tell him? You fucked me and now I have dog ears?!" Eric snapped, making the vanguard sigh and glance at his watch on his side table.

"I've got an idea."

* * *

"So, you were riding down the sidewalk and you turned the corner, colliding with Eric, right?" HOMRA's bar owner asked, while both clansmen nodded, and the others quietly watched them. Kōsuke sitting beside the blonde, while he played with his new ears, something he gave up trying to correct since he knew the animal lover wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Hell, Shouhei looked seconds from jumping at him and attacking him in a hug, but Bandō seemed to be holding him back. "Well, according to Scepter Four's second in command that's not possible."

"Huh?"

"What?" They two of them spoke simultaneously, while the bar owner waved his phone in his hand with a small amused smirk.

"According to Ms. Awashima, Eric's new appendages aren't a regular occurrence. In fact, something like this is only common in strains." He explained, the teen slowly paling when he felt his battling partner halt in playing with his new ears. "In this particular case, it seems you had some dormant strain gene and a strong surge of power activate it. Also, according to Scepter Four's records, something like this usually doesn't happen unless there is a close, intimate, relationship between a strain and a clansmen."

The deathly silence that followed had all eyes on the two of them, as Yata harshly swallowed and flinched when Chitose suddenly grabbed his shoulders.

"Something you wanna tell us, Yata-chan?" The brunette teased, while the younger suddenly yanked his hood over his head and tried to hide his face.

"M-Me?! Why the hell do you think I'm involved with this?!" The vanguard demanded, before Bandō yanked the hood off the blonde's head and pointed to his neck when he turned to glare at him.

"Because Eric wasn't covered in hickeys when he left to go apologize to you." The hooded man spoke; successfully turning the ex-gang pet's face a bright red and silencing the entire room. "S-Seriously?"

"Yata-chan isn't a virgin anymore?" Chitose asked, his voice distraught, till Dewa smacked the womanizer in the back of the head. "Masa-!"

"How is that the first thing you think about?!" Yata yelled, while Eric just groaned in annoyance and yanked his hood over his face. "Eric-"

" _I fucking hate you."_

" _Why do you hate me?!"_ Yata demanded, in English, while the others looked at them in confusion, minus Kōsuke and Kusanagi.

" _You did this to me!"_

" _How was I supposed to know you'd grow ears?!"_

" _Stupid, shitty, dumbass, Chihuahua."_ Eric grumbled, getting up from his seat at the bar and heading for the door to the bar.

" _I heard that!"_ The skateboarder yelled, getting to his feet and following after him. _"I told you to quit calling me that, too!"_

" _What are you going to do? Fuck me again and make me grown a tail?!"_

The slam of the front door to the bar filled the air, before everyone glanced at one another and exchanged confused and surprised expressions. Akagi glancing at his childhood friend, and the pairs' yelling filtering in from outside, before the upbeat man pointed to the door and raised a confused eyebrow.

"So are Eric and Yata-san together?"

The confused silence that filled the air only seemed to make the entire situation harder to understand, before Chitose smirked.

"Want me to go check?" The yelp that followed served as the perfect reply.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	2. I'm a What?

**A few days later**

A soft knock echoed.

"Eric, are you coming to the bar today?" Kōsuke's voice drifted in from the hall, from behind the blonde's door, as he pulled the sheets tighter over his head and turned his back to the wood.

"No." Came his reply, quiet, yet heard, as his battling partner fell silent for a moment.

"The others are going to get worried if you don't come to the bar soon."

"Let them be worried."

A soft, barely hearable, sigh reached the teen, before his best friend stepped away from the door and paused for a moment.

"Call me if you need anything, Eric." The animal lover spoke, as he headed down the hall and grabbed his keys on the way out. Every step and movement being heard, till the front door to the apartment closed and locked behind his housemate.

A heavy sigh leaving the blonde with the peaceful silence, just as he pulled the sheet off himself and sat up. His blonde hair covering the still new appendages on his head, as he reached up to brush the strands away and lingered on his new ears for a few moments. Fingers brushing against the furry, floppy, folded tuffs, as he gently lifted up the top half of one of his ears and let it fall from his fingers and back into place. A frown falling over his face, and the teen flopping back onto his bed in irritation, till a section of his lower back collided with the mattress and he yelped. Eric instantly rolling over, and resting a hand over his lower back, just above his rear end, as he held back tears and glared at the wall. Pain rippling through his body, and it taking everything he had to keep the clear droplets in his eyes from falling, while he tightly gripped at the mattress below him and whimpered.

"S-Stupid ass, Chihuahua."

* * *

"Hey, Fujishima. No Eric today either?" Bandō asked, as the animal lover shook his head when he walked into the bar and Yata sighed in annoyance.

A noise that had Kusanagi glancing at him in amusement, and his king to watch him with a small smile, while Chitose suddenly appeared out of nowhere from behind him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. A pleased smirk on his face, that spelled trouble, as Dewa frowned and got up from his chair at the bar.

"Aw, does someone miss their pooch?" The womanizer teased, before he yelped and Dewa proceeded to drag the man away from the skateboarder by his ear. "D-Dewa! That's hurts, let go!"

"And I thought I told you to behave and quit with the dog jokes." The bowler hatted man replied, getting his battling partner to a chair and forcing him to sit down. "Sorry about that, Yata."

"It's fine." The vanguard muttered, lightly frowning at the womanizer now cradling his reddening ear, before glancing at the animal lover. "Is he ok?"

"Last time I saw him he looked ok, but he's been hiding in his room after I get home."

A displeased, and worried, frown fell over the skateboarder's face that became noticeable by everyone instantly, as Shouhei gave the vanguard a smile and waved a hand dismissedly.

"It's probably nothing bad. He's probably not used to his ears and is embarrassed." The upbeat man spoke, getting a frown from his battling partner.

"Which could be partially your fault. You and Fujishima wouldn't leave them alone."

"They're so fluffy! How can I not?!"

"Learn some self control, dumbass!" Bandō yelled back, while Fujishima frowned slightly and looked toward the floor.

Yata feeling bad for him, even though he was still struggling with the fact he hadn't seen the blonde since he got his new ears, as he gave the animal lover a small smile and nodded.

"I doubt it's because of his ears. Knowing Eric its something else entirely." He spoke up, raising the orange-haired man's spirits a little and getting a nod back. "Do you want me to try talking to him?"

"I think you're the last person he wants to talk to." Chitose mumbled, before a harsh slap connected with the back of his head and he yelped. "M-Masa!"

"If you keep this up I'm going to have to buy you a muzzle." Came the reply from the man, which earned him a smug look and raised eyebrow.

"Now look who's using the dog- Yeowch! Masa!"

"Buy him a leash while you're at it and tie him to a pole outside." Bandō added, getting a horrified look from the brunette.

"But it's supposed to rain today!" Chitose complained, while Dewa sighed in annoyance.

"Just shut up and behave."

"Is that an or-"

"Chitose."

"Fine." Came the huffed response, while Yata frowned down at the glass in front of him and noticed their little king looking at her marbles. A slightly distressed look on her face, that had the skateboarder getting up from his seat, and heading for the animal lover, as a frown made it's way onto his face.

"I'll go talk to him."

"So you are gunna talk to the pooc-"

The yelp that followed was the worst of the day, and Yata didn't doubt for a second it'd be the last.

"Who wants to throw in money for a muzzle?"

"Masa!"

* * *

Bread, a good amount of peanut butter, another piece of bread, butter, and-

The sizzle that filled the air had the teen relaxing a little as it drowned out the brats next door arguing, and he pulled a chair over next to the stove to sit down on. Legs being pulled to his chest, and his chin resting on his knees, before he closed his eyes and let his shoulders sag. His lower back still throbbing in pain, but manageable, while the smell of a cooking grilled peanut butter sandwich filled the air and made his mouth water. One of his ears twitching, and the blonde having to reach up and rest a hand on it to get it to stop, while he sighed and opened his eyes.

He was never going to get used to this. Not the over sensitive hearing, the more powerful smells, the stupid ass ears or-

" _I like you."_

A heavy groan left the blonde as he buried his face into his knees and felt his cheeks heat up.

Yata. There was no fucking way he was going to get used to the skateboarder. Not after finding out the vanguard's feelings for the ex-gang pet and the idea that having sex with him gave him ears. Fucking dog-ears. Then there was the thought of him actually agreeing to have sex with the hotheaded idiot and the blonde having dormant strain genes and…he couldn't deal with this. Forget the ears and over heightened senses, being a partial strain, and knowing Yata liked him, was far worse. There was no way he was going to have the courage to go back to the bar in his lifetime if the skateboarder was going to be there. Yet, when he moved to flip over his sandwich, and his lower back twinged in pain, he couldn't help but rethink the idea.

The continuous pain he had been experiencing had been annoying at first, and he had no problem blaming it on the vanguard, but when it didn't go away and remained constant till today he had begun to worry a little. Mostly because Yata was probably not to blame for this, and whatever was wrong was with his own body and self. Yet the idea of going to Kusanagi about it was embarrassing, because then he'd call Scepter Four's second in command and then all the blues would know he was weak and…ugh, there was just no way he was going to win, was there?

"You're going to burn your…is that a sandwich?"

The sudden voice beside him had the blonde jumping, and letting out a very unmanly yelp, as he turned to find the one person he didn't want to see next to him. The skateboarder staring at his lunch in confusion, and lifting the pan off the stove to get a better look at it, while the younger snatched it back and replaced it back on the burner with slightly flushed cheeks.

" _It's a grilled peanut butter sandwich, Chihuahua."_ A sudden yank on one of his new ears had him hissing in pain, as he slapped the hand away and glared toward the other to find a displeased look on his face. "The hell-"

"I told you to quit calling me that." A simple eye roll was all he gave, while the blonde looked back at his cooking sandwich. "So, what's in that thing?"

"Peanut butter."

"Peanut what?"

"Forget it." A huff left the vanguard at his answer, as the older grabbed a chair and sat beside him. "Why are you here?"

"You haven't been at the bar for awhile. The others were worried." Came the expected reply, making the younger hum in response. "Are you ok or is it about your-"

"Don't wanna talk about it." Eric mumbled, getting a frown from the older in response.

"You have to talk about it at some point, Eric."

"Not right now." Was his response, as a soft burning smell reached him and he shut the stove off.

The teen reluctantly getting up, and holding back a wince of pain, while he grabbed a plate from the cupboard and plated his food. HOMRA's vanguard still staring at it like it would suddenly jump up and eat him, while the teen grabbed a soda from the fridge and dragged his chair back to the dinning room table. Yata following him, and settling down across from him, while the blonde took a bite of his food and relaxed a little. His ears lifting up a bit with his mood change, and the ex-gang pet hoping the older didn't notice, till he glanced up and found the skateboarder still looking at his food like he was trying to decipher an encrypted message. Which, if he had to put simply, was funny to look at.

"You want a bite? Or you going to watch me eat it and make me cook one for you later?" Eric finally asked, snapping the male out of his trance, and watching him blush a little, while he looked away from him and his sandwich.

"I'm fine." Yet the blonde knew that was a blatant lie. So when he ripped off a corner, and handed it to the vanguard, he wasn't surprised when he tried to protest. "No, really. I'm-"

"Eat the god damn thing or I'll shove it down your throat." Eric frowned, getting a look of surprise from the other, while he continued to eat his sandwich.

"Um, thanks then."

A hum was his response to the older, while he watched the skateboarder take the small piece from him and study it a bit longer. The idiot looking at it from all sides, as if it would just suddenly start talking and give him a reason not to eat it, before he hesitantly put it in his mouth and chewed. His confused look turning into one of wonder, and then enjoyment, as he swallowed it and smiled at him like he was a five year old in a candy store.

"That's awesome! What did you say it was again?" The vanguard exclaimed, while the younger resisted the urge to slap his palm against his forehead.

How the hell did this idiot convince him into having sex with him?

"It's peanut butter on grilled bread." He simply explained, getting a confused look from the chestnut haired male. "You put it between two pieces of bread, butter the outer sides, and let it cook in a pan till the bread is golden."

"Damn, that's awesome. That one of those American dishes Fujishima mentioned you could make?" Yata asked, getting a small frown from the blonde.

Now he was going to have to have a talk with his battling partner, great.

"Yeah." The look of amazement and wonder he received only made him roll his eyes, while he finished up his meal and gathered his dishes. The younger completely forgetting about his pain problem, till he got up and a rush of agony shot through him with the movement. Eric unable to stop the hiss that fell past his lips, nor the wince that left him, as concerned hazel eyes fell on him and the younger mentally cursed.

"Eric, you ok?"

* * *

Eric just hissed in pain, didn't he? He looks like he's in pain.

"I'm fine. Muscles were stiff and I moved too fast." The blonde replied, while moving past him to put the plate in the sink.

Hazel eyes following him the entire time, while the younger put the dishes in the sink, and threw his empty can of pop in the trash. His usual worn hoodie ridding up slightly with the movement, and a flourish of colors attracting his attention, before he was suddenly up on his feet and moving toward the blonde. Blue eyes turning to look at him in confusion, and the ears on the top of his head perking up with his mood, till the older turned him back around and grabbed the back of his hoodie.

"Hey, what are you-?" Eric protested, till the skateboarder yanked the fabric up and purple and green blotches became visible.

The blemished skin making the vanguard stiffen, till he was suddenly pulling the fabric further up and studying the bruises in worry.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Yata spoke in concern, as he noticed they disappeared below the waistband of the other's sweatpants and he frowned. "Did I-?"

"No!...N-No…I don't think you did it." Eric interrupted, his ears suddenly flattening against his head and almost disappearing beneath his hair. "The pain went away a day after. Th-this didn't stop."

With the blonde's words the skateboarder couldn't help but look at the purple and green skin in worry. The male most worried how much it hurt, and that he probably couldn't touch it to see how bad it was, as he tightly gripped the fabric in his hand and glanced toward the embarrassed and pain filled blue orbs looking away from him in concern.

"How bad does it hurt?"

"It hasn't stopped."

"Then why the hell haven't you gone to Kusanagi-san and-?"

"Because I have my own pride too." The blonde muttered, his ears disappearing beneath his hair and a stressed look on his face. "I don't doubt the blues got a kick out of knowing I have ears thanks to you and I don't wanna give them another reason to think I'm weaker than I am."

"Have you seen your back? You're practically black and blue, Eric! You can't just let this go!"

"I'll live."

"Like hell you will! Let me call Kusanagi-san and-"

"No!" Eric yelled, suddenly moving away from him and practically growling at him. "I'll be fine!"

"You won't, because Anna's worried!" Yata yelled back, successfully shutting up the other, and understanding why their little king had been distraught as she looked at her marbles. Whatever this was, wasn't good for Eric. "I'm just gunna call Kusanagi-san and tell him. He can probably get that woman from Scepter Four to come here and check it out, instead of going to them, so just let me talk to him."

The distressed, uncomfortable look the blonde gave him nearly had his heart breaking, till a small nod reached him and Eric yanked his hood over his head.

"Kusanagi-san, can we get Scepter Four over to Eric and Fujishima's place?"

* * *

Alright, he took it back, he didn't want help. They could let him suffer.

"Take it off." Scepter Four's second in command, Seri Awashima, ordered, pointing to the blonde's prized hoodie while pulling on some gloves. Yet, because of whatever face he made, she gave him a gentle look and smiled. "I don't want it to get in the way is all."

A nod was all he could give, only because Kusanagi and Yata were quietly watching him from across the room, as he reluctantly pulled it over his head and let his back be revealed. The blonde sitting crossed legged on the coffee table, and the two red clansmen behind him wincing at the bruises peaking out from under his sweats, while he messed with his hair to try and covertly cover his ears. Something that Yata noticed, and faintly smiled at, as he walked over and sat in front of him on the couch. The skateboarder pulling his own beanie off, and carefully putting it on the blonde, while being mindful of his ears, all while Awashima checked his back.

A few pokes and prods making him wince, till she rested her covered fingers on his lower back, just above his sweats, and frowned.

"Can I get you to pull your pants down a little?" She questioned, making the blonde turn back at her in embarrassment. "I want to see how far the bruises are."

"If I have to." Was Eric's quiet reply, receiving a nod from her, as he reluctantly stood up a little to let her pull the fabric down enough to where she could see the rest of his blemished skin.

The waistband resting just below the start of his rear end, while she gently pressed her fingers on the bruises and gauged his reactions. A few hisses and winces leaving him, till she pressed into the center of the cluster and pain blasted through him. The teen barely able to gasp, let alone yelp or scream, as his body suddenly stiffened and his back arched out to try and pull him away from the danger. Yata instantly right in front of him, a worried look on his face, and his hands on the teen's shoulders keeping him steady, as tears welled up in the blonde's eyes and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep them from falling.

"What the fuck did you just do?! Eric? Can you hear me? How bad does it hurt? Eric?"

"O-One question at a time." The blonde hissed, as the pain started to slowly, and tortuously, fall, while his muscles relaxed.

"Are you ok?" Was the first thing that came out of the vanguard's mouth, despite the look of irritation on his face, while he gave him a nod.

"The pain took me off guard, but I'm ok." He replied, while the blue behind him frowned and studied the blotches on his back.

"When did this start?" The woman asked, making the youngest look back at her.

"Probably a day after." Eric quietly replied, getting an amused look from both second in commands, that he ignored, while he blushed a little. "To be honest, it's been constant though."

A nod left her; while she pulled off her gloves and he pulled his sweatpants all the way back up and took his hoodie from the vanguard.

"So, what is it?" Kusanagi asked, while the woman tossed the gloves in the trash.

"If I had to guess, given his previous condition, and his genes, that's where his tail is supposed to be." She spoke, successfully stupefying them all.

"T-Tail?" Yata repeated, making her nod.

"Eric here is a dog strain, that much we've figured out. We just haven't figured out how much of the gene he has, but with this we can at least say he has half of it."

"Half? What's the difference between half and full?" Kusanagi asked, as the blue took a seat in the loveseat and crossed her legs at the knee with a sigh.

"From what we know about animal strains, their abilities depend on whether they have half of the gene or all of it." She started to explain, while Yata took his hat back and pulled the blonde's hood over his ears. "Strains with half of the gene display features of their animal, as well as very few behavioral gestures or thoughts, while full gened strains are stronger in all aspects. They look human, but can transform into their animal, while having instincts for both, as well as their own unique power."

"So I'm half?" Eric finally asked, his voice quiet, before the woman shrugged.

"To be honest, we're not entirely sure yet. We've been studying the blood sample from the nearby hospital they had for you and we haven't located it yet. So this problem you're having could either be because of a transformation for either a half or full strain gene."

"But if he was a full strain wouldn't his powers already be active? Parents usually influence the child if they're born a strain." Kusanagi spoke up, making the younger stiffen and the woman to frown.

"That is the case, yes, but if our resources are correct your parents died when you were young, correct?" She questioned, as he nodded. "How old were you?"

"Eight, I think." Eric mumbled, while Yata looked at him in shock and the bar owner looked at him sadly. "Maybe seven. I don't remember."

"Whatever the case, born strains don't come to their powers till around the age of eight to ten years old." Awashima spoke. "There are cases that a rare few get them earlier, but that's only if their parents are strong. Their abilities' power, or aura, coaxes the child's to activate over time and when it reaches it's full capacity they'll fully activate, but it only occurs if the parents stay close to their children."

"And my parents were rarely home." A nod left the blue, as she pulled out her phone and tapped against her screen, seeming to make some notes about him and his condition.

"Of course, whatever the case is, it's not safe to leave you like this. If this continues your tail could ruin your skeletal and muscle structure."

"So what do we do?" Yata demanded, frowning at the woman when she smirked in amusement. "What?"

"Well, considering it's too dangerous to wait for him to come to his strain inheritance, and a large amount of power created this predicamanet. It's only logical that the same power can solve it." Was her reply, successfully making both clansmen flush and Kusanagi to chuckle.

"Go easy on them, Seri-chan. I'm sure they both didn't think it'd come to this." The bartender chuckled, while the youngest yanked his hoodie over his face.

"…hate…"

"Huh?" Yata questioned, as he glanced toward the blonde and found his face red under his hood and fingers. "I missed that."

"I hate you!" Eric spoke louder, letting go of the fabric to glare at him.

"Hate me? Why the hell do you hate me?!"

"Because this is all your fault, you stupid Chihuahua!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know I'd activate some stupid ass, dormant, strain powers if we had sex?!" Yata yelled back, as both second in commands quietly left the apartment with amused looks on their faces.

"You should've known!"

"And how the hell would I do that?! I don't have dormant strain power detectors!"

"Like hell I know! Just change me back!"

"I don't know how!"

"Worthless, stupid ass, Chihuahua."

"Oi! I heard that, Mutt!"

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	3. Half or Full?

An uncomfortable silence fell over the room as Eric looked away from him. The blonde obviously upset about the new changes of events, and the situation they were faced with, as the older looked toward his lap and rubbed the back of his head.

"So…what do you want to do?" He carefully asked, feeling the other's eyes falling on him. "You know, about-"

"I know." Eric quietly replied, blue eyes turning to look down at the coffee table he was sitting on. "I just…don't want to be dealing with this right now."

A small nod was all the skateboarder could give, while the teen messed with his hood. Long fingers fiddling with the fabric, and trying to keep his second pair of ears covered- wait. Did he have one set of ears or two?...No, that wasn't important right now,…but-

"I have a weird question."

"When aren't you asking weird questions?" The blonde questioned, a small frown on his face that the older mirrored. "What?"

"Do you have one set of ears of two?" The incredulous look he received had the vanguard wincing. "You don't have to answer, but I was curious."

A few moments passed, before the other glanced away and slumped a little.

"Come over and find out." Eric practically whispered, surprising the skateboarder.

"Huh?" When nothing was said, he swallowed nervously. "Isn't that a little uncomfortable? I mean, with your situation and-"

"You want to know or not?" Came the snap, jolting the other.

"Yeah." Yata quietly replied, as he got up and sat behind him on the coffee table.

Slightly shaking fingers reaching out for the dull blue hood, and gently grasping the back, till he gave soft tugs to it and watched the fabric fall onto the taller's shoulders. Blonde hair being revealed, and the soft dog ears on the top of his head, as the older harshly swallowed and hesitated. Only for the fact that this could go anywhere if the taller let it, and the last thing he wanted was to piss off Eric again. I mean, sure Eric had a reason to be pissed at him for a lot of things, but he hadn't been joking when he told the blonde that he liked him. Hell, he loved the annoying, name calling, blonde brat and the last thing he wanted was to do something he shoulder and lose control by accident…god, Chitose would get a kick out of that thought, considering the vanguard just left the virginity club and left Bandō behind.

Yet…gah, why was he thinking about this so damn hard? Eric probably didn't even see him the same way the vanguard saw the blonde. He never replied when the older told him he liked him, and he kind of kissed him and took control before he could reply, and then they kind of had sex right after. So there wasn't much time to really think, not when they had been distracted by the pleasure…so was this even a good idea? He'd just be pushing his feelings on the other and making him feel worse then he probably already did. I mean, it was his fault Eric was coming into his strain genes, he should be making it harder on him.

"You going to sit there all day?" Eric's voice suddenly spoke, jolting the vanguard from his thoughts and finding the other frowning right at him. A bit of irritation in his tone, but his gaze…confused, uncertain? Was the blonde actually thinking about them? Is that why he told the skateboarder it was ok? "Oi, earth to Chihuahua."

At the nickname, Yata frowned and reached up to lightly tug at the flopped blonde tuff on the teen's head. An action that had him wincing, and slapping the hand away.

"I told you to quit with that."

"And I told you it was fine, so quit overthinking it, idiot." Eric muttered, carefully rubbing his ear and looking away from him. "Do you want to know or not?"

"Yeah."

A huff was the only thing the blonde gave, before the older reached out and parted the younger's hair from his jawline. Pale skin slowly being revealed, till he reached the junction where the teen's jaw connected to his skull and found nothing but smooth skin. The discovery surprising him a bit, but considering he had dog ears now it'd be weird to have two sets of appendages, as he reached out and grazed his fingers against the flesh. An action that had his clansmen shivering, and the skateboarder retreating his hands, while the blonde nervously put a hand over the spot.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. I didn't know it was sensitive." Eric replied, while dropping his hands to his lap. "At least you know now."

"Doesn't it feel weird though?" Yata asked, getting a raised eyebrow. "You have dog ears, lost your human ones, and you have you're new ones covered all the time. Isn't it uncomfortable and hard to hear?"

"You forget they're dog ears, idiot." Came the frowned response. "Dogs have amazing hearing. Even with a hood on I can hear just as well as a human. In fact, I like it better that way. I can't hear unnecessary stuff."

"Still, isn't it uncomfortable?"

"My hair brushing against them is uncomfortable. The hood is fine." Eric spoke, as he sighed. "Anyway, I'm hungry again, so I'm going to make something. You want anything?"

"Whatever you make I'll eat." Yata replied, getting a roll of the eyes before the teen made to get up. The action proving to be a bad one, as the moment the blonde went to stand up he suddenly froze and let out a hiss of pain. The noise instantly causing the vanguard to rush over to his side and rest a hand on his shoulder. "Eric, are you ok? How bad is it?"

"C-Can't f-feel my b-back." Came the pained response, his clansmen's eyes squeezed shut, as he shook in pain blow him. "G-god damn it, it h-hurts."

"Just take deep breaths." The vanguard calmly spoke, keeping his panic reeled in, while he looked around for anything to help the blonde and came up empty. A fact that had him looking back to the teen in worry, and cursed. There had to be something he could do to soothe the pain. "Eric-"

A sudden yelp left the male in front of him, as his body ceased up and tears escaped the ex-gang pet's closed eyes. Shaking fingers suddenly grasping the older's shirt, and fisting the material, while the older panicked and placed his hands on the blonde's cheeks.

"Eric, it's gunna be ok. Just try and relax-"

"M-Make it s-stop." Came the choked plea, a tone he thought he'd never hear from his clansmen, as he harshly swallowed and felt his chest contract in pain. "Y-Yata."

His tail was growing, and there was no way they could stop it now.

"Just breathe, Eric." Yata calmly spoke, pulling the other against him and holding him tightly while the blonde buried his face into the vanguard's left shoulder. "I'll think of something."

Yet he knew there wasn't anything he could do to make the blonde's pain stop. Not without finishing what they started and making it worse for him. After all, who knew what would happen if they managed to have sex with the teen like this. He could end up hurting him even more, even accidentally kill him, or he could manage to actually help him, but then Eric would either become a half or full strain and who knows how the blonde would handle that. Eric would either grow a tail or become an actual dog strain with a canine form, and either option sounded just as bad. Why had he put the teen through this? Eric didn't deserve this, accident or not.

"I'm sorry." Yata quietly spoke, holding the teen tightly against him. "I'm so sorry I did this to you."

In response all the other could do was tighten his hold on the older's shirt and bury his face into the vanguard's shoulder. The teen's breaths coming out in harsh pants as he shook heavily against the skateboarder and tears stained the vanguard's shirt. The fabric now hanging off the older's shoulder, and probably stretched beyond belief, as a choked sob reached him.

"Y-Yata…"

"I know." The skateboarder spoke, burying his face into the teen's blonde hair. "I'm sorry. I…I don't know what to do, Eric. Whatever I do with just hurt you more and I can't…I can't."

* * *

It hurt. It hurt so much. Everything was on fire, and he couldn't feel anything besides the pain. Not the fabric clenched tightly in his fingers, the skateboarder's skin against his face, the vanguard's head now resting against his own, or the tears he knew where rolling down his cheeks. No. All he could feel was the pain and all he could hear was their voices. Beyond that was nothing and it scared him. Was he going to die like this? Was it even supposed to happen this fast? The blue hadn't said but…god damn it, it hurt! Why won't it stop?"

"Y-Yata."

Why wasn't he doing anything? There had to be something he could do to stop it. He was the one that started this after all. So what if it hurt him more in the process, if it stopped the pain then…no. Yata wouldn't do it, even if he begged. After all, the idiot loved him. Even if the blonde was in pain he wouldn't risk hurting him more unless there was a sure fire way it would help him. God damn it.

A sudden flare of pain stabbed through his lower back, before the blonde felt his body seize up and his eyes snapped open with the rush of agony. The teen doing everything he could to stop himself from screaming, just as Yata suddenly moved him away from his chest and held tight to his cheeks. Worry and pain written all over the idiot's face, while tears filled hazel orbs.

"Eric? Eric? Eric, you need to breath. Eric!" Yata shakily spoke, his voice rising with each time the teen couldn't respond, and the younger hiccupped at the sight, barely managing to get in air.

Yata shouldn't be crying. Their vanguard shouldn't have to cry, not after they lost their king and vassal. The skateboarder was too strong and dependable to be forced to cry like this. Besides Anna, Yata was a stable pillar in the clan and if he was crying then…

"Eric!"

Please. Please don't cry. You shouldn't have to cry anymore. Not even because of me. You're supposed to be happy. You're supposed to joke and laugh and rush into battles head first. So please stop crying, Yata.

"Eric!" Yata was practically screaming at this point, fear in those hazel eyes, as tears fell down his face. That fire that reflected in the older's eyes in important battles and situations blazing in those watery orbs, while he tried everything he could to get the blonde to breath on his own. "Eric, please just breathe! Eric!"

I can see it. You really do love me, you idiot. No one has ever looked at me like you are now, not like they're falling apart from the inside. Not like they're feeling the same pain I am. Did you feel this way when that blue left you? Or when Mikoto died?

"Eric!"

No. This is different. You'd give up anything for me, wouldn't you?"

Just at the thought the blonde tightened his fingers around the fabric just above the vanguard's clan insignia and softly smiled.

I'm so glad we were clansmen, then. That I got to battle beside you so many times, and that I got to eat your cooking, because I probably could never feel as loved as I am right now. Especially with how I've lived my life, and…I might just love you too. You stupid, Chihuahua.

"Eric, come on!" Yata continued to plead, the vanguard shaking and holding tightly to the hand over his insignia. "Keep your eyes open! I'll call Scepter Four, just stay with me!"

So don't cry, Misaki.

A sudden magenta flash erupted beneath their hands, before the vanguard's aura flared to life in a flurry of magenta tinted fire. The blaze catching them both by surprise, before the aura completely enveloped the older and licked at the blonde's form. Each brush seeming to ease the agony, and give him flashes of relief, while Yata stared at him in shock for a few moments. It taking him no time at all to realize the effect it was having on the younger, as he gently put a hand on the blonde's cheek and gave him a relieved smile.

"It's going to be okay, Eric. I promise." He spoke, before he leaned down and kissed him.

The vanguard's aura suddenly engulfing the blonde in a warm cocoon, and chasing away the pain, just as air was forced into his lungs and the teen harshly coughed. Lips being pulling away from his own, and the ex-gang pet gasping and coughing for air, while the older warmly smiled down at him and the younger finally realized he was laying across the coffee table, which had to be one reason he had been in so much pain.

"That's it. Just breathe, Eric. It's going to be okay." Yata spoke, his tone full of relief, while he wiped the tears from the blonde's face, their hands still clasped over the older's chest. "Just take it easy."

"Y-Yata." His voice came out raspy, making the male above him smile wider.

"How do you feel? How's the pain?"

"G-gone." If the other could've looked more relieved, he'd be stuck with that stupid smile the rest of his life.

"Good. Looks like it'll stay like this as long as we're touching." Yata spoke, his free hand now brushing through the younger's hair. "I hope that's okay."

A nod was all the blonde could manage at this point, considering his throat hurt and he was exhausted with the pain he had gone through, as he finally caught his breath and relaxed. The magenta tinted blaze flaring around them, and dancing through the air, while the blonde removed his free hand from the older's shirt and laced his fingers through the thick flames, hazel eyes quietly watching him and the blonde softly smiling as the blaze danced around his fingers.

Only because it was ironic it was almost funny. The same power that activated his strain genes was the same power that could shield him from the pain his strain genes were creating. The idiot who created this mess was saving him from an agonizing death, and with how thick and powerful the blaze around him was he couldn't even find energy in him to laugh at it. Not when he could practically feel the vanguard's love through his aura. His relief, his happiness, his joy, he could fell it all just by it brushing against him in the warm cocoon around them. Almost as it he had save the older just by breathing. Yata really did love him.

"Eric?" Blue eyes gazed up at the slightly worried hazel ones and the older softly smiled. "Sorry. You spaced out and I thought you might be in pain."

"I'm fine. I can't feel any pain." He replied in a whisper, which the other somehow heard over the crackling of his aura around them. "So, now what?"

"Huh?" The confused look that he received almost had him smiling.

"You can't keep this up forever, idiot. You're eventually going to become exhausted and pass out." The look of pure worry that fell over the clansmen's face had the blonde feeling slightly guilty. Mostly because he had ruined the bright smile that had been on the vanguard's face. "Yata?"

"Maybe the other's auras can stop the pain too?" Yata hesitantly suggested, yet from his tone it seemed the other knew that wasn't the case. This entire situation was because of the skateboarder's aura. "Hell, I don't know. I mean we have one option, but I don't want to use it. Not like this."

_It's only logical that the same power could solve it._

They had to have sex, again, to fix this, which was understandable as to why and why Yata didn't want to. Yata's power started this, and could fix it, but it was also keeping the pain at bay and the blonde was exhausted beyond compare. Yet ether wasn't another option they could take, not when the moment Yata couldn't keep his flames going he could die from the sudden shock of pain. They really had no other choice, but Yata didn't want to hurt him even more.

"Yata." The instant worried hazel eyes met his he gave the older a gentle smile. "It's okay. If it's going to fix this then we should try and think of another way."

"But-"

"I'll get used to whatever happens. Whether I just grow a tail or become a dog, I'll cope. It's better than dying."

Yet when a pained look fell over the vanguard's face he couldn't help but feel his chest tightened.

_But you could die either way.._

"I trust you, Misaki." The instant those hazel eyes widened his smile grew. "So quiet cowering like a Chihuahua and do something, idiot."

"I'm not a Chihuahua."

"I know."

* * *

The relieved smile that spread across the vanguard's face had him relaxing and carefully helping the teen up so he was sitting and no longer on his back.

"Then let's move to a more private location. Can you stand?" Yata asked, as the blonde suddenly frowned down at his legs.

"I might." Eric spoke, carefully getting to his feet, and wobbling slightly, before relaxing and removing the hand they had clasped over the older's chest. "Just don't let go of me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." The vanguard responded, putting an arm around the teen's waist and slowly walking beside the other while he led them to his room.

The task taking longer than he thought possible, and seeming to exhaust the blonde further, before the younger collapsed back on the bed and the skateboarder sat beside him. The vanguard practically pressed into the teen's side, as he brushed his sweat covered bangs out of his face.

"Are you okay? Do you want to take a nap first? You look like you're going to pass out."

"I'm fine. My legs just feel like jelly and my body is heavy."

_It's getting worse. Even with my flames he's feeling the effects._

"Are you sure?" A nod was his response, as blue eyes met hazel orbs.

"Yeah. Then I can pass out without worry about dying." Came the blonde's joke, as the older softly smiled. "So quit stalling, Misaki."

"Alright. You have anything we can use close by?"

"There should be lube in the bottom drawer of the night stand." Eric replied, while the older leaned over out check and kept in contact with the other. A bit of fumbling rewarding him with the tube in question. "I don't have condoms obviously. Kōsuke might, but-"

"It's fine. I don't want to make you move anymore." Yata interrupted, settling down beside the other and yanking off his white shirt and tank top. "I'll clean you up after."

"I can't believe you were a virgin." Eric softly chuckled, while he fiddled with his hoodie in an attempt to get it off.

"Yeah, well at least I'm not Chitose." He replied, helping the other with the fabric and the tank to under it. The disgusted look he received making him chuckle, while he helped the blonde out of his sweatpants. "Alright, that might've been too far."

"No kidding. You want me to-?"

"Nah, just relax." A huff was all he received, before he leaned down and kissed the blonde. "Just tell me what you want and I'll do it."

The red flush that lit up his clansmen's face had him chuckling, till a fist smashed into his shoulder. "Ouch! Hey, don't move like that! You might agitate something!"

"You're agitating me." Eric frowned, while the vanguard sighed and rolled his eyes, yanking the blonde's boxers off and chuckling when the teen turned redder. "Yata-"

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice, but if you don't have any requests…"

"How about shut up and hurry up?"

"Testy aren't we?"

"I could just pass out and not give two shits."

"Fine." Yata huffed, pulling off the rest of his own clothes and grabbing the tube. "I do have to prepare you, though."

The embarrassed glare he got had him snickering, which earned him a foot in the side, as he squeezed some lube onto his fingers and parted the younger's legs. Fingers finding their prize, and one slipping in with some ease, while Eric hissed and the vanguard paused in worry at the discomfort on the blonde's face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. There's a little pain, but it can't be helped."

"Maybe we should get you off your back." Yata suggested, while the teen sighed and closed his eyes.

"After, please. If we move me around a lot I will conk out."

"Alright, but-"

"I will, now hurry up."

A chuckle left the vanguard as he carefully moved his finger inside the other around and stretched him. Yata leaning forward to place a kiss on the other's forehead, and smile when blue eyes opened to meet hazel, before he pressed their lips together a and pressed in a second finger. The gasp that reached his ears giving him the chance to slide his tongue into the blonde's mouth, and map out the moist cavern, while Eric's eyelids fluttered shut and a moan reached his ears. Fingers tangling into the skateboarder's hair, and soft shivers of please leaving the teen blow him as his tongue brushed against the vanguard's.

Blue eyes opening slightly to practically please him to make him forget the pain from earlier, as the older pressed in a third finger and pulled his lips away from the blonde's to latch onto the side of his face, where his human ears had been, before he started sucking at the pale skin there. The pleasured gasp that reached him making him smirk, while he trailed his free hand down to the younger's growing erection and wrapped his fingers around it to give it a stroke from base to tip.

"Y-Yata." Eric shakily moaned, arching into his touch, and fingers tightening into his hair. "P-Please."

"You sure?"

In an instant his head was yanked forward and lips smashed against his own. Teeth clacking together for a moment, before tongues met and the kiss turned sloppy and slow. The blonde quivering below him, and fully erect in his hand, before the teen pulled them apart and tugged at the older's hair.

"In. now." Came the command, as the vanguard almost chuckled at the idea the dog strain was ordering him around like the Chihuahua he was always called, and grabbed the lube.

"Alright, just calm down." He spoke. Yet he really had to reason say it when he wasn't either. Eric's moaning had turned him on faster than the hot kiss a few moments ago. "We still have to get you off your back."

"Not from behind again." Eric panted, finally letting go of his hair and loosely wrapping his arms around the older's neck.

"Well I can't put you in my lap. I'll be lucky if you can sit up, let alone move." A snort left the younger, while fingers brushed against his ears and he nearly dropped the tube in his hand mid-squeeze. "Eric-"

"You swing around a bat and staff with ease in battle. I don't think you'll have trouble lifting me up." The moment Eric laughed, he knew his face was bright red. "There's your virgin side."

"M'not a virgin no more." And you probably weight more than me."

"You calling me fat?"

Oh god, he as not going to have the weight conversation with the comatose blonde because, by previous experience, he knew he was going to get a tongue lashing that'd make a girl look sane and that'd instantly kill the mood.

"No, you're just taller." He quickly saved, while he got an eye roll and he thanked the gods he got past that easily. "So you want to be in my lap."

"I can't think of any other position right now, not when I'm this exhausted." Eric replied, holding tight to his shoulders. "You have to help me up, though."

"Of course." Which was a little easier said than done. Eric felt like dead weight when he finally managed to get him sitting up and maneuvered them so the blonde was sitting on his thighs. Not to mention the teen looked like he'd sway one way or the other if he hadn't been strangling his shoulders. "You sure this a good idea?"

"I'd rather not be on my stomach. Call it a gut feeling."

"Alright. Just try and stay sitting up."

A hum was his response, while he leaned back a bit and helped the other get into position. Eric's legs shaking beyond belief, before he carefully lowered his down onto his cock and the teen let out a gasp of pleasure. Not even an ounce of pain in his tone, while he relaxed against the other and shivered.

"You-"

"I'm fine. Go ahead."

Yata gave the blonde a small nod, before he carefully lifted the other up, with surprising ease, till he slammed him back down and a moan fell past the teen's lips. The noise making him shiver, and the younger to stiffen slightly, as he sat back a bit and blinked at him.

"D-Did you just-"

"No."

"Liar."

"You made the noise, not me."

"Pervert." Eric grumbled, yet from the red dominating his cheeks he knew it wasn't an insult. "I'll try and help, but my legs still feel like jelly."

He gave the teen a small hum, before they started a slow, choppy, pace and carefully transitioned into a steady one. Heavy gasps and moans leaving the blonde, while he laced his fingers through the vanguard's hair once more and pressed their foreheads together. Blue eyes closed, and his entire body quivering against his, just as he buried his face into the teen's neck and gently nipped at the pale skin there.

The fingers tightening in his hair, and the pleased moan he received only encouraging him to increase his pace and start slamming up into the younger, while Eric clung to him and buried his face into the older's neck.

"F-Fuck, M-Misaki." Eric managed between gasps. "F-faster."

Of course he complied, earning him pleased gasps and moans, while Eric tightened around him and he cursed. The teen's ears flattened so far against his head they disappeared beneath his hair, and the air so hot around them he was surprised they could breathe, till Eric's lips brushed against his ear and he had to hold back a moan.

"I-I love you, M-Misaki." Came the whisper, just before the teen snapped and came.

The sudden pressure around his length, and confession, causing him to curse as he exploded inside the other and Eric collapsed against his shoulder. Heavy pants leaving the both of them, while the older looked down at the blonde and blinked.

D-Did Eric just say-?

"N-Now I really wanna pass out." The teen quietly spoke, glancing up at him. "What?"

"You- There-…you said…"

A chuckle left the teen, before fingers brushed against his cheeks and he found the blonde smiling at him.

"I love you, Misaki." In an instant the vanguard's face turned bright red and the teen leaned against him. "You're comfy."

In an instant the older snapped out of his daze and carefully helped the other out of his lap. The moment the younger hit the mattress being the moment sleep overtook him, as the older softly smile and brushed the hair out of the other's face. A fluffy object catching his attention, as he glanced over at it and felt his face heat up.

Yep, Eric defiantly had a tail now. A super fluffy blonde tail that reached halfway down his thighs. Shit! He still had to clean him up!

In an instant Yata quickly clambered out of bed and pulled his shorts back on. The older quickly leaving the room in search for the bathroom, and coming back a few minutes late with a wet cloth, before he froze and a wet plop collided with the floor. Yata paling a little, as he slumped against the doorframe and softly chuckled.

"He is going to be so pissed at me."

* * *

Soft chatter broke through his peaceful sleep as Eric came two. His body sore, but well rested, as he snuggled against the mattress and head the conversation outside the hall stop. Yata and Kōsuke's voices falling short, before footsteps were heard and the bed dipped. A hand resting on his head, and stroking his hair, as he relaxed in content and sighed.

"Eric, you awake?" A huff left him, while the calming motion continued. "Can you open your eyes for me and promise you won't freak out?"

Freak out? What'd he do now?

In an instant the teen opened his eyes and found the vanguard sitting beside him on the bed. A small smile on his face, when their eyes met, Kōsuke just behind him, and Kusanagi out in the hall. A sight that had him confused, and slightly worried that something bad had happened to him, till he saw the look on his battling partner's face. The one he always had in his eyes when he found a new stray, or met a new animal in general, which had to mean…oh god no.

Slowly, and carefully, he sat up. Yata watching him in worry, till he realized he was looking down at a set of paws, instead of his own lap, and froze. Blonde fur covering him confirming his suspicions, till he looked up at the other and Yata nodded.

"You're a full strain apparently." Yata spoke, reaching up and stroking his head. "Freaked me out a bit when I came back and you were suddenly a dog, but the breed fits you. You mad?"

At the question he couldn't help but not be mad at the other. Even though it was Yata's fault this happened, and he could've died, he couldn't stay or be mad at him. Not when he had been so upset seeing him in pain, and when he really saw how much he loved him. Hell, even when they had sex this time he had been so much more loving than the pervious time. So, no, he couldn't be mad at him. This just mean he had a power the others didn't and he could spy on gangs without being caught. He was the prefect person to get information on them.

So when he scooted toward the other he wasn't surprised by the small flinch he received, but when he settled his head in the other's lap he almost felt prideful in the fact he got the look of surprise from the older. Yata blinking down at him for a few moments, before he set a hand on his head and smiled down at him while rubbing between his ears.

"That's good." The vanguard spoke, while Kōsuke and Kusanagi smiled. His battling partner watching him in interest, while Yata chuckled and lowered his voice. "Fujishima has wanted to pet you since I called him, but I told him to wait till you woke up."

Yep, same old Kōsuke.

Yet he still looked toward his best friend and willed his tail to shake. The man giving him a smile, till he moved over to them and sat on the floor in front of the bed. A hand reaching up and starting to stroke his fur, as the teen relaxed and Kusanagi leaned against the doorframe.

"So a golden retriever, huh?" HOMRA's second in command asked, while the blonde rose his head in interest and his fellow clansmen smiled.

"Yep." Fujishima spoke, rubbing behind the new strain's ear. "A fully grown golden retriever."

"Like I said, it fits you." Yata added, a smile on his face, while the blonde inwardly smiled a little. Only for the fact he wasn't a small bread of dog, and he was a more popular one, that and the others wouldn't laugh at him for it.

"Anyway, we should give him some privacy so he can change back. Kusanagi spoke up, which earned him a frown from both clansmen beside him. "According to Neko it takes a lot of concentration in the beginning and he won't be clothed. So let's give him some privacy."

A huff left Eric, Before he practically laid in the vanguard's lap and Yata's face flushed in response. Which had Kōsuke chuckling and Kusanagi sighing.

"Alright, we'll leave then." Was the man's response, till they both left the room and the door closed behind them. A few moments passing, till Yata awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You sure you don't want me to leave?" The unamused look he gave the other had him looking away from the blonde. "Alright, then. Transform whenever then."

Of course it was then that he transformed without a single hiccup or problem. The teen now laying across the others lap, and succeeding in turning him red in under five seconds, before he sat up and stretched.

"That was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't bad."

"You did that on purpose." Yata grumbled, while the blonde got up and pecked the other's cheek, before heading for the closet.

"Only to mess with you, yes." Eric replied, as he opened the storage space and glanced into the mirror to find his dog-ears gone and his human ones back. Of course, if he really wanted to, it wouldn't take much to will them into existence. The while time he had been listening to everyone talk he had been gauging his abilities, and studying them from within, so he already ha a good grasp on them. "But they'd ask questions the moment you were alone with them."

"Jealous?" Yata teased, while the blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed some more visitor appropriate attire.

"No, but knowing you, you'd turn red and act like a virgin again." It was then that a pillow collided with his rear, right when he went to pull his pants up, and he turned to find Yata holding back a happy smirk. "That's it, Chihuahua, you're getting it now."

The bark and laughter that followed had the two men in the living room smiling, and shaking their heads, before they left the apartment to give the two some privacy.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	4. HOMRA's Dog Strain

The clatter of footsteps was heard against the sidewalk till they reached the door to a certain bar and stopped. A soft sigh filling the air, before the taller of the two men frowned and shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Do I have to do this?" The blonde asked with a frown plastered on his face, while the male next to him nodded.

"Kusanagi-san's orders." The grimace that was sent toward the other had the chestnut-haired clansmen chuckling. "Besides, the faster we do this the faster it's over."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy it." The amused look he got only agitated him a little. "Fine, but if one of them pisses me off you can't get mad if I transform and eat a few fingers."

"Just go in, Eric." Yata finally ordered, gently pushing him forward with a frown on his face. "You're stalling."

"Am not." Came the grumble, as he opened the door to the bar and stepped inside.

The usual chatter up and running, and their second in command in his spot behind the bar, till they heard the bell ring above the door and fell silent. All eyes falling on them, and the blonde trying to ignore the smug look on Chitose's face, while he casually walked to his usual seat in the bar and settled into the booth. All their gazes on him, until he pulled out his phone and their famous womanizer plopped down in front of him.

"So, I see your cute ears are gone." The brunette teasingly spoke, resting his elbow on the table and his chin in his palm, a smirk decorating his face. "Did our crow chase them away? Or did he bite them off?"

" _Fucking pervert._ " Eric muttered, ignoring him and tapping at his phone, willing his ears and tail into existence.

A trick that seemed to take the other by surprise, and make him jump to the side and yelp when he fell out of the booth, while the others seemed either intrigued or in shock.

"Th-The fuck?!" Chitose stammered, looking up at him in disbelief, while the teen continued to play with his device. "How did you do that?"

"Easy, I have the ability to. So I did." The answer had Kōsuke shaking his head and sighing, while Shouhei watched him in curiosity.

"Like magic?" The usually upbeat man questioned, while Bandō frowned beside him.

"Magic doesn't exist, moron."

"Then what do you call our powers?"

"That's the slates doing."

"Then the slates are magical?" If looks could kill, the idiot would be dead by now. "San-chan-"

"So you're a full strain then?" Dewa suddenly asked, managing to silence the others, while the teen nodded and willed his canine appendages to disappear.

"So Eric really is a pooch, isn't he?" Chitose chuckled, having already stood and pulled himself together as best he could to retain his dignity.

"I'm still human, moron." Eric grumbled, till their little king came down the stairs and her ruby eyes fell on him. Relief falling over her features, before she rushed to his side and hugged him. "Morning, Anna."

"You're alright." She spoke in a slightly happier tone, compared to her usual one, a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. The Chihuahua made sure of that."

"Oi!" Yata yelled, bopping him on the head and succeeding on getting the teen's control to slip enough to manifest his ears and tail. In which the older than grabbed and pulled, barely missing the blonde strands surrounding them, while he pulled on the soft tuffs. "I told you to quit calling me that!"

"And I told you to quit pulling on my ears. They're attached you know." Eric frowned, trying to swat the other away, while glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be pulling on them otherwise!" Came the annoyed retort, the older ignoring him and continuing to yank on them, as everyone blinked and watched them. "You deserve it anyway."

"Like hell I do. You're the one yipping up a storm. Can't you shut up?"

"I could say the same to you! When's the last time you talked this much? Did turning into a strain give you more bark and less bite?"

The inexistent crack rang through the silence as Eric got up. His bangs covering his face, and causing the vanguard to back away, till the blonde grabbed the bottom of his hoodie, and the older paled.

"Shit! Eric, I take it back! Just sit back-"

"That an order, Chihuahua?" Came the challenging tone of the other, while the article of clothing was pulled over his head and revealed his bare chest and pissed off blue orbs.

The sight causing the others to flinch, while Fujishima quickly grabbed a blanket from behind the bar they kept handy and held it up in front of the blond to block him from the others. Something that had the others looking at him in confusion and Kusanagi sighing in annoyance.

"The bar rules still apply, Eric." The older blonde spoke in warning, while the others just watched the scene in confusion.

"That's fine. He won't fight me in a few seconds." The teen responded, toeing off his shoes and unbuttoning his pants to let them drop as he transformed. "Right, Misaki?"

"I didn't mean it!" Yata yelled in alarm, till the cloud of blue smoke filled the air and a blonde blur tackled him to the ground.

Fujishima lowering the blanket, now that Anna and the others didn't have to see the teen naked, while their vanguard yelped and collided with the floor. The golden retriever now on top of their third in command, and pinning him down, surprising them all to a stupor, while the canine dug his muzzle under the older's sweater and shirt. An action that had them even more confused till the dog was licking at his stomach and their skateboarding captain started laughing.

The first snickers causing a few eyebrows to rise, till the chestnut-haired male was laughing hysterically and trying to get the dog off him. Tears practically in his eyes, while Chitose chuckled and Shouhei's face lit up.

"Is that Eric?" The upbeat man excitedly asked, Bandō grabbing his shirt collar before he could get too far.

"Seems like it." Dewa spoke, watching the golden canine burrow further into the others shirt and succeeded in untying his hoodie in the process.

"I didn't know you were ticklish, Yata." Chitose spoke, just as Eric poked his head out of the vanguard's shirt, from the neck, and he growled lowly. "Oh, someone territorial?"

"He will bite your fingers off." Kōsuke spoke up, making the womanizer pale and shove his hands in his pockets, while Yata regained his breath and jumped at the strain now in his shirt.

"Oi! You're gunna stretch my shirt, Eric, get out!" He complained, shoving the teen turned canine out of the fabric and waving the material in hopes to save it, Eric lying on his legs. "And I told you to quit that!"

The unamuzed look on his muzzle had even Anna holding back a snicker, till the golden retriever burrowed his nose under the others jaw and licked his ear. A move that had the unmanliest yelp leaving their vanguard, as he covered the cartilage and his face turned bright red, hazel eyes glaring at the innocent looking canine and causing the womanizer to snicker.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship, but I have to hand it to you Yata. I didn't know you had a dog fetish?"

"Chitose!"

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	5. Ready, Set, Woof!

**A month later**

The soft sound of clicking steps echoed through the more deserted part of the city. A warehouse in the distance, and a few men unloading a truck of its plethora of boxes, till the soft noise reached them and they turned to its source. A mangy looking dog watching them cautiously, but in wonder, as one of the men smirked and knelt down to the canine's level.

"Hey there." He spoke, while another scoffed behind him.

"Dude, that thing could be feral for all you know. Stay away from it."

"He could just be hungry." The third spoke, a box in his arms.

"Then let it root around in a dumpster." A glower was sent to the man, while the one knelt down ushered the canine forward.

"Come here. You're probably hungry aren't you? Come here, boy." In an instant the dog's ears lifted up, and his tail wagged, before he padded toward the male.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Oi, if you have time to complain about the dog unload the truck." The male on the ground barked, till the golden retriever reached his side and he stroked its dirty coat. "You're not such a mean dog, are yah?"

A scoff left the man now climbing into the truck, till the third from earlier appeared from the back door with a bag of food in hand. The smell instantly causing the canine to perk up and dash toward the other, before he was tackled to the floor and a yelp filled the air.

"Whoa, boy!" The man now the ground chuckled, slowly sitting up, and expecting to find the pooch's head in the bag, but instead the retriever was gazing into the warehouse and quiet. "Hey, you okay pooch?"

Without warning the dog turned and bolted away from them, toward the alleyway, and out of sight. A moment of silence following, till the man in the truck stepped out of it with a box in hand and scoffed.

"Good riddance."

* * *

The clacking of nails against the pavement echoed through the alleyways as the golden retriever sprinted down the narrow passageways with ease. Each turn and swerve almost practiced, till it barreled out onto the sidewalk and the back door to a van opened on the side of the road. The pooch jumping inside, and the metal clanging behind him, till it raised its head and all the computers inside became visible. The devices lining the walls, and a few chairs inside to accompany them, till a hoodie plopped onto his head and the chestnut-haired male beside him moved to grab a pair of red capris from a box in the corner.

"So what's it looking like?" The beanie-wearing male asked, just as light blue smoke filled the air behind him and the rustling of fabric was heard.

"Gun dealers." A voice spoke, just as the mist started to dissipate and reveal the half naked blonde behind it. "They just got in a huge shipment and their warehouse isn't too bad off. From what I saw they're moving a ton and they have the numbers to back it up."

"So how many are we looking at?" Yata asked, handing the other his pants and watching him pull them on. "Thirty? Forty?"

"I'd say more like sixty or more." The blonde replied, buttoning up the article of clothing and slipping on the shoes offered to him, yanking his hood over his head.  
"Not much noise in the storage part of the building, but there was a huge raucous in the offices."

"Great. Just what we need." The skateboarder sighed, before banging his fist against the wall of the vehicle and the sound of car doors opening and closing sounded outside. "Looks like we'll have to check in with Kusanagi-san and Anna."

"Welcome back, Eric. They try and feed you again?" Shouhei asked, the moment the back door to the van opened, and moved to one of the computers, plopping down in the seat while Bandō closed the door.

"Hamburgers, which I guess was their lunch." The blonde frowned, watching the battling duo settle in their respected seats and mess with the computers. "Would've eaten it and stayed longer if one didn't smell like weed."

A disgusted look fell on their faces, while a video chat system appeared on the screen in front of Shouhei.

"They didn't try and hurt you, did they?" Yata asked, causing the strain to shake his head.

"One of them didn't like me, but didn't try anything." Was his response, the other relaxing. "You worry too much, Chihuahua."

"The last group pulled a gun on you!"

"They thought I was feral."

"You wouldn't leave them alone though!"

"Then quit making me look disgusting every time! It takes forever to wash this grime off me!"

"Boys." The new voice had them turning to find Kusanagi frowning at them, and their king and clansmen patiently waiting, till Yata cleared his throat and Eric shoved his hands in his pockets. "What did you find out?"

"They're moving guns like we expected." The strain spoke up, frowning. "Except they've got a lot, and the men to move them. I'd say over sixty or more. Their lackeys aren't the brightest, and I couldn't see if they were armed, but I wouldn't put it past them."

"Anything else?" HOMRA's second in command asked, while their king's eyes narrowed.

"They had a map on the far wall of the city and a few areas were marked." The teen continued, as Bandō pulled up a map and he leaned over the other to mark them with his index finger. "From their locations I can only guess they're other gangs, but one in particular will cause as problems."

In an instant they all stiffened, till Anna's shoulders relaxed and she gave a nod to the man beside her.

"Go ahead." She spoke, causing Yata to go grab his skateboarder and staff. "We'll be there soon."

"Right!" They all spoke, before the chat disconnected and Yata turned to them with a smirk on his face.

"Let's go kick some ass."

* * *

"Alright, you go first Eric." The displeased frown he got had him sighing. "Eric-"

"The last time I went first you dropped my knife on your way in and I was weaponless, idiot. You go first." The blonde replied, crossing his arms over his chest from their spot in the alleyway, Shouhei and Bandō rolled their eyes behind them.

"I gave you my bat."

"That was a piece of crap. I use knives when I fight, Misaki, knives. I don't go swinging shit around like you do."

"Excuse me?!" The angered whisper had Bandō stepping forward and opening his mouth.

"Guys."

"You heard me, Chihuahua. Think about people's battling styles when you hand them a weapon."

"We were in the middle of a battle! I didn't even mean to drop your stupid knife, and I apologized for that!"

"Guys."

"That doesn't excuse the beating I got, now does it?"

"I tended to those wounds after!"

"Guys."

"I even gave you a back rub and-"

"Guys!" Bandō angrily whispered, smacking them both upside the head and glaring at them with his hand out. "Quit arguing like a married couple and give me the god damn knife already! We could be in there by now!"

A moment of silence followed, before Eric yanked his switchblade out of his pocket and set it in the hooded man's hand. Their clansmen putting it in his pocket, and Eric yanking his hoodie over his head, while the vanguard untied the jacket around his waist and held it in the way of the others so his partner could take off his pants without them complaining again.

"Same signal as last time." Eric spoke, making the older nod.

"Three barks, followed by a yip." The vanguard spoke as if it was an automatic answer, before he pulled the teen close with his hoodie around his waist and kissed him. "Don't get into trouble till I get there."

A scoff left the younger, before he pushed away from him and transformed. The golden retriever they were used to shaking his dirty coat a bit, before his tongue swiped at the chestnut-haired male's exposed leg and dashed off. The canine's excuse for a kiss causing him to smile after the other, before he sighed and turned to the others. Only to find Bandō's face red, and back turned, while Shouhei tried to get him to calm down.

"What now?" Yata huffed, making the upbeat man chuckle.

"Your hoodie slipped a little." His fellow clansmen laughed, while he rubbed his battling partner's back. "There, there, San-chan. You'll find someone someday."

"Shut up!" The hooded man hissed, shoving the other away, while Yata sighed and tied his jacket around himself, before picking up Eric's clothes and shoving them into a backpack, he was now used to carrying, and revelcroed the strap across his chest. The vanguard grabbing his staff, and nudging his skateboard off the wall and to the floor. "You shouldn't even do that with people present!"

"Well excuse me, but Eric does have to get naked before he transforms." Yata huffed, checking his watch. "He'll get caught in it and he could break something."

"Then at least refrain from displaying-"

"You're just jealous you're the last virgin." If Bandō got any redder, he was sure the man would pass out. "You really need to get laid."

"I don't need to hear that from the guy that-"

Barks echoed from the distance, till a yip reached them and the skateboarder held his staff at the ready.

"Let's not keep him waiting. Otherwise I'll get a lecture later."

"You really are wiped, aren't you, Yata-san?"

"Shut up and move!"

* * *

The clacking of claws against the cement was grating against his head, till he came to a stop at the open back door to the warehouse and sniffed around to attempt to keep up his stupid charade. A few sniffs here and there good enough to pass off him looking for something, till footsteps sounded behind him and Eric turned toward the noise. The stupid man who tried to give him food earlier looking at him in relief and kneeling down.

"Hey there, pooch. You still hungry?" Came the question, which Eric decided to respond with a small tilt of the head and a tail wag. "Stay right there then."

The next moment the guy dashed off was the moment he followed after him. A few feet in making the other skid to a stop, and point to the ground in a commanding gesture.

"Sit." Dear god, he hated this job. Yet he still sat and the man looked at him in triumph. "Stay."

And with that the guy disappeared behind some racks and to where the offices most likely were. The teen trying his best to keep sitting, even though it felt incredibly stupid, and his fucking tail hurt from wagging, while he panted. The heat from inside the building getting under his dirty fur, and staying trapped there, as he mentally cursed and resisted the urge to shake his coat and dissipate some of the dirt Yata rubbed into it earlier. The minutes ticking by, and the teen resisting the urge to get up and look around, till the sound of a door opening in the distance reached him and he willed his tail to wag faster. The damn thing about ready to come off, as the man from earlier came around the corner with a paper bowl and plate, smiling at him.

"Sorry, pooch. Couldn't find the regular dishware." He spoke, before the containers were set in front of him and he noticed the meat patty on the plate. No doubt leftovers from someone's lunch, as he moved toward the water first and lapped at it. A hand being set on his head, and attempting to thread through his dirty fur, till footsteps reached his ears and he kept himself passive to them while the guy turned around. "Hey guys. Ain't he cute?"

"He's filthy." A voice spoke, as the teen lifted his head and saw the group of men walking toward him. About twenty or so of them looking at him in either wonder of disgust. "Not to mention, unfriendly."

"You're just saying that because he's covered in dirt." Another man spoke, moving to the guy's side that gave him food and knelt down. "I bet if we cleaned him up the boos would love him."

A second hand stroked his head and it took everything he had not to growl at the morons, even if petting a dog was a normal response.

"He even listened to the command I gave him!" The original man spoke, quickly standing up and repeating his first hand motion toward the retriever. "Sit."

Oh, Yata was so paying him back for this.

With a mental sigh, the blonde sat and the men looked at him in surprise. The looks on their faces hilarious, while they talked amongst each other.

"How about lay down? Lay down." Another man spoke, making the blonde inwardly roll his eyes. That was so not happening. "Damn."

"How about stand up? Stand up!"

"Dude, that's a stupid command."

For crying out loud. Maybe he should just give the signal and not bother trying to attract more idiots into the open.

"Shake." At the command the blonde's ears instantly perked up and he set his paw in the man's hand. A trick that had them all talking to one another like he was a magic dog, while the man holding his paw let go and set his leg down. "He must've had an owner before."

"Yeah. The boss is gunna love him! Lets wash'm up and keep him!"

A chorus of agreements followed, till footsteps reached them and the idiots turned to the noise. A disgusting smell reaching the blonde's noise, and it taking everything he had not to gag, as the man that hated him earlier came into view. A displeased look on his face, and the smell of weed stronger on him than before, while the blonde gave in and backed up.

Forget waiting, he was not going to keep smelling this asshole.

The first bark had the whole group jumping, while the second had them blinking at him in surprise, till the third sounded and had them frowning at the two of them.

"Shut the fuck up." The man growled irritably, just as Eric moved back to make him seem convincing and yelped.

The last bit of noise to leave his muzzle making the idiots stand up and in front of him to guard him; while the blonde kept his body tensed and inwardly sighed. People were so gullible it wasn't even funny, even if he looked like an animal.

"Dude, you're scaring him."

"Yeah, leave him alone."

"He didn't do anything to you."

"Get the fucking thing out of my sight." The man in front of them demanded, a glare covering his features, just as the sound of wheels against the pavement reached his ears and he stood to attention.

His sudden movement causing a few others to glance back at him in confusion, till Yata sailed past him with his staff in hand. Eric acting like he was scrambling out of the way in fear, and to cover, just as his partner knocked the wind out of a few of the man and skated behind one of the storage racks. Eric meeting him from the other side, and the backpack on the older's back being thrown at him, while Shouhei and Bandō arrived. More yelling erupting from further in the warehouse, while Yata skated past him the moment blue smoke enveloped them.

"Be safe."

"Always am." Eric replied, yanking the bag open and quickly pulling on his pants, before yanking his hoodie along with his shoes. "Go kick their asses for me!"

A groan left the older, no doubt realizing they made him do tricks, before the vanguard disappeared into the incoming forces and people went flying. Eric quickly velcroing the backpack onto himself, and heading toward Shouhei and Bandō, as he skidded out from behind the racks and into view.

"Bandō!" The blonde yelled, just as his pocketknife flew toward him and he caught it.

The blade instantly flipping open, and catching the light, before the teen ran for the group and slid to the floor. A quick maneuver slicing through a few ankles and sending a few men to the ground, just as he came to a stop beside Shouhei and was quickly helped to his feet in time to slice at one man's arm. Bandō already using his tonfas to send one opponent after another to the floor, with a few expertly placed hits, while keeping an eye out for the two of them and Yata's position.

Their vanguard currently sending people to the floor in pain as if it was as simple as breathing, while Shouhei held tight to the pipe he picked up along the way and pressed his back against the blonde's.

"You're getting faster at changing." The upbeat man compliments, while Eric ducked in time to avoided Shouhei's swing and sent one man crumpling to the ground in pain.

"Kind of have to unless I want to be found naked." Eric grumbled, before dashing forward and easily taking out a few men, before side stepping out of another's way. "You really need to get with the program though."

The confused look that fell over the upbeat man's face had him sighing, before Bandō took out the last person in their group of enemies and checked to see if they were okay. The mans eyes lingering on Shouhei a little longer than needed, just as footsteps came up from behind them and the rest of the clan arrived. Their king's head held high, and a furious look on her face, while Yata hollered further into the warehouse and one gang member was sent flying into a wall. The skateboarder sailing out of the mass of opponents, and skidding to a stop beside him, till the men turned toward them and stiffened. Anna moving to stop in front of them, as her aura flared to life and her sword of Damocles decorated the sky. Wings sprouting from her back, before she stood tall and Kusanagi moved to her side.

"You will not be allowed to hurt anyone else." She spoke, her voice carrying across the warehouse, while a few gang members stared at her incredulously. "Surrender or we will call the authorities."

Snickers left the gang members, till full on laughter echoed around them and Kusanagi sighed.

"I'm sorry, but that won't be possible." A voice spoke, as the man he first met stepped out of the crowd and smirked.

"Then we will make you surrender." Anna replied, her aura flaring around her. "So we can use this power to protect everyone in this city."

Nod of agreement left all of HOMRA, before Yata stepped forward and raised his staff.

"No Blood!" He called; the other's joining in.

"No Bone! No Ash!"

* * *

"Yewouch!"

A heavy sigh left the blonde, as he slapped a Band-Aid on the vanguard's skin and ignored the wince. The tuffs on his head twitching in irritation, and the older watching him with a frown, while the teen tended to his wounds. The both of them sitting in the bathroom in HOMRA's upstairs living quarters, and the skateboarder sitting on the tub edge, as Eric turned and angrily rummaged through the first-aid kit.

"Are…you okay?" Yata finally asked, making the teen pause and frown, before the strain returned to his task.

"Yeah."

"You don't-"

"I'm fine." A sigh followed the blunt response, before hydrogen peroxide was dabbed into an open wound.

"Ouch! Go easy on me with that stuff!"

"Don't get hurt then." One of the vanguard's eyebrows twitched, before the blonde's hand was grasped and he frowned at the older. "What?"

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"You didn't."

"Then why are you-?" Again, the chestnut-haired male's eyebrow twitched and he sighed, reaching for the younger. "Come here."

"Why?" Eric demanded, an unamused look on his face, while he grabbed a Band-Aid and put it over the cut on the skateboarder's arm.

"Cause I said so. Now come here."

"No."

"Please." At the pleading request, a sigh left his lips and he stood up to be pulled into the older's embrace. "They had you do tricks, didn't they?"

"Don't ask if you know the answer to the question." Eric grumbled, while the arms around him tightened and the vanguard's head rested against his side, causing a sigh to leave his lips. "I reacted to a command without realizing it."

"Which one?"

"Shake."

"Shake." Yata repeated, a commanding tone to his voice, which the blonde smacked him for. "Ouch! Easy on the hitting! I'm losing brain cells here!"

"I'm surprised you have them to begin with." Eric replied, making the other frown. "You're not very bright sometimes, Chihuahua."

"I was seeing if you still reacted to it. I wasn't trying to be insensitive." The vanguard huffed, holding him closer. "You know that blue lady said you'd start acting more like a dog over time. You're still you though."

"I know that, it's just-"

"Embarrassing?" At that Eric leaned against the other.

"Yeah." The teen grumbled, frowning at the shower wall. "I feel like I'm losing control."

"You're bound to once in awhile. You only got these powers recently." A hum left him, as he sat down and the vanguard moved his arms from the blonde's waist to his neck. The older's chin resting on his shoulder, and fingers playing with the blondes ears on his head, while the taller leaned against the smaller. "If you had them since you were younger that'd be a different story."

"Yeah, well I'm not that Neko chick, so…"

"You'll get the hang of it. I promise."

"Hmm."

"Oi, guys, Kusanagi-san needs-" A noise of surprise came from behind the blonde, as they looked over to find Bandō in the doorway. His cheeks pink, before he looked away and the vanguard rolled his eyes as he grabbed his shirt. "You two could've warned me!"

"Sorry, virgin, couldn't hear you coming." Eric spoke with an eye roll, while he put away the first-aid kit supplies in their box and received a glare. "It's not like we were doing anything, anyway. You tell him you like him yet?"

"He likes someone?" Yata spoke in surprise, pausing in putting on his shirt. "Is it someone in the clan?"

In an instant the man's cheeks flushed and he looked away. "No, and it's none of your business anyway!"

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." Eric added, before the hooded man stomped away in frustration.

"Just get downstairs!"

"We really need to get him laid." Yata huffed, slipping his shirt over his head and smoothing out the fabric.

"Then you better give Shouhei some brain cells if you can spare any." Eric spoke, making his partner freeze and blink at him in surprise, while the teen put the first-aid kit away in the cabinet.

Yata on his feet in seconds, before he was out the door and the blonde shook his head with a sigh.

"Shouhei, get your ass over here!"

Now they'd never get home at a decent time.

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	6. Free Day

ring…Ring…RIN- SMASH!

A heavy sigh filled the air as Yata opened his eyes and turned over to frown at the blonde lying beside him in bed. Eric's face buried into a pillow, and his left arm hanging over the edge of the bed, while his canine ears and tail lay against his form. The skateboarder's alarm clock now across the room and thankfully in tact.

"Morning." Yata spoke, getting a groan in reply, while he rolled over to his partner's side and leaned against him with a yawn. "Trouble sleeping? Or did you have nightmares again?"

A lighter groan was his response, till the older cuddled against him and he got an elbow to the side.

"Ouch, easy. You want me to help you fall asleep?" A heavy sigh left the blonde, before blue eyes turned to him and the vanguard noticed how tired the younger really was. "Did you get any sleep?"

"No." Eric grumbled, eyes closing when the older reached over and ran his fingers through the blonde locks.

"Anything on your mind?" He asked, yawning as he reached over and grabbed his watch from the nightstand to check the time. "Worries? Regrets?"

8:00 am flashed at him, before he lightly tossed the device behind him and relaxed when it gave off a light flop. The blonde beside him frowning at him, till he rolled over onto his side to face him.

"'M fine, Misaki." Came the strain's reply, yet the older knew something had to be bothering the ex-gang pet.

Eric was usually able to sleep through the night fairly well unless something either bothered him or triggered a nightmare. Fujishima had drilled him fairly hard into knowing the difference, since their animal lover had been the one to calm Eric down till he stepped in, and they really weren't that hard to tell apart if you knew the blonde well enough. A fact that came to him easily, since him and the teen hard been living in the same apartment for two weeks, and he knew how to read Eric well enough by now.

If Eric was jumpy, closed off, or too quiet it was obvious he had a nightmare. All of which usually included the younger either having to take some time to collect himself, talk it out, or cry for awhile to ease his stress. The last one was rare, but when the ex-gang pet's memories from Hikawa surfaced he couldn't blame the blonde. Those bastards had put the younger through hell and back, and if a single one of them was still alive he's end them himself, but if he could easily give the teen the comfort he needed he would.

As for the other reason to his sleepless nights, well the only way to ease the younger's mind was to either talk about it or let him think on it a little longer. Of course the route they took usually depended on the blonde's attitude at the time, and by the alarm clock across the room he knew this was something Eric needed to talk about. Sure he'd deny it, like always, hell, he did the same thing, but when Eric's thoughts festered he tended to blow up without warning and it took forever to calm him down. Maybe if the blonde hadn't tried to end their forth alarm he'd let it slide, but he really didn't fell like buying a second one this week.

"You say that, but my clock begs to differ." Yata finally spoke, holding back a chuckle when guilty blue eyes looked away from him and in the direction of the object in discussion. "Did one of the guys try and get you to do tricks again?"

"Fuck no. Chitose knows he'll lose a few fingers if he tries."

"About time." He lightly laughed getting a small smirk from the other. "So if it's not that, what's up? You over analyzing the mission yesterday?"

The troubled look that fell over the teen's face said all he needed to know.

"You did fine. There wasn't a single hiccup, Eric."

"I don't think so." The response was quiet, but when he heard it the older sat up a little and rested his cheek on his palm to show he was listening. "You remember me mentioning that guy that didn't like me?"

"Yeah. He was the one being an asshole and said smelled like drugs." A small nod was given to him.

"I didn't really pay attention to what he said yesterday when I went back the second time, but the way he was acting has been bothering me."

"What do you mean?"

"He never acted like he hated me because I was a dog. He acted like he hated my presence in general." Eric explained, making the older frown in confusion.

"That really makes no sense." The frustrated looked he got had him raising his hands in defense. "I'm being serious. I'm confused."

A few moments of silence passed, till Eric calmed.

"It sounded like he knew I was a strain…or at least knew I was spying and leading the attack."

At the better explanation, the older frowned and sat up properly to think, Eric quietly watching him.

There was no way that guy could know Eric was a strain, or even leading the attack. The blonde had been studying how dogs acted and behaved for over a week and a half before he stepped out into the field and so far the teen had never slipped up in his act. Eric knew when and how to act at the right time, without hesitation, and not even Anna had ever seen a flaw in his acting. So the guy couldn't have found out, especially since Eric had only been at it for over two weeks and they had only attacked and apprehended three gangs. There weren't any witnesses to blab about the strain, let alone know Eric had been watching them, so there was no information lying around to be found. No one knew Eric was a strain beside HOMRA and Scepter Four, and the blues had been sworn to secrecy by their king via Anna's request.

"There's no way he could know." Yata finally spoke, looking back toward his partner. "The information about you being a strain has been kept secret and all the gangs we battled so far don't know. So it's impossible in general. He was probably just high and grouchy."

"I guess." Eric mumbled, while the vanguard leaned over him and he got a frown in disapproval. "Misaki, I'm not in the mood."

"You sure?" He questioned, before burying his face into the younger's neck and nipping at the skin there, fingers sliding under the faded t-shirt he wore. "It'll help you fall asleep better."

"'M not in the mood." Came the grumbled whine, just as lips latched onto where his human ears were supposed to be and he jumped when fingers brushed against his tail."

The vanguard suddenly finding himself being thrown off the side of the bed, and colliding with the floor, before fingers gripped the back of his neck and knees dug into his thighs. The sudden movement, and pinned position, making him wince in pain, as he let his muscles relax and sighed in defeat.

Crap, he forgot two of probably the most important things about Eric. One, Eric doesn't like being forced to do things he doesn't like, thanks to Hikawa's 'teachings', and two; Eric hates mornings. Top that off with the fact he didn't sleep and…well…at least his head was still attached.

"Maybe later?" He jokingly asked, getting an annoyed eye roll, before he was released and used as a stepping stool to get back in the bed. An action the blonde didn't even need to do, considering he was taller than the vanguard, but it probably made him feel better. "Wake you up at noon?"

A grunt reached him, before the teen disappeared beneath the sheets and Yata let out a sigh in defeat.

So much for morning sex.

* * *

A crash was the next thing to wake up the strain a few hours later. The noise instantly jolting him awake, and into the land of the living, as he sat up in bed and lazily rubbed an eye, his canine ears manifesting on top of his head.

"Misaki? That you?" He called out, with a yawn, while he slowly got out of bed and headed for the doorway. "You okay?"

"I'm fine!" Came the slightly strained response, before the teen walked into the kitchen and paused in the doorway. "Don't come any closer!"

A heavy sigh left the blonde as he noticed the broken plate shards scattered across the tile and rubbed his other eye. The older already grabbing the broom and dust pan to clean up the mess, while he leaned against the entryway to the space.

"Distracted again?"

"No, you put the damn plates in the cabinet too high for me to reach." Yata grumbled sweeping up the pieces and dumping them in the trash. "They would've all come down on me if I hadn't caught'm. I missed one and caused it to slip and hit me in the head."

"Are you okay?" He repeated once more, stepping into the kitchen now that it was safe and noticing the food on the counter.

"Yeah. Probably just have a small bruise." The smaller spoke, gesturing to the handmade sandwiches and little appetizers. "Hungry?"

"Depends if you were going to bribe me awake with it." Eric playfully chuckled, grabbing two plates from the cabinet and handing one to the vanguard, ruffling the older's hair when he received a glare. "Anyone call us to the bar yet?"

"Not yet." Was the reply he received, while he grabbed a sandwich, and a few appetizers, before sitting at the island and running a hand through his hair. A glass being set in front of his plate, while he glanced back to find his partner nearly learning against him to set down his drink. "You felling better?"

"Yeah." The teen spoke, letting the skateboarder press a kiss against his lips and go grab some food for himself. "What time is it?"

"Half past noon." Yata replied, coming back over and settling down across from him.

"Misaki."

"Hmm?" Came the questioning noise, the vanguard's mouthful, till their eyes met and the teen nodded to the seat next to him. "Youhf sufret?"

A chuckle left the blonde, with a nod. "Yeah."

A bit of shuffling, and maneuvering of plates and dishware, rattled through the air till Yata settled in beside him. The strain leaning to the side, and resting his head on the older's shoulder, while the skateboarder ran his fingers through his blonde hair and glanced at him.

"You sure you're better?" Yata asked in concern, making the younger close his eyes and nod.

"Yeah, I just love you." A look of surprise fell over his lovers face for a moment, before he received a smile and kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Eric."

* * *

"A free day?" Yata asked in confusion, blinking at the blonde bartender in front of him, while the others in the bar rolled their eyes. "Why give us a free day?"

"I don't know, maybe because you had a mission yesterday, the day before that, and the entire week before that." Dewa spoke, frowning at him, while Chitose sat hunched over his phone beside him. "You need to relax, Yata."

"I do that when I get home." That got an eye roll from Eric. "What?"

"When was the last time you didn't have a busy day?" Bandō suddenly asked from across the room. "When you just relaxed or skated around doing nothing all day?"

"After Mikoto-san died and you guys left." Came the grumble, completely silencing the bar.

The minutes passing by, before Eric suddenly got up and grabbed him by the arm. The teen suddenly dragging him toward the door, and grabbing his board, while waving back at the others.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Eric-" Yata started, but was ignored, as he was dragged out of the bar and onto the sidewalk. The door closing behind them with a ring, and the younger coming to a stop, his arm being released. "Eric-"

"I hate crowded places."

"Huh?"

"And I'm claustrophobic."

"What are you-?"

"But I like spicy foods and stargazing."

At that point Yata shut up and stared at his lovers back incredulously. Confusion pulsing through every muscle in his body, till the blonde turned toward him and he saw the guilty look on the strain's face. Nothing but sadness and heart break in those blue eyes, as the skateboarder reached his hands out and grasped the younger's shoulders.

"Eric…what…what's going on?" Yata managed to ask, before his skateboard was suddenly shoved in his face and it took all his learned reflexes to keep it from smashing him in the face. "Wha-?"

"I'm asking you out on a date, idiot." Eric almost yelled, keeping his grip on the vanguard's board so it was impossible to move, all while stunning the older into a stupor.

"A…date?"

"You deaf?" Eric snapped, before the older managed to pull the skateboard down and found the teen's face red. "Hey-!"

"Yes." At that the blonde fell silent and blinked at him "I'll go on a date with you."

Red swarmed the younger's face, as he suddenly released his board and glanced away. His hands sliding into his pockets, before he turned away.

"Alright."

A hum left the vanguard, watching the other in amusement. "So, any place in particular?"

"Isn't that your job?" Eric asked, a frown on his face that Yata mirrored.

"How is that my job? You wanted to go on a date. I don't even know what you like."

"I just told you."

"That's four things! You're the one that asked."

"And you're-!" The blonde suddenly cut himself off; a heavy blush taking over once more, as he covered it with a hand. "You're the dominant one."

In an instant the skateboarder mirrored the red dusting the other's face.

"Well it's not like we've been active la-" The moment his board smashed into his face the skateboarder yelped and backed away to cradle his nose. "The fuck, Eric!?"

"Is that seriously all you think about?" Eric demanded, an expression between embarrassment and rage on his face. "I try and sympathize and you want to fuck me? We did it three days ago, Misaki!"

By now people were starting to state, and by the muffled snickers, he had no doubt the guys were moments from laughing their asses off in the bar. Not to mention Eric didn't look like he was going to be done anytime soon.

"Eric, other are-"

"What? Staring? Yeah, they're a bunch of nosey fucks, but that's not what we're focusing on right now." The blonde interrupted, jabbing him in the shoulder with a finger. "We're talking about how you don't appreciate me!"

"Appreciate you?" Yata repeated in shock, glaring at the other. "I do appreciate you! I let you sleep and made you lunch, for fuck sake!"

"I'm talking about missions, Misaki. Every time I go out there you have to make me look weak or complain about me not going first. I'm risking my life every time I got out like that!"

"You think I don't know that?!"

"I don't know, you still a horny fuck?" Eric challenged, glaring at him and getting the vanguard's jaw to drop.

"Excuse me?!"

"How easy do you think it is to go out on a mission every time we make love, huh? You're not exactly gentle!" By now a crowd was watching them, from various locations around them, and the guys were looking at them in concern from inside the bar. "Yet I deal with it, and your constant moves on me, because I fucking care about you, but lately I don't fell like you really care about me!"

"I do-"

"Yet you came onto me this morning!" A wince left the skateboarder.

"You were tired so I was trying to help."

"By what? Fucking me so I can't sit for the next few days?"

"Eric-"

"No, don't you 'Eric' me! I try and sympathize with you, and do something romantic, and you have to bring our sex life into it!" Eric snapped, making the vanguard frown.

"I wasn't trying too. I was just saying I'm not always dominate." Yata spoke, while Eric glared at him and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well you do get a bit bossy and-"

"I do not!"

"That's enough guys." Chitose suddenly spoke, as the two of them glanced over to find the womanizer stepping out of the bar with the others in the doorway. "I think you both need to cool off, before you say something you can't take back."

A snort left the blonde, as he rolled his eyes, pointing to the vanguard.

"Like cooling down will give him enough brain cells to realize how stupid he is."

"Pft, like you're a saint!" Yata snapped, turning back to the teen, ignoring the brunette. "You have to bitch and moan about everything! You can't enjoy anything!"

"Says the guy that never takes days off! You run head first into everything and you never take a moment to analyze anything! If it weren't for us you'd be dead!"

"You're in the same fucking boat, too, Sōlt! You'd be dead without me!"

"YATA!" Came Kusanagi's booming voice, till the words sank in and Eric stared at him in shock and disgust.

Betrayal written all over his face, as the skateboarder cursed and dropped his board to reach for the other.

"Eric, I-"

In seconds a fist smashed into his face, dislocating his jaw, and scrambling his head, as he slammed into the sidewalk and hissed in pain. Fingers shakily reaching to prod at numbing skin, and look up to find his lover looking down at him in hurt, while tears rolled down his face. The blonde's bloodied fist clutched close to his chest, and his entire body shaking, while Fujishima stood beside him and held the teen back before he could do more damage. Chitose and Dewa by his side, and surveying his injuries, while everyone else looked at him in disappointment.

"S-So that's all I am to you, huh?" Eric shakily spoke, stepping back so his old batting partner would back off and give him space. "You didn't love me for a second. You just found me convenient because I fill that damn blue's spot. So you took the opportunity to tether me to you."

"No, I-" Yata started, sitting up, before a sob left the blonde and he fell silent at the heartbroken look on the teen's face. "Eric-"

"You should've just let me die." Eric spoke, before he yanked his hood on and quickly turned away from him, running down the sidewalk without another word.

"Eric!" Came his yell, as he tried to get up to go after him and both Chitose and Dewa held him back. Fujishima already following the blonde, and the two of them quickly disappearing, while he struggled against his fellow clansmen. "Let go of me!"

"Not till both of you cool down." Dewa spoke, the man's voice surprisingly neutral despite the rage in his eyes. "You two need some time away from one another."

"But-"

"Yata." The way his name was spoken sent shivers down his spine, as Kusanagi came into view and looked at him in disappointment. "That's an order."

In seconds his entire body relaxed, surprising the two men beside him, while he cursed and covered his face with his hands in frustration.

"Y-Yes, Kusanagi-san."

* * *

"Eric! Eric, slow down! Eric!"

"Leave me alone!" The blonde yelled, moving faster down the sidewalk, and pushing and shoving people out of the way till a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and he swung.

His fist being caught in Fujishima's palm, and orange eyes looking at him in worry, while bystanders walked past them cautiously. Tears still running down his face, and his entire body in emotional pain, as his old battling partner slowly let go of him and took one of his hands. The man pulling his fallen hood back over his head, and gently tugging him after him, before they headed in a completely different direction from the bar or his original destination. The both of them quiet, minus the blonde's sobs, till they reached an apartment complex he didn't know existed and moved inside.

Fujishima leading him up a few flights of stairs, and to an apartment he didn't recognize, before the man pulled out a key and led them inside. The blonde allowing him to guide him, till the door was closed behind him and he gazed into the space. Boxes filling the most of it, but giving off a very Fujishima like feel, as he turned to his old partner and was suddenly enveloped in a hug. The sudden warmth catching him off guard, but welcomed, before a hiccup left him and he sobbed into the animal lover's shirt. Warm hands holding him close, and rubbing-soothing circles into his shaking form, while his control over his powers snapped and his ears and tail came into existence.

"Eric…"

"I'm so stupid." The blonde shakily spoke, allowing his best friend to lower them to the floor. "I should've known."

"I don't think he meant it, Eric. You both got heated and-"

"He didn't deny it!" He argued back, making the older sigh. "And he's always trying to get me to have sex with him!"

"That's probably his way of showing love, Eric. Yata is-"

"A dumbass that only had sex with me because I was convenient and I would've died." The blonde interrupted. "He might've said he loved me, but he obviously didn't if I'm only alive because he wanted me to be."

A heavy breath left the animal lover, before he was pulled tightly against the man. Fingers running through his hair, and a hand on his back once more, gently rubbing his tense muscles.

"How about we go crash on the couch, order take out, and watch the stars tonight?" Fujishima suggested, leaving his cheek against the teen's head. "Then we can go eat out tomorrow morning and go do something fun tomorrow. Your pick."

A small smile fell over the blonde's face, as he buried his face into the animal lover's chest. The teen knowing the man was trying to get him to forget about this entire incident, and keep him calm and mentally safe, while giving him his freedom. Something they were both used to, after living together for sometime, as he nodded and removed himself from the other. The blonde wiping at his face, and relaxing when his best friend gave him a smile, before he received a troubled frown.

"We'll have to find and unpack the blankets and pillows though."

A chuckle left Eric, as ne nodded and got up with the other.

"Then lets go find them, before I crash on you." The blonde lightly joked, while he was lightly shoved, making him laugh. "And you're buying."

"Of course."

* * *

"Let's get inside Yata."

"Yeah, come on."

Slowly HOMRA's vanguard was pulled to his feet, as a man amongst the crowd lowered his phone and turned off the recording function on it. The video appearing on the device, ready to play, as he smirked and headed away from the scene. His fingers brushing against the screen and sending out dozens of little messages.

_**I've found him.** _

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	7. Apart, but not Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Yata and Eric's huge fight the both them struggle with not only the absences of the other's presence, but how to move from there, and with Eric with Fujishima, and Yata by himself, the task will be a long one. On the other side of the coin Bandō struggles with Shouhei's natural obliviousness, while Fujishima and Kamamoto try their best to help their close friends.

Cover-Up 7

"Are you sure you don't want to stay at my place tonight, Yata-san?" Kamamoto questioned in worry as the man's motorcycle engine cut off and the skateboarder stepped off his board.

"Yeah." Came the simple response, while the vanguard leaned over and picked up his skateboard, ignoring the worried brown eyes watching him.

"I have an extra room you can use for the night."

"I'll be fine, Rikio." Yata spoke, flashing him his usual grin, before waving and heading toward his apartment complex in front of them. "I'll see you."

"Alright…see you, Yata-san."

The quiet response was quickly drown out with the rumble of the blonde's motorcycle engine purring to life while the younger headed up the stairs and toward his apartment. His board tucked under his arm, and the other hand rooting around in his pocket for his keys, as he reached his door and unlocked it. Kamamoto pulling off and heading down the road with one last glance, before the vanguard stepped into his apartment and closed and locked the door behind him. A moment of silence falling over the air, till his skateboard clattered to the floor and he ripped his beanie off his head. The fabric falling to the floor, along with his hoodie, till he was yanking his white shirt over his head and dropping it over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen. His shoes being yanked off and thrown aside, during his trek, as he passed through the entryway and yanked the fridge open.

The stupid thing letting out a creak, and reminding him just how old it was, as he pulled out saran-wrapped plate of sandwiches from lunch and set it on the counter. Fingers grabbing a soda, and slamming the door shut, before he was absentmindedly yanking the cabinet open and grabbing for a plate while opening his drink. A clatter filling the air, and a soft hiss sounding with the can opening, till the ceramic dish slipped through his fingers and a curse left his lips. The plate coming down on his head faster than he could dodge it as he let out a yelp in pain and scrambled back to watch it smash on the floor at his feet, while the soda in his hand crashed to the floor and fizzed out onto the tile. A hand moving up to the sore spot on his head, and glaring down at the dish now in shards by his toes, just as he turned toward the bedroom in a fit of anger and held back a growl.

"Eric, I told you to quit putting the dishes up too high for me to reach!" Yata yelled in agitation, till the silence after slapped him in the face and he cursed.

Realization crashing over him with a wave of agony, and almost bring tears to his eyes, as he slumped down to his knees and yanked at his hair. Soda now flooding his socks, and wrapping around the plate shards below him, while a shaky breath left the skateboarder's lips.

"I'm an idiot." Yata quietly spoke, staring down at the mess his kitchen floor was now. Minutes passing and not even his soaked socks fazing him.

" _I'm talking about missions, Misaki. Every time I go out there you have to make me look weak or complain about me not going first. I'm risking my life every time I got out like that!"_

"I know that…but…"

He was always watching the blonde during those missions. Always making sure his transformations went off without a single issue, always making sure no single person got too hostile with him, always watching to make sure the blonde was safe before taking off into battle and even then he watched the teen. Every strike he made, every hit that connected, and every opponent he brought down was one less person that could hurt Eric and even then it never stopped him from glancing over to make sure the other was okay. Sure he trusted Shouhei and Bandō, but he had a right to be worried. Yet…

" _Says the guy that never takes days off! You run head first into everything and you never take a moment to analyze anything! If it weren't for us you'd be dead!"_

" _You're in the same fucking boat, too, Sōlt! You'd be dead without me!"_

"I'm such an idiot." Yata quietly spoke; digging the heel of his palm into his right eye and squeezing them closed so tightly it hurt.

Him and his big mouth had gone too far again. All he had been trying to do was reason with the blonde, and get him to realize the vanguard did care about him, did love him, but like everything else he fucked it up. He said something he shouldn't have, something he didn't really mean, and he knew Eric would never forgive him in a million years even if he apologized and begged for his forgiveness till he no longer had a voice. All because Eric wasn't a typical teenager his age, not with his past history, and it'd be a fucking miracle if the younger ever forgave him because Eric's trust wasn't something to be taken lightly.

No, if Eric gave anyone his trust, let alone even a shred of love, it meant that you had made it past the blonde's vast protective walls and had literally been given the honor of seeing him in a raw and unprotected state. Yet, even before their argument, the skateboarder had so much more than the blonde's trust. His love. Sure Eric rarely acted remotely lovey-dovey, let alone showed much affection at all, but the fact that he could stand the older and trust him enough to keep his walls down around him spoke volumes. It meant he trusted the vanguard more than he trusted even Fujishima, the man he had lived with for several years now, and he had gone and ruined it. With a handful of words he had destroyed the one good thing he had ever had since his previous king's death, and he knew he'd never get it back. Not with the way the others had blamed him for the blonde's tears, not with the way Eric had looked so hurt before he ran off, and not with the way his chest hurt so badly just thinking about having to sleep in an empty bed tonight. He'd be god damn lucky to even have a chance to gain Eric's love back, but not even he was that lucky.

"I-I'm an i-idiot…"

* * *

Soft laughter broke through the night sky as Kōsuke and Eric sat out on the balcony of the animal lover's new apartment and ate under the stars. The blonde trying to keep the food in his mouth from spilling out, while the older man grinned slightly and tried to hold back from laughing further. A harsh smack being delivered to the male, even if he hadn't laughed, while the younger lightly glared at him and forced himself to swallow what was puffed up in his cheeks.

"Y-You're horrible, Kōsuke." Eric laughed between coughs, taking a drink of his soda to clear his throat.

"I thought it was funny." The male replied, a slightly smug look on his face that got another light smack.

"You know what I mean, jerk."

A small nod was all Kōsuke gave while he watched his old battling partner grumble and pick at his take out with his chopsticks. Bits of vegetables being pushed aside, and noodles and meat instantly held captive between the two pieces of wood, as Eric shoved the food into his mouth and glanced up at the night sky. Very few stars even visible, considering the city lights flooded out their brightness, yet the older knew he wasn't just looking up at them because he liked them. Kōsuke knew Eric was looking up at them because he was deep in thought, even amongst their conversation that they had been having for over two hours, and no matter how many jokes or memories he brought up the younger's mind wasn't going to shift to a different worry.

When Eric started thinking he thought everything through, even if it gave him headaches, or drove him insane, or caused him to snap, because that's all the younger had had before he came to HOMRA. In the midst of Hikawa's hell all the blonde had had was his mind, which had been somewhat broken, but from what hadn't been corrupted was full of hope, and ideas, and worries, and when the blonde had been left to his own devices he thought and hoped. Of course now was different, considering he was part of HOMRA and Hikawa was gone, but that never stopped Eric's overactive mind. If Kōsuke let him he'd be up all night like this, but from what Yata said earlier in their argument it sounded like Eric didn't get any sleep last night and a second night of constant worrying was only going to make him worse.

"Too bad there aren't more stars out tonight." Kōsuke finally spoke, quieter than normal so he wouldn't spook the other, while he received a nod.

"Yeah, but it can't be helped." Eric replied, looking back into his take out container and rummaging around inside of it. "People won't turn off the city lights just so the stars can be seen. If the stars were brighter there wouldn't be a problem."

A mental sigh filled the animal lover's head while he watched the other and the comment sank into the air. Great, this wasn't good. Eric was getting negative again.

"True, but-"

"Kōsuke, I don't want to talk about Yata right now." The blonde interpreted, silencing the older man and gaining a frown from him.

"But you need to or you'll be up all night." An exasperated sigh, along with a 'no shit' look, was directed toward him while the blonde set down his food and leaned back against the sliding glass door. "Is something bothering you, besides what you argued over?"

"No."

"Do you want to talk about what-"

"Kōsuke, you're not my counselor, so stop." Eric bit out, an irritated look falling over his face, while he pulled his knees to his chest and rested his cheek against one of them. "I know you're trying to help, but I really don't want it right now."

"So you'd rather sit out here all night, freeze to death, go mad thinking about whatever is bothering you, and blow up on me tomorrow?" Kōsuke questioned, instantly getting a hurt look from the blonde.

"I do not do-"

"You do." The animal lover spoke bluntly, shutting up his old partner. "Every time you keep stuff in you agonize over it and then blow up on the first person who talks to you, or the first object that annoys you. So do you want to talk about it, or do you want to act like an asshole tomorrow?"

Silence fell over them while Eric glared at him and Kōsuke keep a calm and passive look on his face. The blonde's expression turning to one of annoyance, then anger, then hurt, and back to annoyance, before his entire expression dropped and he looked at the floor below them with a lost look on his face. Almost as if he had angrily ran through a maze to escape an annoying sidekick and just realized he didn't know where the exit was.

"Eric-"

"That argument we had really was stupid, wasn't it?" The blonde finally spoke, his voice so small and quiet it took all the older had to hear him. A fact that seemed practically impossible since he had lived with the other for so long and was used to his soft voice on occasion. "He- I…I said all that stuff, but…"

A heavy sigh left the animal lover; before he reached out a hand and messed up the teen's hair, blue eyes glancing up at him in confusion and hurt.

"You both got heated and said some things you shouldn't, it's not something new. It's just different because the two of you are together and you don't know how to handle it." He replied, just as the other glanced away and tightly gripped the fabric of his pants.

"I get that, but…I said all those horrible things and I had no right to." Eric spoke in slight panic and remorse, burying his face into his knees. "He was so nice to me this morning, Kōsuke, you should've seen it. Besides coming onto me like usual we talked out my problem and he let me sleep in. Then, after I woke up, he had made lunch and everything, even had my clothes set out for me. I never asked him to do any of that but he did and…"

A frustrated growl left the teen before his hands dug into hair and the animal lover retracted his hand with a small smile. All because, despite the slight anger and annoyance in his voice, the older could make out the younger's red tinted ears. That was, till Eric's hands dropped to his sides and Kōsuke looked at him in concern.

"I just can't…I can't handle it." Eric spoke quietly, fingers trying to dig into the cement balcony. "How can he be so nice to me so suddenly when…when we used to argue with each other so often and be at each other's throats practically? How can he change so quickly and do so much, when I can't even feel half of that? I mean I like him, but his love and my love are just so different. He seems to love everything about me, but I don't love all of him…or at least I don't love him as much as he does me. Not to mention he always wants to touch me, but I can't handle it. It took me forever to get used to living with you, and accidently touching or battling together, and now he always wants to touch me and make contact and I can't-"

"It sounds like you're on different levels." Kōsuke finally spoke, cutting off his friend's rant, and watching the younger stiffen in his curled up state. "Yata isn't holding back and showing he loves you, but you're the opposite. You're uncertain and afraid."

"I'm not." Came the quiet retort, yet the animal lover knew it was a lie.

"What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"You could've fooled me." A heavy clatter filled the air as the blonde suddenly got to his feet and yanked the sliding glass door open. His old battling partner dashing inside, and out of sight, while the animal sighed and gazed after him into the dark apartment. "I went too far."

The slamming of the bedroom door was his clear confirmation, before Kōsuke slid the sliding glass door closed and leaned against it to gaze up at the dark sky. Their take out still beside him, but now forgotten, while he listened to Eric angrily shuffle inside his apartment till he settled down for bed and silence met him. Something that obviously couldn't last long as his cellphone rang and he dug it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello, Kamamoto-san." He greeted, having glanced at the caller I.D. before he picked up the call.

" _Hello, Fujishima."_ A moment of silence fell between them, till the animal lover decided to take the metaphorical jump.

"How is Yata-san doing?" The heavy sigh that reached him didn't seem the least bit comforting. "That bad?"

" _Pretty much. Yata-san barely said a word all day, even when the others lectured him, and he's been acting so distant since the fight."_ The larger man spoke in concern. _"I know it's the first real fight they've had, but it wasn't really his fault till the end and the others acted like it was so he's been blaming himself for it. I just know it."_

"Well there's not much you can do about that. The others won't listen unless Anna or Kusanagi intervene and Yata will feel bad either way. He's never made Eric cry since he's joined."

" _I know, but…I wish they hadn't fought."_

"We all do." Was his simple reply, till the other man sighed.

" _How is Eric-kun?"_

"He calmed down enough to talk to me and tell me a little bit on what made him snap, but I took it a bit too far."

" _Is he okay?"_

"Yeah. He'll be angry for a bit, but at least he'll fall asleep tonight."

" _What was wrong? Or can you not tell without him getting upset?"_

"It won't matter. Us talking could be enough to make him upset in his emotional state at this point, but even I can't be sure." The animal lover spoke, ignoring the concerned noise that left his fellow clansmen. "It seems that just being with Yata is putting him on edge and putting him in unknown territory."

" _What do you mean?"_

"Well we all know how he grew up." Kōsuke spoke, getting a small confirmation. "Just imagine a middle school or high school student suddenly being called on by an upperclassmen for the first time and having that upperclassmen tell them they love them."

A noise of understanding left the heftier man.

" _So you're saying Eric is just confused and scared because he doesn't know what to do, or how to act, and Yata-san is being a bit forward?"_

"From what I gathered, yes, but he hasn't told me." He confirmed, getting a sigh from the other.

" _Well if that's true then at least it's something we've all gone through at some point."_

"That may be true, but in Eric's case it'll be harder on him than it was us."

" _Because of Hikawa."_

"Yeah." A heavy sigh left Kamamoto, before shuffling was heard in the background.

" _Well there's not much we can do for him. At least not the others and myself, and I'd hate for you to have to help him all by yourself-"_

"It's not something I haven't done before, Kamamoto-san." Kōsuke interrupted, softly smiling. "I've been with Eric helping him cope and adjust since he's joined. This isn't too much different that I can't handle it on my own. It'll probably just take him a little while to calm down and be ready for a second attempt. He usually isn't one to give up easily."

" _True…Sh-Should I tell Yata-san or…?"_

"I wouldn't, because if you even tell him a little he'll jump to conclusions or try and come find Eric and apologize, and neither of them need that right now."

" _Alright. Then I'll keep Yata-san busy till you two come back when you're ready. Just check in so Kusanagi-san and Anna won't get worried."_

"Of course."

" _Night, Fujishima."_

"Night, Kamamoto-san." The click of the call ending reached him, before the animal lover set his phone down and gazed up at the sky. A heavy breath leaving him, as he slowly got up and glanced into the dark apartment. "This won't be easy, though."

* * *

"And then the main character broke down the door to the villains' lair and this huge epic fight went down!" Shouhei happily exclaimed, his voice a lot louder than it needed to be, while Bandō keep his gaze out ahead of them in case the idiot walked into traffic without realizing it again. The man ignoring half of what was being said, considering he had been watching the same show last night, and moved aside to avoid the brunette's sweeping gesture in an attempt to mimic the attack the protagonist had used. Several people passing by them giving them strange looks, and Shouhei's voice getting louder, till whispers passed by them and younger finally reached his breaking point. "And then the heroine came rushing in and-"

"Would you shut up with that stupid show already? It's not that good, anyway!" The hooded man snapped, trying to ignore the disapproving looks pedestrians threw at him for his noise level, and his childhood friend's slightly hurt expression at his unnecessary comment.

"You're mean, San-chan." Shouhei whined, gaining them even more attention, while the younger covered his slowly burning face with his palm and his battling partner huffed. "I was just getting to the good part, too!"

"I know, the heroine comes rushing in and the villain kidnaps her to use her as a hostage against the main character." Bandō grumbled, till he realized his mistake and a huge smile spread across the brunette's face.

"You watch it too, San-chan?" The amount of hope and happiness in the man's eyes had his cheeks darkening further, before he was picking up his pace to avoid the brunette from catching the color on his cheeks and ignoring the huff that left the other. "San-chan, wait up!"

"Then hurry up, you walk too slow!" The hooded man snapped.

Shouhei continuing to complain behind him, despite the fact the older was fitter and could catch up to him easily, while the dark-haired male rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. This is what he got for saving this stupid idiot when they were kids, especially since the moment the idiot joined HOMRA.

Bandō had never stood out when they were kids, always being ignored and chosen last for teams and projects, and after he saved the brunette idiot from drowning his petty existence only increased. He was either known as the kid that followed the popular Shouhei Akagi around, or the invisible student everyone forgot. So much so that even his first crush didn't even acknowledge his existence and chose Shouhei instead. This continuous pattern stayed with him through their schooling career till they graduated and separated. Of course by then he had already joined HOMRA and found a place to belong amongst them, rising high in their ranks quickly and being recognized for his control over their red aura. This, however, didn't last long as he slowly faded into the background like he had in school and was barely acknowledged unless called upon to fight besides his fellow clansmen. Then Shouhei came along and…A quick glance over at his battling partner rewarded him with a pair of confused brown eyes and that stupid expression he hated, before he glanced back down at the sidewalk and inwardly grumbled.

Then the idiot joined HOMRA, secretly trained using his powers, and went and got himself into trouble. Of course it had to be the hooded man himself that tried to bail him out, and failed along with him, showing his clan just how petty he was, but the fact this stupid idiot hadn't changed in years irritated him. Especially since he was growing feelings for said idiot. The stupid, sometimes clumsy, impatient, and perky idiot. God he sunk low, falling in love with the one guy that was always seen as better than him and unknowingly made the hooded man sink into the background. Was he a glutton for punishment? Or was he just grasping at straws?

"San-chan!" Shouhei whined beside him, snapping the other out of his thoughts and getting him to drop the hand over his face and glance at his battling partner.

"What?"

The short, snappy, question had the brunette blinking at him for a moment. Brown eyes meeting shaded black, before the older suddenly stood up straight as they walked and glanced ahead of them.

"Do you think Eric-kun and Yata-san will be okay?" The question had them falling silent for a few moments while Bandō inwardly sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Eric and Yata. Just thinking or saying their names sent his stomach in a downward spiral, the fight from yesterday still fresh in his mind as the pair argued in front of the bar. That stupid, little, fight that spiraled out of control and sent their youngest member and their vanguard off in two separate directions and away from one another. A sight that everyone knew had been coming, but wished it never would happen. After all, seeing the once arguing men now together had been a breath of fresh air to the clan, but now everything felt wrong with the both of them separated and Eric missing along with Fujishima. Especially since everything that had happened over a month ago.

From Yata and Eric's first argument since this ordeal, to them discovering the blonde was a half-strain, till he fully came to his powers and displayed them in front of the clan, along with their new relationship, it had seemed like the pair of them were always at odds with one another. They seemed like oil and water, but when everyone had learned they became…dare he say a couple? The both of them had changed quite a bit.

Eric took on a lot more responsibility, becoming what Kusanagi essentially called a 'covert canine' within the clan, and not only learned but trained to control his new found strain power to the best of his ability to help the clan. From the grueling hours he spent at dog parks, and hunched over books he couldn't read half the words from, the blonde had spent a lot of time and energy to be of use to everyone while Yata diligently watched him from afar. Their prideful vanguard close by during the blonde's visits to the park, helping him read words he couldn't pronounce the kanji to, and always watching him during scouting missions. The chestnut-haired male almost always sneaking out of the van to make sure Eric was okay during every recon mission the blonde went on, not to mention every time the idiot checked to see if Eric was okay during battles and…oh hell, what was he saying? The both of them had changed a lot since they got together. Eric wasn't as snippy and quiet as before, standing strong amongst their ranks. While Yata finally had someone he could love and cherish, to fill the void in his heart that stupid blue made years ago. Sure they looked like oil and water on the outside, and sure they had had a huge fight yesterday, but every time they were together, and thought they were alone, he could tell how much they meant to one another. Especially since the skateboarder could get a soft smile out of their youngest member.

If you compared them to Shouhei and him, well there wasn't anything to compare. Shouhei was the perky, impatient, and sometimes-clumsy idiot everyone in the clan seemed to love; while Bandō seemed to be the loud, nagging, and petty one amongst them. Always yelled at first for being too loud, always the last to be asked on a mission, and always the first one to be forgotten. Comparing the two of them was like comparing a rock to a diamond, or a bike to a motorcycle, and Bandō didn't even stand a chance. Sure the brunette seemed to love his company, and would annoy him to no end just to be able to speak to him, but even thinking for a second that Shouhei could remotely love him was impossible. I mean, look at Eric and Yata! Sure they had been on such great terms before, but after one fight they fell apart. If him and Shouhei ever had ever a speck of the relationship Eric and Yata had they wouldn't even last a day. Neither of them would be able to handle it. Which meant the chances of Eric and Yata getting back together was just as slim, if not a miracle.

"How do you think I'd know?" Bandō finally answered, frowning at the other and ignoring the deflated look he received. "If anything Yata is beating himself up for saying what he did to Eric and Eric is complaining to Fujishima. If they get back together it'll be a miracle."

"That's a little harsh, San-chan. Yata-san really loves Eric-kun."

"Then he shouldn't have said what he did. If he kept his mouth shut then none of this would've happened and they'd still be cuddling up in a booth." The hooded man replied as they turned the corner and the bar came into view. "If they really cared about their relationship they should've talked it out calmly, instead of snapping at each others throats."

Silence was the next thing that greeted him, before Shouhei disappeared from his line of sight and Bandō had to stop and turn to the other in annoyance. An insult on the tip of his tongue, and his eyebrows furrowing in irritation, till brown eyes meet shaded black and the older felt his body freeze up. Those rich chocolate pools trying to melt past his shades, and every defensive wall he had in place, to reach raw emotion the older wasn't even comfortable in revealing, all while his head tilted slightly in question. Almost as if he was silently asking if he was okay, or if he wasn't feeling well, considering what he had said seemed a bit out of character. Yet that didn't even seemed to cover half of it. It was almost like he was intrigued by him, creepy as it sounded.

"San-chan-" Shouhei started, his voice a bit lower than normal, and sending a blush right across the hooded man's cheeks, before he whirled around and the brunette seemed to jolt back into reality. "San-chan!"

"Hurry up, idiot! I'm not arriving late because of you!"

"But San-chan-!" The brunette called, jogging after him, his voice full of confusion.

Them being together would never work out. Just like Eric and Yata getting back together would require a miracle.

* * *

A yawn penetrated the air as Eric rubbed his right eye in his drowsy state and ignored Kōsuke's gaze on him. The pair currently in the blonde's favorite restaurant, and waiting for their food, while people chatted around them. Parents with their children happily conversating, or reprimanding them for misbehaving, and others either together in pairs or eating alone. The entire atmosphere seeming to dampen his mood, and remind him that he could be as happy as them if he hadn't had that stupid argument with Yata yesterday, till the waitress suddenly came over with their food and set it on their table before disappearing. Orange eyes watching him all the while, till the blonde hesitantly picked up his fork and dug into his breakfast. A total of two bites making it into his stomach, before his best friend decided to open his mouth and hit the nail right on the head.

"Thinking about Yata?" Kōsuke asked, as if he was asking about the weather, and proceeded to dig into his own breakfast. Proving that if he ever hated the other for any reason, it was for being able to read him so damn easily.

"Don't want to talk about him." Eric muttered, shoving food into his face in hopes that his old battling partner wouldn't ask him any more questions if his mouth was full.

"If you don't you'll get nowhere." Came the predicted answer. "Then you'll spend hours thinking about it and-"

"I slept fine last night. So can we drop it for right now, Kōsuke?" Eric demanded, his voice rising a bit and the blonde ignoring the few looks people in the restaurant gave him for his outburst. A small moment of silence passing between them before the younger sighed. "I'd just like to eat breakfast and not have to think about him for a few hours. Can we do that?"

Silence passed between them till a small nod was given from the older and orange eyes moved from the blonde to his plate. Eric letting out a mental sigh of relief, before he started back on his food and let his body relax. The teen deciding to focus on his meal, instead of his rampant thoughts, and the fact that Kōsuke's constant need to help him was boarding annoying, while the people around them started to ignore them once more.

"What do you want to do today?" The older asked a few minutes later, making the teen pause mid-bite and glance up at the other.

"Aren't we going to the bar today?" Eric asked back, receiving a raised eyebrow in question.

"Do you really want to go to the bar today?" Kōsuke questioned, as the blonde fell silent and looked down at his plate.

To be completely honest, he didn't. He didn't want to have to walk into the bar, after the huge fight yesterday, and have everyone crowd him to ask if he was okay. TO see how he was holding up, to talk about Yata as if he was the criminal in this entire situation, and that it'd work on in the end; whether or not they stayed together. Of course, most of all, the last thing he wanted was to walk into the bar and see the first expression that would cross over the vanguard's face the moment their eyes met. Would it be sadness? Hurt? Regret? Or love? Just thinking about it made his chest hurt, and the last thing he wanted was to see it for himself. The last thing he wanted was to be rejected because it was his fault they had the argument in the first place.

"No." Eric quietly spoke, his grip tightening around his fork, while Kōsuke watched him in worry. "Not yet."

A look of understanding fell over the other's face, before he received a nod.

"Then what do you want to do today?" Came the repeated question, causing the blonde's eyebrows to furrow. "It's the middle of the week so the theater's shouldn't be crowded for a school day, or we can go shopping if you need anything, maybe just walk around."

Amongst the older's suggestions the teen glared down at his plate in concentration and tried to think past the one thing he wanted to do today. The one, embarrassing, and annoying, thing he tried this best to push aside, while his old battling partner rattled off a few easy ideas the teen wouldn't mind doing and waited for his answer. That same, stupid, idea rattling in his head, that he knew even Yata would laugh at him for, before he looked up from his plate and up at the other.

"A movie sounds fine." Eric grumbled, till Kōsuke raised an eyebrow in question and slightly frowned. "What now?"

"What do you really want to do?" His best friend asked, while the blonde grimaced and the pet lover softly smiled. "You know I won't make fun of you for it. You've probably suggested weirder things, Eric."

"I doubt it." Came the grumble, before he ruffled his already messy hair and glanced back down at the table. "Canfwegoforafwalkwithmeasadog?"

The utter look of confusion that crossed Kōsuke's face almost had him laughing, till the other cleared his throat and set his fork down.

"Come again, and not at mock five?"

In an instant the blonde's face turned pink, before he covered up his face with his hands and let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, just…don't laugh please."

* * *

beep…Beep…Beeeep!

A heavy groan filled the air as Yata threw a pillow over his head and buried his face into the fabric below him. One of his hands reaching out beside him to fumble toward the nightstand, till his tails scrapped against glass and a horrid screeching sound exploded against his ears.

BeeeeeeeEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEEEEPPP!

A sharp hiss fell past his lips, before he quickly sat up and fought with the sheets tangled around his legs, his pillow hitting the floor in the process and his irritation growing by the minute. That was, till he realized he was in the living room, instead of the bedroom.

BEEEEP! BEEEEP! BEEeeeepp!

Slowly the events of yesterday came back to him, before he roughly shoved a hand through his hair and squeezed his eyes shut. His forehead colliding with his knees, and the alarm clock in the bedroom still blaring, but fading out from the vanguard's hearing, while an image of Eric holding back tears flashed through his head and he pulled at the strands in his fingers. The pain nowhere close to what he deserved to be put through as he slowly got to his feet and tossed the blanket aside. A heavy flop telling him it hit the floor, while he padded toward the bedroom and stopped in the doorway.

Everything left just as it had been yesterday, minus the clothes he shoved into the hamper from last night, as he hesitantly stepped inside and toward the nightstand. Each footstep only causing the pain in his belly to increase, till he reached his destination and bopped the top of the device with his knuckles, making the horrid beeping coming to a halt and silence to take over. A quick flip of a switch from the back of it preventing it from continuing it's tirade in a few minutes, before the vanguard glanced toward the bed and held back a heavy sigh.

Nothing but ruffled sheets and Eric's pillow left on the bed as the chestnut-haired male reached out to touch the fabric and drew his fingers back just as quickly. An image of a tired Eric gazing up at him, and irritated as always, grumbling at him, before the blonde turned his back to him and disappeared into thin air. The hallucination bring new found pain into his chest as he slowly sat on the edge of the bed and gazed down at the sheets. Fingers tightening into the fabric, while the blonde's scent wafted up to him and he flopped onto the mattress. Nothing but fresh spring air and fabric softener reaching his senses, before he was grabbing at the pillow beside him and yanking it toward his chest. The cushiony support bending in half with the strength of his hold, while he buried his face into the pillowcase and inhaled as much of the scent as he could. The act almost bringing tears to his eyes, if not for his watch alarm beeping in the living room, as he unburied his face from the fabric and gazed at the empty space beside him in ache and regret.

"I'm sorry, Eric."

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	8. Freedom & Stupidity

Cover-Up 8

"No. No way in hell," Eric grumbled, glaring at the objects in his best friend's hands and ignoring the looks he received from a few customers around them.

A heavy sigh was all he got, while Kōsuke glanced back at the pegs in the aisle, and Eric shoved his hands into his hoodie pockets. The pair currently stood in a pet store of all places — in the dog section by the canine collar and leashes. A blue leash and collar lay in his old battle partner's hand and an exasperated look lay on his face.

"Well, dogs are supposed to be on leashes in public, Eric," the animal-lover spoke, looking over the colors and styles sold. "And I know you don't want to attract attention, so do you have a better idea?"

In an instant, the blonde sent a harsh glare toward the man before glancing at the items and chewing on his inner cheek.

"No, but I can't protect myself with one," he responded before his best friend pulled a collar off a peg and handed it to him.

"This has a clip design that unhinges if it's caught on anything, so it'll be easier to get off," Kōsuke noted, while Eric frowned at it.

"That's a disgusting pattern." At that, the man gestured to an entire row of different colors and designs, and Eric heavily frowned. "I'd still rather not."

Another heavy sigh left the orange-haired man as he put the blue collar and leash in his hands back on the pegs, and Eric felt his stomach swirl unpleasantly. It wasn't the act of picking out a collar and leash set that embarrassed him but the idea of wearing one and being caught in it by the others.

If any of the others, especially Yata, saw him wearing one, they'd never let him live it down. There would be an onslaught of jokes and gag gifts that would never get old for them, and Eric would be driven to madness with it, not to mention he didn't want to hear Yata's reaction to it one bit. He knew the vanguard would make a sly joke about it if he ever told the chestnut he wanted to do what he had asked Kōsuke, hence why he never mentioned it. Actually picking out a collar in broad daylight was making him feel self-conscious. He felt like he was buying lingerie in a department store and getting disgusted looks from customers and employees. Why couldn't he just not wear one?

"Just pick one that doesn't look stupid," Eric finally snapped, getting a raised eyebrow from the man before the teen turned his back to the other and headed for the end of the aisle. "I'm going to the bathroom."

This was a stupid idea — a stupid, random, idiotic, and terrible idea. Just what was he thinking? Sure, he had canine urges thanks to his stupid strain DNA, but to actually want to do this was unheard of in his morals. He may have been considered a dog in Hikawa- but only in title. With this, he really felt like one, like he was finally giving in.

A heavy sigh and shake of the head had the blonde snapping out of his depressing state of mind, while he pushed the door to the store bathroom open and stepped inside. The space was thankfully vacant as he walked to the sinks and turned the water on at the first one in his reach. Cold water collected in his palms before he splashed it over his face and then looked in the mirror. Tired blue eyes looked back at him. He reached for the crappy paper towel dispenser, and his fingers smashed into an automatic dryer. He instantly emitted a hiss into the air as he drew his hand back and glared at the device. Just then, the bathroom door opened, and Kōsuke came in.

An awkward silence followed after, considering the blonde's appearance: his face wet and his hand being tenderly cradled. The younger wiped his sleeve against his wet skin in embarrassment and glanced toward the plastic bag in his friend's hand.

"Do I really have to?" Eric grumbled, getting a soft smile from the other.

"Yeah."

A heavy sigh left the blonde as he walked into a stall; closed the door, leaving the lock untouched; and started to strip. His hoodie and shoes came off easily and dropped to the floor, while he unbuckled his belt and snapped the button to his pants open. The fabric fell to the tile with his boxers before he let out another heavy sigh and let himself transform. Blue smoke instantly filled the air around him, and the teen felt his bones form and reshape to fit his canine appearance until he settled down onto all four paws and shook out his fur. The colored haze around him dissipated. Kōsuke carefully pushed open the door and looked down at him with a soft smile. Eric's best friend knelt down in front of him and ruffled up the blonde's fur before he retrieved the items he had bought and held them up for the teen to examine.

The items appeared to be thankfully tolerable: a black leash and collar. An even closer look revealed to him that not only was the collar designed to unhinge like Kōsuke had said but was also covered in silver studs — a detail that would've had the dog frowning at his best friend if he had the muscle structure to do so. He instead butted his head against the items and huffed — something that had the animal-lover smiling as he proceeded to click the stupid thing around the blonde's neck and adjust it. The process took a few minutes before the leash was attached to and the man gathered his clothes that still lay on the floor.

"There. How's that?" Kōsuke asked after gathering up the fabric and shoving it into the shopping bag in his hand which he then put in the backpack slung over his shoulder.

_It itches like ever living hell._

In response Eric scratched at his neck with his hind leg and huffed, earning a chuckle from the man. His leash handle was grabbed, and his head was patted.

"You'll get used to it." At that the teen just stared at him and huffed. Kōsuke stood up and nodded to the bathroom door. "You ready?"

_As ready as I'll ever be._

* * *

Something was wrong with San-chan.

That was the conclusion Shouhei came to while he watched his childhood friend and battle partner talk to their fellow clanmates. The younger man tried his best to make conversation with the others and ignored their virgin jokes as he laughed and gave them a fake smile. His dark eyes never once shifted in Shouhei's direction nor did he pay Shouhei one single bit of attention, while Shouhei frowned and chewed on his inner cheek.

Something was definitely wrong with San-chan.

Especially since their talk this morning on the way to the bar. The way his childhood friend spoke and acted seemed very un-Bandō-like, and it had the brunette worrying.

Was San-chan sick? Was something bothering him? Did he get mugged last night? Or threatened…?

No. None of those happened; they shouldn't have because San-chan would be the first one to tell the others if he was sick or in trouble. He didn't hide his problems like everyone else, but…

" _Then he shouldn't have said what he did. If he kept his mouth shut then none of this would've happened, and they'd still be cuddling up in a booth. If they care about their relationship, they should've talked it out calmly, instead of snapping at each other's throats."_

Something was definitely wrong with San-chan.

The San-chan he knew would've never spoken like that. Instead, he would've told the other that both men were stupid for thinking their relationship was going to work, let alone last as long as it did, but San-chan had surprised him yet again. Just like the time the man saved him when they were kids and just after he joined HOMRA. His childhood friend was always snapping and complaining about everything, and Shouhei knew he was a really nice guy underneath it all, but he hadn't expected him to say what he had—not the sincere and honest words that had tumbled out of his mouth. Even if they weren't very Bandō-like Shouhei still didn't know what was wrong with his childhood friend.

"Yata-san would know," the brunette sighed to himself, frowning down at the soda in his hands. "Yata-san and Eric-kun always know what's wrong."

Everyone in the bar would probably agree with that statement easily, especially with the part about Eric. The blonde had always been correcting others since he joined, and ever since awakening his strain genes, those moments have seemed to increase. The teen was always very perceptive of everything around him. Of course Yata could surprise them at moments as well, but the pair together was something no one could rival. Especially since after the last mission, when they pulled Shouhei aside.

_"Oi, Shouhei!" came Yata's call from upstairs, making the brunette jolt in his seat at the bar, while footsteps thudded against the stairs. "Shouhei!"_

_"Here," the man called, the others looking toward the skateboarder's direction in confusion. The moment Yata noticed Shouhei, a smug look replaced his features, while he walked over to the other and wrapped an arm around the brunette's shoulders._

_"Yata-san-?"_

_"Eric told me that-"_

_"Don't even think of finishing that sentence, Misaki," came the blonde's interrupted warning, just as he appeared in the doorway and frowned at Yata. The others were still trying to figure out what was going on, and Bandō missing for some reason._

_"But-"_

_"Misaki." Eric's tone had the skateboarder falling silent quicker than Shouhei could blink, before the blonde gestured them to follow him upstairs and disappeared._

_The others didn't even bother to ask what was going on, in fear the blonde may direct his rage into them instead of Yata, while the brunette quickly followed the pair in confusion. All three of them headed up to the second floor and into an empty bedroom. Eric closed the door behind them and smacked the vanguard in the back of the head._

_"The hell! What gives, Eric?!" Yata yelped in pain, rubbing the growing sore now on the back of his head, while the blonde crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at his partner._

_"I could ask you the same thing, Chihuahua," the teen replied, to which the skateboarder just gave him a confused glance. "Just because I give you information doesn't mean you can tell everyone you can about it."_

_"I was just going to tell Shouhei."_

_"In front of the entire bar." At that Yata snapped his mouth shut and Eric sighed. "Thought so. Honestly, maybe I should treat you like a dog."_

_"Oi!"_

_"Um…." Shouhei cautiously tried to interject, instantly gaining both pairs of eyes on him, making him blink in surprise. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Not particularly," the blonde replied, leaning against the door and ignoring the brunette's confused expression._

_"But Bandō's-" Yata attempted to speak, but Eric sent him a warning look, and the upbeat man glanced at them in worry._

_"Is San-chan okay?" Shouhei asked, getting a nod from Eric._

_"He's fine, and he should continue to be," was the reply he got as blue eyes met his brown. Eric suddenly became really serious. "But keep an eye on him. You might learn a few interesting things from him."_

From there Eric and Yata had argued some more over something Shouhei couldn't understand. Eventually, they left and abandoned him in his confused state. The brunette was unable to even comprehend what vague answer he was given, and he eventually gave up on it entirely, deciding he'd figure it out later when it hits him. Of course, right now he'd give anything to understand what the pair meant; it was killing him not to know.

"Is Yata coming today?" Chitose asked their second-in-command, while the bartender poured their little king a drink.

"After the way you guys bullied him, I doubt it," Dewa spoke up before Kusanagi could comment, and Bandō frowned.

"He deserved most of it, though," the hooded man declared, ignoring the disapproving look he received in return. "If he had watched what he was saying, or just avoided the argument, then we wouldn't have this issue. Not to mention, he made Eric cry."

A few muttered agreements followed, while Shouhei stared at his battle partner in wonder, and Kusanagi finally spoke up.

"Kamamoto called me and said he was going to keep Yata-chan busy for a while, so he can cool down and avoid doing something rash," the blonde announced, while giving them a stern gaze. "So don't bother him."

"Right."

"Of course."

"Sure."

A small nod was all Shouhei managed as he continued to watch his battle partner in confusion and amazement. San-chan seeming to notice his gaze; he could tell by the jolt that wracked Shouhei's frame before a pink wildfire spread across his cheeks. and he snapped at Chitose's joke. Dark eyes instantly darted from the upbeat man's range of vision, and Shouhei frowned, tightly gripping his glass.

Yeah, something was definitely wrong with San-chan.

* * *

"Morning, Yata-san."

A heavy frown fell over the skateboarder as he stared at the man just outside his apartment. The younger had the biggest urge to just slam the door in his friend's face and go back to sleeping on the couch instead of dealing with the hell that would ensue if he did let the other in. Of course he'd get a lecture for it, and a tirade of calls from the older, but the idea of listening to his pity wasn't appealing either. He didn't want the apologies and encouraging words. He wanted his boyfriend back, and he want some more sleep—neither of which he'd get if he let his old battle partner in.

"Morning." His response was so bland and emotionless he was surprised those brown eyes staring at him didn't pop out of their respective eye sockets.

"Uh…" The hesitation and unsureness between them was almost painful as a decorated donut box came into view, and Yata raised an eyebrow. "I brought breakfast."

At that, the skateboarder moved aside and let the elder in with a sigh. Hazel eyes gazed up at the ceiling in defeat, while his old partner pushed past him into the apartment. Damn it, why couldn't he turn down free food?

"Ignore the shit on the couch," Yata called, shutting and locking the door, before he followed in the direction of the other and found sad brown eyes looking at his makeshift bed. "Fell asleep on the couch watching TV last night."

Neither a nod nor noise of confirmation, left the older man while the vanguard tossed the blanket and pillow into the corner of the room and flopped onto the couch. Kamamoto sat beside him moments after before setting down the box. The skateboarder quickly opened it to grab a glazed donut. He took a huge bite out of the pastry as well as muttered a word of appreciation for the treat. The younger then headed toward the kitchen to get them drinks and napkins. The silence continued throughout his practiced motions until he returned to the living room and set their glasses down. The donut was already three-quarters devoured and his heftier friend's hands still empty.

"Yata-san-"

"I know," the younger interrupted, shoving the rest of the treat between his lips and taking a sip of juice. "I know, Kamamoto."

"Then why are you…" The rest faded away while the younger sadly smiled down at the box in front of them.

"Why do I seem so calm about it?" Yata asked, getting a nod in return, the younger's smile fading. "Because I fucked up the worst way possible, and it'll be a miracle if Eric ever takes me back, let alone listens to me."

"But Yata-"

"No, I fucked up, and I have to live with it. I have to accept that Eric may never want to even look at me because I told him he'd be dead without me, and I have to live with the fact I made him cry." A heavy chuckle left the younger before he rubbed a hand over his face and pulled at his hair. "Hell, he pretty much hates everything about me now, so if I ever see him again, I most likely would've won the lottery."

The sad look in those shaded eyes only made the pain in his chest from earlier rise up once more. Before he knew it, he was grabbing another donut and shoving it in his face. His best friend watched him with concern, while he quickly devoured the treat and worked at his juice. The silence was nearly unbearable as his glass was set down, and Kamamoto finally spoke up.

"So what are you going to do?"

The question had him halt in his quest to grab another sugary sweet, and he stared at the box. Eventually, his hand dropped to his lap, and his eyebrows furrowed. The inquiry repeated in his head until he shoved a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. His old battle partner shifted beside him in worry.

"I don't know," Yata replied, slowly opening his eyes and gazing down at his lap. "I mean, what am I supposed to do in this situation? If I go after him, I make it worse; if I leave him be, I may never fix this; and if I even go near the bar the others are going to give me hell. I just don't win no matter how I look at it. If anything, I should just stay here and wait, even if I don't want to, but if I stay there's a chance he could come back and...Oh hell, I don't know!"

By now, the skateboarder had his hair in a ruffled mess, and his old battle partner was still watching him in worry. Not a pathetic, pitying worry, but an understanding worry—an expression he didn't blame Kamamoto for making, considering he must look like a mess. At this point, however, he didn't care about it. Just knowing Eric would never talk to him again tore him apart far more than it should.

"How about we go out?" Kamamoto suggested, reaching over to shut the donut box closed and prevent the other from overeating. "Maybe go shopping or to your favorite skatepark, spend the day relaxing. It's been awhile."

"That's what got me into this mess," Yata muttered, leaning back into the couch and gazing at his lap. "Am I really… Do I never really spend time away from the bar? Or spend it for myself?"

A moment of silence fell over them, before the man next to him gave him a small smile.

"No, but that's what I always admired about you, Yata-san. You always worry about others and work harder than all of us; you inspire us. But you deserve a break once in a while." Kamamoto's smile grew a little more, and the heftier man got up to toss the skateboarder's beanie and hoodie at him. "That's all Eric-kun wanted for you: to be a little selfish and do what you want to do for a change. So let's go for a skate."

At the man's words, the skateboarder looked up at him in surprise before glancing down at the fabric in his hands and letting out a soft sigh. Fingers yanked on his prized hat and hoodie while he stood up and looked toward his old friend with a small smile.

"Yeah. Let's go for a skate."

* * *

"Quit yanking on the leash, Eric. We won't get there any faster."

_Well we're not getting there fast enough._

A whine and another tug on the leash with his teeth had his best friend sighing in dismay as they stood on the corner of the street to cross. Their destination was not far, but still not visible, as cars zoomed past them without a care. A few people surrounded them—all with the same goal as them: to get across the street but the task far from fruition.

"Just wait a few more minutes, and we'll be there."

_If I wouldn't get run over, I'd just run there myself._

Yet all he did was let out a huff and let go of the leash. The blonde strain sat himself beside his old partner in dismay while glaring at the crosswalk light. His whole body felt like a mess of energy and excitement, despite the fact he was irritated, and Kōsuke was at the end of his rope to keep him calm and under control.

Since the moment they left the pet store, after a handful of odd looks, Eric hadn't been able to keep still. Everything beyond those store doors was huge, and with his canine sense's, he wanted to explore them all. However, his best friend had tried his best to keep him grounded and behaved despite knowing how much the younger just wanted to run off and explore, and they both blamed it on his canine instincts. After all, Seri Awashima from Scepter Four did explain to him once that he would have issues with his dog-like urges, and he had been experiencing them—but not at this level before. He felt like he had an entire universe to explore, and with his free day, he had all the freedom to look at what he would've always ignored. Deep down, he knew he'd regret all this when he changed back. He was supposed to be composed at all times, but right now he probably looked like an excited three-year-old.

Of course it was then that a beep sounded across the way. The people around them started crossing, and Eric quickly got to his feet. Kōsuke smiled down at him in amusement as they headed across themselves, and Eric took the lead. His best friend followed behind him, and let the blonde guide them to their destination while keeping an eye out around them. Their walk was thankfully short, and their destination slowly appeared up ahead. A slight chuckle came from Kōsuke, and he pet the other's head.

"If you wanted to go to the park, you could've told me, Eric."

_Telling you I wanted to go on a walk was embarrassing enough._

Yet all he did was shake off his best friend's hand and walk a little faster. Fujishima thankfully kept any further comments to himself and matched his pace. Once they reached the park, Eric felt his tail wagging excitedly behind him. Green grass as far as he could see and many humans, children and adults alike, leisurely playing and strolling along filled his sight. He quickly looked up at the man beside him and received a smile. Kōsuke knelt down beside him and unhooked the leash from his collar before ruffling the fur on top of his head.

"Go have some fun, Eric."

At that statement, he gave a huff in annoyance but still bolted away from the man and out into the open. Paws hitting and eating up the grass around him, he bolted faster than he believed he could run and let out happy barks without realizing it. Kōsuke happily watched him from afar. His heart raced, and he didn't notice the few looks from parkgoers as he rounded back toward his old battle partner and took off again. The wind whipping at his fur brought an exciting chill to his hyped body. Suddenly, he was tackling his best friend to the ground and happily barking. Kōsuke laughed beneath him and ruffled his fur, as Eric wedged his nose between his friend's shoulder and neck and laid down on top of him. Large hands carded through his fur and played with his ears, while he happily panted, and his tail swayed back and forth behind him.

"Someone is excited. Does it feel good?" In response, the strain nodded his head, and his best friend smiled. "That's good, but don't stop on my account."

At that statement, the pooch sat up a little, and a round object appeared in the corner of his range of sight. Blue eyes instantly moved toward it and found a ball in his best friend's hand. His ears perked up, but he tried his best to frown at the man under him.

"Wanna play catch?"

_You're so lucky you're my best friend, or you'd lose fingers for that suggestion._

Regardless of his thoughts, the teen still got up off his old partner and let out a small bark. Ears up and tail wagging in excitement, Eric watched as Kōsuke smiled and got to his feet.

"Then you better be ready, Eric. I'm not going to go easy on you."

A bark sounded as the blonde playfully wagged his rear end up in the air and focused his blue eyes on the man.

_Bring it!_

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	9. Troubling Reunion

Cover-Up Chapter 9~

"Go long!"

A happy bark echoed through the air as a golden retriever bolted after a rubber ball and farther into the park. A couple moved out of the way of the object, and the dog following, before it bounced to a stop and the pooch jumped at it. A bit of scuffling later, the dog was rewarded with the item, and he turned around to run toward the male patiently waiting for him. The man was already crouched down, and happily accepted the ball from the golden retriever. He ruffled the pooch's fur.

"Good job, Eric. Want me to throw it again?" the man asked, gaining what seemed to be a nod from the animal. He stood up and threw the ball once more.

The figure watching them from the bench finally got up and walked in the direction of the toss, while the dog let out another bark and chased after it. The sphere flew through the air and hit the ground before it bounced a few times and rolled to a stop just at the feet of the figure. The golden retriever slowed down, while the man knelt down to pick up the ball and smiled as the dog came to a stop in front of him. Blonde fur and bright blue eyes instantly came into focus the moment the pooch settled. The figure reached out and held the ball up for the canine.

"You want the ball?"

Within moments the blonde tuffs on the top of the dog's head perked up, and his tail started to wag. An excited expression dominated the pooch's muzzle as the canine leaned forward and retrieved the ball from him. Meanwhile, fingers from the male's other hand carded through the blonde pelt and brushed against his collar.

"Such a good boy."

Another series of tail wags followed, before the pooch bolted off back toward his friend, and the mysterious man got to his feet. The orange-haired male across the way sent him a wave of thanks, and the figure returned it as he headed off toward the park exit and pulled out his phone. A few taps were made before a single message flew off into the sky.

_Contact confirmed._

* * *

"Thank you. Please come again," the store owner called as the shop door closed behind HOMRA's vanguard.

He had a plastic shopping bag in his one hand and his skateboard in the other. The blonde waiting for him outside looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at the large amount of contents inside the plastic.

"You find everything okay, Yata-san?" his old battle partner asked, receiving a frown from the younger.

"Oh, shut it, will yah? You're the one that said I needed to be selfish," Yata grumbled, understanding the hidden meaning behind his friend's question. "Besides, it's not like I bought shit I didn't need. I can't remember the last time I replaced any of the parts on my skateboard."

"Alright. I was just a little worried. That's all, Yata-san," Kamamoto said and gave the other a small smile, trying to amend the situation. "Is there anywhere else you wanted to go?"

A small frown fell over the younger's face before he dropped his board to the cement and kicked it lightly enough for it to roll to a stop behind his friend's motorcycle.

"The park," Yata spoke, moving to mount the board and grab the back of the older's bike. "I want to fix my board up before I try doing anything crazy with it."

"Alright," Kamamoto replied, getting onto his motorcycle and starting up the machine. The deep rumble echoed through the air, causing a few heads to turn before the blonde started to pull away from the curb and drag the skateboarder behind him. Streams of air whipped at the vanguard's body as they took off down the street and toward their destination. The skateboarder's old battle partner weaved in and out of traffic with ease while they slowly made it across town and toward the park Yata mentioned. The pair were only only a few blocks away when they came to a stop at a streetlight, and Yata let out a heavy sigh. Hazel orbs surveyed the area until a flash of gold caught his eye, and he quickly turned toward the source.

"E-Eric?" In an instant his friend glanced at him and then in the direction the vanguard was looking. Brown eyes widened under his sunglasses at the sight of Fujishima walking with their blonde clansman—as a dog no less—before those orbs turned back toward the vanguard, and a hesitant look crossed Kamamoto's face.

"Yata-san, maybe we should give them space," Kamamoto carefully spoke, watching him in worry. "You two just fought yesterday. He might still be upset about it."

At the comment, the skateboarder's grip on his friend's bike tightened until his hands turned white and his shoulders shook. It took all of his willpower to take a deep breath and let it out as steadily as he could before he looked down at his fingers and nodded. The small reply was enough to erase his best friend's worry. The skateboarder lifted his head once more to catch sight of their fellow blonde clansman and the animal lover.

The pair was crossing the street on the other side of the intersection, and Eric appeared to be dragging Fujishima in the direction he wanted to go, blue eyes excitedly looking around him. The blonde's tail wagged eagerly, and his fluffy ears perked up as high as they could go. Yata felt a smile coming on and roughly bit it back. The strain's excitement and happiness was nearly contagious even from their distance as the pair reached the other side of the street and Eric came to a stop. The blonde glanced around and sniffed at the air, while Fujishima stopped beside him and patiently waited.

"Is Fujishima-kun taking a walk with Eric-kun, or is Eric-kun taking Fujishima-kun for a walk?" Kamamoto suddenly asked, confusion laced in his tone. The skateboarder held back a chuckle and smiled lightly.

"I think Fujishima is letting Eric lead him around," Yata replied. Brown eyes fell on him, and he raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Nothing. You just look happy is all, Yata-san." At the comment, the skateboarder's smile dropped to a frown, and he glanced over to watch Eric decide to move ahead instead of taking a right in their walk.

"I'm just glad to see he's having fun is all." Yata grumbled, smacking his best friend's shoulder in the process. "And quit giving me that look, Rikio."

"I really hope the two of you make up," Kamamoto suddenly spoke, taking the younger off-guard, and smiled.

"Y-You and me both" came the stuttered reply. The skateboarder's face turned red as the screeching of tires filled the air. The pair glanced toward the intersection to see a van flying toward the intersection from the east side of town. "The hell is their problem?"

The seconds of silence that followed had the skateboarder glancing toward his best friend in confusion. Once he saw the troubled look on Kamamoto's face, he felt his body stiffen.

"Rikio-"

"Yata-san, doesn't that van look familiar?"

In an instant, the skateboarder whipped his head back toward the van and felt his blood run cold as the emblem tagged onto the side flashed in the light. The bag in his hand crashed to the cement before his aura came to life. He was kicking off against the road before his old battle partner could grab a hold of his arm and flew across the pavement.

"Yata-san!"

"Eric, Fujishima, run!"

* * *

"Which way do you want to go, Eric?"

The question itself gave the canine the urge to stare at his best friend in annoyance as he looked around them and sniffed at the air. The blonde tried to decide on which direction they should go next since their time at the park had ended and the strain was satisfied. Kōsuke just patiently waited. Each smell and sound echoed around Eric, making his decision harder. He eventually decided to pick their destination by following his instincts—a decision that seemed to satisfy his canine side further. He felt a pull guide him forward, and he gently tugged on the leash to let Kōsuke know which way they were going.

An understanding nod came from his old battle partner as they headed toward the strain's chosen direction. A sickening screech filled the air—a sound that had Eric halting in his paw steps and his ears flattening against his head in displeasure. He turned his head toward the noise and saw the van speeding through the intersection. Its course put him a bit on edge even though the car didn't seem to be swerving or making a beeline toward them. The sound of skateboard wheels against the cement reached him, and a yell was directed toward them.

"Eric, Fujishima, run!" came a familiar voice just as the van turned with a horrid screech and headed toward them.

Fujishima was the first to make a move. He suddenly yanked on the blonde's leash in an attempt to unlatch his collar, and a sudden hard pressure ripped at the strain's throat. Eric's feet stumbled back for purchase, and his friend let out a curse. The cord attached to the collar unlatched from its metal ring, and Eric bolted. His paws pounded against the cement in an attempt to get far away from the vehicle that was undoubtedly behind him. Kōsuke bolted the other way.

Their separation didn't even phase the driver; the van barreled after the strain, and Eric started to feel himself panic. From his thudding heartbeat, the rushing of blood in his ears, and shaky legs, the last thing he expected was to hear his name called. His feet suddenly left the ground, and a haze of HOMRA's aura filled his vision. Those brilliant magenta-tinted flames were only visible for an instant. He suddenly sailed through the air and collided with the cement road. The impact caused him to yelp in pain. He rolled a few times, and a horrible squeal of tires and crash sounded in the distance. Screams and hurried whispering slowly rose in the air as a whimper left the pooch, and he carefully sat up.

"Eric-kun!" Kamamoto's voice called, heavy footsteps thudding toward him. The large man appeared in his vision and knelt down beside him. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The strain only looked up at Kamamoto in confusion, blinking the fading adrenaline away from his muddled mind, while the other watched him in concern. Shaded brown eyes surveyed every inch of his fur-covered body, but the younger just tilted his head slightly.

 _Why is Kamamoto here? Isn't he usually at the bar by now, helping Kusanagi get the bar ready and keeping Yata under con_ —

Eric was up on his feet in an instant, startling the man beside him. He quickly looked around and felt his chest tighten.

_There's no way they wouldn't be together, especially after our fight._

Sure enough, his blue eyes settled on the van that had just tried to run him over. The vehicle was now embedded in the front of a store, glass and smoke everywhere, and a single figure lay motionless on the ground a half dozen feet away. A black and silver skateboard, snapped in half, lay a few feet from the body.

 _Misaki!_ A loud bark echoed through the air, undoubtedly from him, as he bolted toward the body lying on the cement. He ignored Kamamoto's call for him to come back, his paws slamming against the cement in a panic until he reached the figure and shakily came to a halt. _M-Misaki…_

Slowly—ever so slowly—hazel eyes slid open to look at him, and bloodied lips pulled into a small smile. His hat was long gone, his hair lying every which way across his face, and his right arm was bent at a sickening angle. Still, relief shined in those pain-filled eyes. Even if blood was slowly staining his once-white shirt and he was in danger of bleeding out, the bloody idiot was smiling at Eric in relief.

"Th-Thank God you're not hurt," came the skateboarder's shaky voice, instantly rendering the strain's legs useless. The older reached out his good hand and caught Eric by the collar before the pooch could completely collapse. "It's okay, Eric."

_Okay? Okay?! How is anything about this situation okay?! A car just tried to run me over, and you're the one hurt instead of me! Hell, your arm is broken, and you're bleeding everywhere. How is this okay?! What the hell is going on?!_

Of course, amidst the strain's mental panic attack, he failed to realize he was barking at the vanguard frantically. Each loud bark only caused Yata to smile a little wider until his fingers came alight with HOMRA's flames and the collar around the blonde's neck snapped in half. The woven thread clinked against the cement before a cloud of blue smoke exploded around them, and a curse sounded from where Eric had left Kamamoto. A hoodie suddenly collided with his human body but was forgotten as tears hit the cement and a hand intertwined with his.

"It's okay, Eric," Yata spoke once more. The smoke around them started to thin, and he noticed the tears sliding down the blonde's face. "Eric—"

"Okay? Okay?! How is any of this okay?!" Eric suddenly exploded in worry and fear, his entire body shaking while tears continued to stain his face. "Your arm is broken, and you're bleeding everywhere! How is that okay?!"

"Because you're safe." The vanguard's answer made him freeze even as the damn idiot's smile grew. "If I hadn't gotten in the way, you'd be dead right now, Eric. Fighting or not, I still love you. So I'll gladly give up my life to protect you."

All the blonde could do was shakily slump beside the vanguard and tightly grasp Yata's hand. His entire form quivered in fear, while footsteps and the sound of opening car doors reached them.

"Misaki…"

The slam of one of the van doors had the strain stiffening, and the ring of metal dragging against the cement screeched through the air. Blue eyes quickly looked up in panic to find the source; one of the men in the van was slowly heading toward them with a metal bat in hand. His face was all bloody from the earlier crash, and there was an enraged look in his eyes. The back door to the van was kicked out, and several other men slowly came pouring out.

"E-Eric, what's wrong?" Yata asked in concern, hazel eyes watching him. The vanguard tried to turn and look behind himself—a move that the strain instantly denied him, grabbing the older by the shoulder and holding him in place. "Eric—"

"Stay still" came the quiet order. The blonde's body erupted in the clan's aura as he tugged Kamamoto's sweater on with his other hand. "You're injured, and we can't let it get worse."

"Make me." The two words made the blonde pause his attempts to zip up the fabric covering him. He glanced down at the skateboarder and felt his throat tighten at the determined look on the vanguard's face. It was an expression that was rare those days— rare but its intensity and emotion never missed. It was a look that was reserved for enemies and dangerous dares and usually led to bloodshed and broken bones. It was a glare he had thought he'd never have directed toward himself.

"Mi—"

"If you think I'm going to lay here and let those assholes try and beat _on_ you, you're dead wrong." A growl worked its way into Yata's voice. "I don't care if you're a fellow clansmen, a strain, or a King; you're not leaving me behind."

The blonde slightly narrowed his eyes at the other in response, and he felt a little rage bud in his chest.

"Well, tough shit because you can't make me _stay_ , and you can't fight in that condition," Eric bit out, ignoring the way the vanguard's eyes narrowed a little in turn. "You were just hit with a fucking van, Misaki. You're lucky you're conscious right now. So stay there, don't aggravate your wounds, and let me fight for once."

"I'm not saying you can't fight; I'm just saying—"

"Well, it sure sounds like it. Just like how I'd be dead without you. Guess that's fucking true now, isn't it?" Eric spoke in resentment , stepping over the shocked vanguard. The man with the bat sent him a death glare and readied himself to swing it.

His stride picked up until he was sprinting toward the blonde as Eric charged his aura into his arms and took a defensive stance. The magenta-tinted fire focused around his palms. The man came within a few feet of him, and the blonde moved to strike. The strain's feet moved into position, and his arms moved to thrust out and smash the guy's face in. An arm suddenly wrapped around his ankles and sent him tipping backwards. A sudden gasp slipped past his lips as he collided with Yata's chest, and the wind was knocked out of the blonde's lungs. The metal bat missed him by a hair and was caught in the skateboarder's palm. The strain's broken collar was suddenly shoved in his own face, and the strain flinched back in surprise.

"They're after you, you dumbass!" Yata suddenly yelled, his voice carrying and causing their attackers to freeze. The older male continued to shove the broken collar in his face and tried to show him the clasp that was supposed to release when tugged on hard enough—a clasp now locked in place with a device that was flashing red with a tracking beacon. "That's why they tried to run you over! They're trying to kill you, and I'm trying to keep you alive because I love you—not because I'm the stupid shithead that made you a strain! So get your head out of your ass for five seconds and think rationally like you usually do!"

The blonde could only blink up at the broken collar in his face and let his body fall limp against the older. His mind was a chaotic mess, and their opponents just stared at them in a stupor. Footsteps sounded, and Fujishima came out of nowhere to send a flying kick into the man still standing over them. A small amount of clashing in the distance told them that Kamamoto was fighting the others. The strain's old battle partner looked at them in concern and took the collar from Yata.

"I think he gets it, Yata. Don't strain your arm any more. You'll make the damage worse."

Eric was sitting up in an instant, off the vanguard, and looking down at him in worry. Kōsuke took a step back to avoid injury. Hazel eyes met blue before the blonde glanced down at the vanguard's broken arm. He felt his chest clench painfully at the bone sticking out of the broken skin. Crimson blood dripped onto the cement, while the older's fingers twitched occasionally. The younger bit his lower lip and hung his head.

"Sorry…," Eric said softly, his fingers scraping against the cement. A hand rested on his, stopping the movement. He glanced up to find Yata's free hand tightly grasping his. "I'm… I'm so sorry. F-For everything."

A small chuckle vibrated against his thigh, which rested snugly against the skateboarders side, and the fingers around his hand tightened.

"And I'm sorry, too, but now's the worst fucking time for this, you know?"

The blonde smacked the vanguard upside the head and narrowed his eyes at him in response.

"Hey, I'm trying to apologize, you ungrateful—" A bit of snickering made him pause, and he full-on glared at the older.

"I-I'm sorry, but I can't—" Another snicker caused the younger's eye to twitch, even as Yata's face flushed pink. "I c-can't take you seriously dressed like that."

A confused silence passed over them until the blonde glanced down. Color rushed through his face the moment he realized he had never got around to zipping the front of Kamamoto's sweater closed. He was flashing everyone with barely anything covered up, especially after the fall he took from Yata's Maneuver to protect him from the bat blow. He covered himself up instantly, zipping up the fabric and hiding all his skin. He smashed his fist into the older's face and ignored Yata's noise of pain.

"The fuck!?"

"You don't laugh when you see people naked, Misaki!"

"Well, how else did you want me to handle it? Blush and stutter? You'd call me a pervert then!" Yata yelled back, his voice muffled by the hand covering his injured nose. "And lighten up on your goddamn punches! I don't need a broken nose to go with my broken arm!"

"Then maybe you should go—"

"The ambulance is here," Kōsuke spoke up, silencing the both of them. The sirens started to register around them, and they both noticed that the police and scepter four were present and apprehending the men from the van. "Try not to argue with them, Yata-san."

"Fine" came the grumbled response despite the worry and panic that started to flood the blonde's mind.

Several paramedics were already making their way over, and Eric had no doubt that they were going to take Yata to a hospital to get the vanguard looked at, leaving the blonde there. Eric left his worry behind and mentally beat himself up for yelling at the older instead of trying to act civil, given the circumstances, and blaming himself for the vanguard's injuries. Not to mention—

"Sir, can you move aside?" One of the paramedics spoke, breaking through the strain's thoughts, and the blonde suddenly jolted back to reality, shakily standing up.

Kōsuke was already by his side and guiding him a few feet away to give the men some room. Yata, meanwhile, tried to speak politely and answer their questions no matter how much he hated hospitals, doctors, and anything related to them.

"Are you okay?" the dog strain's best friend asked, watching him in worry. Eric gave a small nod and focused on the men lifting the vanguard onto a stretcher, not on the fact his insides were twisting up. "You look pale, Eric."

"I'm fine" was all he managed to croak out. The men lifted the stretcher to its full height and started carting off the vanguard. "I'm fine."

* * *

Eric looked like he was seconds from crying. His messy hair, scraped up legs, shaking form, and heartbroken gaze screamed that he would break down at any moment. If Kōsuke wasn't standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder, the skateboarder had no doubt in his mind the blonde would be right beside the chestnut haired male, ignoring the paramedics orders to stay back and making sure the vanguard was okay. The two _had_ had a huge fight, but they both _did_ hate and regret it. Both of them nearly dying in the span of ten minutes was a huge slap in the face—so much so that if it weren't for the fact Yata was in the process of being carted off to a hospital, Eric would be dragging him home and curling up in bed with him for a week regardless of their fight, their previous anger and regret, and regardless of Eric's embarrassment and protective walls. The blonde was about to throw caution to the wind a few minutes prior just to beat those assholes close to death and back, at the cost of injuring himself, because he was so worried about the older.

When the paramedics finally got the vanguard into the ambulance and were getting ready to shut the doors and check him over, he didn't hesitate to reach out a hand and gather their attention.

"I want the blonde guy with me," he demanded, noticing Eric twitch slightly and his hair ruffle a little to indicate his dog ears were present. "He's my boyfriend and the closest thing I have to family. I don't want him to be in the dark."

In the following moments, Yata didn't really listen to the paramedic's response—just watched how Eric's face slowly lit up in its own special way: the small smile that caused his cheeks to rise a little and the corner of his eyes to crinkle up, forming the one dimple on the left side of his face and knitting his eyebrows together. To some it'd surely look like he was angry or even royally pissed, but the icing on the cake was the little bit of moisture that gathered in his eyes, the wag of his tail peeking out from the bottom of that huge sweater, and the small sniff the skateboarder could hear above the paramedics around him and the others in the street. Even the love in those blue eyes had Yata subconsciously smiling. The blonde practically ran over to them and climbed into the ambulance before the vanguard could properly breathe. He interlaced fingers with vanguard's good hand and squeezed them in a silent thank-you. The doors slammed shut, and Eric settled into the corner. Eric's grip was strong and loving even amongst the chatter of the paramedics, their comments on Yata's injuries, and all the things they hooked him up to. Blue eyes silently watched him and never once looked away.

* * *

Soft chatter filled the air of the small hole-in-the-wall restaurant as Bandō picked at his food. Shouhei, seated across from him, chatted up a storm as per usual. The hooded man, meanwhile, gazed out the window from the corner of his eye and chewed on his inner cheek. All of his partner's words flew over his head as per the norm. The darker-haired male played through their normal lunch time conversations and topics in his head. It ranged from talk about the shows Shouhei was watching, what anime was his favorite that season, and what he might have for dinner, to what their next mission might be and which one of them would end up taking down the most people. His partner's words were more predictable and comforting than his favorite, overused CD. Suddenly, the brunette leaned forward against the table and beamed.

"And then she asked me out! Can you believe it, San-chan?"

In an instant, the male's brain came to a screeching halt, and he quickly looked toward the other. Shouhei's brown eyes lit up ecstatically as he leaned over nearly half the table and practically lay on his lunch.

"W-What?" Bandō shakily questioned, inwardly wincing when his voice cracked and receiving a raised eyebrow from his battle partner. "C-Can you repeat that?"

A small pout and disappointed look fell over the other man's face as he leaned back and sat properly in his seat.

"I said she asked me out, San-chan. Did you listen to a thing I said?"

"Uh, yeah" came the hooded man's lame reply, while his partner seemed to huff. "So she asked you out?"

A small nod left the brunette while he sat on his legs, even though he was still frowning at Bandō.

"Yep, and she's super cute and sweet, so I couldn't really turn her down," Shouhei continued. An unpleasant feeling started to stir in the hooded man's belly while his childhood friend continued as if he couldn't see the pain Bandō was in. "Not to mention, we have a lot in common. We even watch the same shows!"

"S-So you're dating now?" The crack had him visibly wincing while Shouhei nodded.

"Of course. Why would I turn down a nice, cute girl who shares the same interests as me?"

When the last of his childhood friend's words rolled off his tongue, a crack filled the air between them. Bandō dug his fingers into his pants and gave the other a small nod.

"Y-Yeah, you're right."

_Why?_

A smile quickly adorned the other's face before a hand patted him on the shoulder and those stupid brown eyes beamed at him.

"Don't worry, San-chan. I bet you'll find someone soon."

_Why me?_

"And it's not like I'll be leaving you behind on missions or anything."

_Why now?_

"Oh! Maybe if you get a girlfriend, too, we can go on double dates! That'd be a ton of fun!"

_Why can't you look at me?_

"Then maybe the guys will stop teasing you about being a virgin and you can live a little, San-chan."

 _Why can't you see how much I_ — _?_

A shrill ring blasted between them, startling both men. Bandō scrambled for his phone and quickly turned the volume down. A few restaurant-goers gave him a disapproving glare as he bowed his head in apology and glanced toward his screen. A text notification from Eric lit across the device as he unlocked it, and the message came up.

The next thing he knew, a heavy clatter echoed as his phone fell through his fingers and crashed against the tile. Shouhei looked at him in concern, and the other man got up to see if he was okay. Everyone else in the restaurant looked their way in concern. A soft hiccup echoed through the air, and Bandō was grasping at his chest to fight back a sob. Tears slowly rolled down his face as Shouhei came to his side and grabbed his shoulder.

"San-chan, whats wrong? Does your chest hurt?" came the brunette's concerned question. The hooded man brought his knees to his chest and ignored all the people staring at them.

He ignored all the prying eyes, hushed whispers, and Shouhei telling them that he'd take care of him and not to worry. He could only focus on his rapid heartbeat, shallow breathes, pounding head, and aching body—right down to the ache in his chest and the emptiness that was flooding his body. Shaded dark eyes glanced at the cracked phone lying against the floor and bit his lower lip.

_I was right. Believing and hoping was worthless, but at least you two might get your happy ending._

_To: Band_ _ō_

_From: Eric_

_Yata just got hit by a car in my place. I'm going to the hospital with him. Call Kusanagi and the others._

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	10. Lovable Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone else makes terrible April Fools jokes take the time to enjoy an April Fool's free chapter stuffed full of your favorite HOMRA boys! Not only do Shouhei and Bandō arrive at the hospital to find out if Eric and Yata are okay, but Shouhei is still our lovable oblivious idiot, Bandō is self-conscious as always, and Eric and Yata get some cuddle time. So enjoy your April Fools Free chapter!

Cover Up Chapter 10~

The rattling of an automatic sliding door sounded as both men stepped into the emergency waiting room. A head of blonde hair suddenly turned toward them, blue eyes falling on them, before the teen was up on his feet and heading toward them. His state of dress was anything but ordinary as Kamamoto's hoodie flooded over the hospital scrubs he then wore. His face was full of worry and panic until blue orbs met shaded black, and Eric suddenly came to a stop. Their blonde clansmen's worry and panic turned to sympathy and heartbreak when Shouhei moved past the hooded man to stop beside the blonde and check him over.

"Eric-kun, are you hurt? How's Yata-san?" Shouhei asked in worry, while the blonde continued to stare at the dark-haired man.

His gaze caused the man to bite back the tears that wanted to gather in his eyes. Eric started towards him, and Shouhei gave off a small protest. The hooded man's partner was ignored as the teen suddenly wrapped his arms around Bandō and buried his fingers into his jacket. Eric pressed his face into the dark-haired male's shoulder, while the older stiffened and tears started to gather in his eyes.

"We came as soon as we could after I received your text," Bandō shakily spoke, wrapping his arm around his fellow clansman. "I called Kusanagi-san on the way over, so they'll be here soon. How is he?"

"Broken right arm, cracked ribs, a few broken fingers, and covered in scrapes and bruises" came Eric's reply as Shouhei looked toward the emergency room doors in worry. The blonde's fingers tightened on the hooded man's jacket. "They said he'd be fine, so Misaki is the least of my worries right now. I'm more worried about you. Are you okay?"

In an instant Bandō stiffened as the younger looked up at him with knowing blue eyes, removing one of his hands from the older's jacket to take off his sunglasses. The tears welling up in his eyes became visible. The teen's eyebrows furrowed, and he placed the shades in the older's jacket pocket.

"What'd he do now?" Eric demanded, his voice softer so the brunette behind him couldn't hear.

"It's nothing important. He's just being an idiot," Bandō replied back before a heavy frown fell over the blonde's features.

"It's important if it's going to make you cry" came he interjection, causing the male's eyes to shift from the younger's. "So what did the idiot do?"

In the moments after, silence fell over the pair as Bandō glanced away from the fellow clansman and pulled Eric against him. A small 'omphf' left the blonde as the older buried his face into the teen's shoulder, letting out a shaky breath.

"He got a girlfriend," he replied shakily, causing the other to stiffen. "Someone cute and sweet who watches the same shows he does and shares his interests."

In response, a heavy breath left the blonde as he placed a hand on the back of the older's head and held him close. Shouhei was looking at them in slight worry and confusion, but Eric glanced back at him and sent him a small glare.

"Can you go get me something to drink? A soda or something? I haven't had the chance to," Eric essentially demanded with a slightly harsh tone. The brunette stiffened and gave a quick nod. The usually upbeat man quickly headed down the hallway without a single comment. He disappeared around a corner, and the blonde let out a heavy sigh. "I'm going to kill him."

"It's not his fault; it's mine," Bandō replied back, his voice muffled from his spot in the younger's shoulder. "I got my hopes up too high, and I never said anything to him."

"Yeah, but even an idiot should be able to see you love him."

"Yata-san couldn't."

"He's a special kind of stupid." Chuckles wracked Bandō's frame before he separated from the blonde and wiped at his eyes. His dark hair fell into his face since his sunglasses weren't holding the strands back, and he smiled at the younger. "So what's Shouhei?"

"The King of Obliviousness," Eric replied with a straight face, causing the man to laugh even more. The blonde suddenly pulled the older's hat off, causing the hood over it to fall to Bandō's shoulders. A protest came to the tip of the older's tongue. A smile adorned the blonde's face, and he placed the hat in the older's hand. "A King who can't realize that the one person who treasures him the most is his forgotten knight."

In an instant, a red flush spread over the Bandō's face like wildfire and a stuttered, jumbled, mess fell past his lips.

"I— He— You—" The red across his cheeks darkened as he glanced away from the teen and tightly gripped his hat. "What's with the romantic crap all of a sudden? You hit your head or something?"

"No. I just realized a few things is all," Eric replied, causing the older to turn toward him and see the troubled expression across his face. "Like how scared I've been to really enjoy my relationship with Misaki. Or how much I love the goddamn idiot. Not to mention this whole fight we had was so stupid and pointless that I feel like a real asshole for starting it in the first place. I missed him the entire time we were apart, and now that I finally have him back in my sights, I'm worried and scared. Whoever tried to kill me will be back, and I don't want him getting hurt again—let alone any of you guys—but I don't have the power to do that, and I know whatever they're coming after me for has to do with me being a strain. I just…"

A frustrated look fell over the blonde's face before blue eyes met his dark orbs, and the teen placed a hand on the older's shoulder.

"I just know everything is going to go to hell soon, but that doesn't mean you or any of the others should suffer for my mistakes. Especially you. If anyone deserves some enjoyment in their life it'd be you, Bandō-san," Eric finished, a genuine smile on his face. It allowed the tears in the older's eyes to finally fall free—a sight that had the blonde lightly chuckling as he wiped away the beads of water. "Hey, now, don't go getting all teary before the idiot comes back."

"It's not like he'll know why I'm crying," Bandō shot back, causing Eric to laugh. "And you don't have to worry about any of us."

The younger immediately fell silent, while the dark-haired male composed himself. Bandō gave him a determined look—the one he wore right before the clan would go into battle and one that promised heads were going to roll.

"No matter what, we'll help you end this mess and get you back to Yata-san safe." A smile fell back over the blonde's face as he pulled the elder into a hug and let out a heavy breath.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Come on. It shouldn't be this hard to find a vending machine," Shouhei huffed to himself as he passed through another hallway and frowned.

A glance in both directions came up empty. He headed back the way he came and shoved his hands into his pockets. The frown on his face deepened with each moment before a nurse noticed him and headed toward him.

"Sir, can I help you with anything?" she kindly asked, snapping the male from his daze. A smile quickly adorned his face.

"Yeah, I'm kind of lost. I'm looking for the vending machines," Shouhei kindly and politely replied. The woman's cheeks flushed before she pointed in the correct direction, avoiding his gaze.

"Take this hallway, and turn right. The vending machines will be on the left."

"Thank you."

A kind "you're welcome" was quietly spoken as the male headed down the correct path and away from the woman. The frown from before made its way back onto his face as an image of his childhood friend hugging Eric flashed through his mind. His eyebrows furrowed.

The way his head had lain against the blonde's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the teen, and his fingers buried into the blonde's hoodie had made Bandō look like he was in almost as much pain as he was back at the restaurant. The only thing that had been missing was the scrunched eyebrows, chewed lower lip, and tear-filled eyes, but nonetheless, the fact his battle partner was so upset to begin with bothered him. Never in his life had he ever seen Bandō so distraught—let alone in tears—and in the span of an hour, his partner had fallen apart twice. However, whatever caused him to fall to that state was still unknown to the brunette.

From telling his battle partner about his new girlfriend over lunch and reminding the man he was still single to finding out that Eric and Yata had been attacked, there was too much to consider. His childhood friend barely dated during their school years together, and even when he met up with the man, joining HOMRA, it seemed like the dark-haired man's dating life was nonexistent. Whenever they went out to the rare bar every once in a while, his partner never bothered looking for anyone, let alone socializing. It would be understandable if Bandō suddenly broke down from being alone all the time and being reminded of his status compared to the brunette. Pile on Chitose's taunts and jabs at Shouhei's partner's virginity status, and there was the possibility of Bandō's breakdown at the restaurant.

However, there was still the possibility his childhood friend's breakdown had to deal with the fact Eric and Yata had been attacked. Over the past weeks before the pairs fight, Bandō had seemed pretty close to them and was usually seen talking with Eric quite often—a feat that seemed impossible, considering Eric rarely talked to them at all, unless Kōsuke or Yata was involved. After Chitose's comment the third time, Bandō being with the blonde had been enough of a hint. His battle partner had finally made a reliable friend all on his own, and the fact they had been attacked must've been a big blow. Add on the fact their vanguard was injured and Eric had been in a panic, and there was plenty of reason for his childhood friend to be upset. Not being there to protect them and fight beside them was enough of a reason to break down. However…

" _W-What?" The crack in his partner's voice went unheard as he pouted at the other and huffed. San-chan was ignoring him again wasn't he? And he was so excited to tell him! "C-Can you repeat that?"_

" _I said she asked me out, San-chan. Did you listen to a thing I said?"_

" _Uh, yeah." Came the hooded man's lame reply, while Shouhei huffed once more and nodded. The brunette feeling the excitement return once more as he sat up to keep his partner's attention on him and sat on his legs. "So she asked you out?"_

" _Yep, and she's super cute and sweet, so I couldn't really turn her down." Shouhei continued, Bandō's facial expression slowly twisting in slight displeasure and the brunette continuing despite his partner's discomfort. "Not to mention we have a lot in common. We even watch the same shows!"_

" _S-So you're dating now?" The crack in his friend's voice had him pausing for a moment and looking at him in slight concern. Was San-chan upset he didn't have a special someone too?_

" _Of course. Why would I turn down a nice, cute girl who shares the same interests I do?"_

_The deafening silence seemed unbearable between the two of them. Shouhei patiently waiting for his friend to speak and Bandō tense as a guitar string till the clatter of dishware from the table next to them echoed and his partner nodded._

" _Y-Yeah, you're right."_

_The tone the words were spoken in seemed almost broken, yet the brunette held back the concerned look that wanted to take over his features and a smile quickly adorned his face, before a hand patted his partner on the shoulder and beamed at him._

" _Don't worry, San-chan. I bet you'll find someone soon." He kindly spoke, yet Bandō still looked upset. "And it's not like I'll be leaving you behind on missions or anything."_

_Why? Why did he still look upset? It wasn't like he was leaving him behind. He just got a girlfriend. He wasn't getting married to her or anything and he wasn't moving out of Shizume. Why did San-chan look so upset?_

" _Oh! Maybe if you get a girlfriend too we can go on double dates! That'd be a ton of fun!" Why couldn't he just ask him what was wrong? Sure San-chan could yell at him like usual, but at least he wouldn't look so sad. "Then maybe the guys will stop teasing you about being a virgin and you can live a little, San-chan."_

_The shrill ring that blasted between them startled both men, before Band_ _ō_ _scrambled for his phone and quickly turned the volume down. A few restaurant goers giving him a disapproving glare as he bowed his head in apology and glanced toward his screen. The silence after deafening while his partner read the message till his eyes suddenly widened under his sunglasses and the device in his hand slipped through his fingers. The clatter echoing between them just as tears slipped out from under his partner's sunglasses and Shouhei was on his feet in seconds. A soft hiccup reaching his ears just as he grabbed his partner's shoulder and Bandō broke down. The soft sobs and the endless tears tearing apart the brunette's insides as he tried to get the man's attention and failed. His partner's phone laying cracked on the floor, and the message clear to see, as Shouhei knelt down the pick up the device and look down at in worry. The moment shattering in an instant as the phone was suddenly snatched from his fingers and he was shoved aside. Bandō already on his feet, and wiping at his face with vigor, before his partner turned his back to him and slammed some money on the table for their meal._

" _We have to go."_

After that, they had run here in a hurry. Bandō was glued to his phone the entire time, speaking with Kusanagi. They had stepped into the emergency room's waiting room, and after that—

Pain exploded across his body as he slammed right into the vending machine he was looking for and cursed. A hand reached up to cradle his nose as he leaned his other hand against the machine and closed his eyes. The image of his battle partner clinging to Eric flashed under his lids, and he suddenly jerked away from the machine. Frustration filled him to the core, and he glared at the side of the vending machine, frowning. A bubbling, evil feeling welled up in his belly as he moved around the machine and paid for Eric's drink.

The heavy clunk told him the drink was ready to be taken. As he leaned down to grab it, he suddenly paused. Brown eyes widened to the size of saucers. He was stood up suddenly, scaring the nurse that had just walked past him.

_I-I'm not jealous of Eric, am I?!_

* * *

"Can that idiot take any longer?" Eric frowned, causing Bandō to shrug from his seat on the couch. "It's been ten minutes, and I wasn't kidding about that drink."

"You probably scared him off," The dark haired man next to him spoke, his usual hat, hood, and sunglasses combo put away, and his face underneath revealed to the world. "You weren't exactly nice about it."

"Why would I be?" The underlying problem of the brunette breaking Bando's heart was unspoken but understood between the two of them. Said idiot finally came around the corner and into view. "Finally."

"Be nice to him," Bandō warned when a glare appeared on the blonde's face. "He may be oblivious, but we don't need him going off somewhere and getting attacked like you guys just because you upset him."

"Fine." The grumbled, displeased tone promised nothing, but the blonde knew how to play nice when he needed to. Arguing with Yata before they got together was enough practice for this. Nonetheless, when Shouhei came over holding drinks for all three of them, he gave up on his glare and plucked out the drink he wanted once the brunette came close enough. "We thought you got lost."

"I kind of did" came the light laugh as he handed Bandō his drink and sat on the couch across from them. "A nurse had to steer me in the right direction."

"Figures," Eric huffed, ignoring the other's whine in protest as he cracked open the seal on his drink and took a huge gulp.

The doors to the emergency wing suddenly opened, and a nurse came out. The blonde pulled the bottle away from his lips and swallowed.

"Is Sōlt-san here?" she called. Her announcement caused the blonde to suddenly bolt up and nearly drop his drink. Bandō quickly reached over and snatched it from his fingers before it hit the floor. "Ah, there you are. Your boyfriend's surgery has just finished. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes," he instantly replied. The doors to the building's entrance slid open, and the rest of HOMRA came sprinting in.

The nurse looked at the others in confusion, while Bandō stood up and moved toward their king to explain the situation. Eric was already moving toward the woman wearily watching his clanmates. He stopped just in front of her, and she sent him a small smile, her gaze still watching the clan.

"I'm afraid we can't let that many people come back at once," she kindly stated, causing the blonde to frown slightly and avert his gaze from her.

"They're not coming back right now" was his reply as she looked to him. "I want to see him first and be alone. The rest of them can take turns when I say so."

"If that's the case, then follow me, Sōlt-san."

He nodded at the nurse as she pushed open the doors, and he sent a quick look toward the clan's second-in-command before following after her. The small nod he received from the taller blonde as the doors closed behind him and shut him out from the clan was enough to tell him that they'd wait until he came back out and allowed the others to go as well. The woman lead him through the emergency wing and down a few hallways before she stopped in front of a room just inside the wing. She slid the door open for the two of them.

"The doctor had to restrain him during the surgery because he woke up at one point, but afterward, everything went smoothly," she informed him as the pair of them moved into the room. The nurse checked the machine standing beside the bed. "We were able to reset his broken arm and stitch close the gash there as well as treat his cracked ribs and broken fingers. He'll be fully healed in about two to three months as long as he tries to take it easy."

" _If_ he tries." Eric frowned, causing the woman to chuckle and turn to him.

"If he tries."

"Thank you." The nurse nodded as she sent him a small smile and started for the door.

"If you need anything or you want to allow some of the others back, feel free to come find me," she said, stopping beside the door and glancing back at the blonde. "And if Yata-san wakes up, don't worry about calling for us right away. We're well aware how much he enjoys being here. So take your time."

He chuckled as he give her a nod. The woman slipped out of the room and closed the sliding door behind her. The silence after caused a bit of nervousness to swirl in Eric's belly as he slowly turned toward the bed and bit his lower lip.

"Misaki…"

Without another word, the blonde slowly walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair conveniently placed next to it. A shaking hand reached out, and fingers intertwined with the vanguard's uninjured hand. Eric let out a held breath and tightly gripped his partner's hand. His blue eyes grazed over the cast on the chestnut-haired male's right arm, fingers, and the bandages covering his chest. His gaze settled on the others face and the scrapes and bruises there. The blonde's lip trembled a little. He smacked himself in the back of the head, letting out a heavy breath as he gazed at the floor.

"You've done enough crying," Eric muttered to himself just as the fingers intertwined with his tightened around his hand. He quickly looked up to find hazel eyes watching him with a small smile. "Mi—"

"If you ask me, I'd like it if you cried over me a little" came the vanguard's softly laughed reply, causing the blonde's face to heat up and a yelp to fill the air. Yata tried to cover the growing bruise on his head with his casted arm, and he whined, "The hell, Eric?"

"That's for being an idiot."

"Oi—"

"And for making worry about you." Silence quickly fell over the pair as the blonde bit his lower lip. Yata tightened his grip on the blonde's hand.

"Eric—"

"God damn it, Misaki, what were you thinking?!" Eric suddenly yelled, causing the vanguard to jolt and lean away from him cautiously. "I know you were trying to protect me, but if you hadn't had your aura activated, you'd be dead right now! What good are you to me if you're dead?!"

"Eric—"

"What am I supposed to do if you're not here anymore, huh? I can't just go back to Kōsuke and expect him to listen to all my bullshit like a personal counselor again. He's had to deal with it enough, and he deserves more than my shit!"

"Eric—"

"And what sane person is going to deal with my nightmares and my mood swings and my insults?!"

"Eric!" Yata yelled, suddenly sitting up and grabbing the blonde's cheeks as tears rolled down his face, his bottom lip trembling.

"And who am I supposed to love if you're gone?" came the soft sob, causing the vanguard's eyes to widen. "And who would love a fucked up piece of shit like me?"

A moment of silence followed before a smile spread across Yata's face. His fingers wiped at the tears on the blonde's cheeks.

"You're not a fucked up piece of shit. You're just high maintenance," Yata corrected, earning a displeased frown from the blonde. The older caught the teen's hand before he could get smacked again. "And I love you despite that, so that should count for something."

"Doesn't count for shit if you try and get yourself killed for me," Eric jabbed, causing the skateboarder to slightly wince.

"True, but I stand by what I said earlier. I love you, Eric, and I'd give my life for you without a second thought," Yata asserted, wiping at the last of the younger's tears and leaning back a bit. "Obviously, that's not what you want, but I'd rather it be me than you. I have a feeling Kōsuke would skin me if I let you die and I could've saved you."

The teen bit back a laugh as the older smiled at him.

"He might," Eric confessed.

"So I'd rather it be me. Besides, that's my job as vanguard." A confused look fell over the blonde's face at his announcement. "I'm meant to go running off to the front lines and taking out as many as I can so it's easier for you guys. Not to mention, it's my job to keep you all safe if I can, especially you. You're the first person to catch my eyes on the battlefield and the first I look for when the smoke clears."

A heavy blush fell over the blonde's cheeks as his hand twitched and Yata's lips pressed against his knuckles.

"So don't be too mad at me. It's instinct for me to go head first into danger and do stupid shit that could save everyone else and get me killed. It been like that for years."

"Doesn't mean I like it," Eric muttered, his frown deepening. "You have no idea how scared shitless I was when I realized you were hit and I saw you lying in the road. Clan missions and raid are totally different from getting hit by a car, Misaki."

"Especially if you're not counting the knives, pipes, wooden boards, and guns," the chestnut-haired male started to list off, causing the frown on the blonde's face to turn into a glare—a look that had the skateboarder uncharacteristically relaxing in front of the blonde and tightly holding the younger's hand. "There's really no difference, Eric."

"To you" came the sharp reply.

The vanguard heavily sighed as he suddenly grasped the teen's other hand and pulled him up out of the chair. The sudden jerk surprised the blonde, and he stumbled right into the skateboarder, onto the bed. A protest stood on the tip of his tongue, but his cheeks were grabbed, and lips pressed against his. His fingers reached out and tangled into the older's hair, a hum rumbling in his throat. Yata pulled away from him and caressed his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Eric, really," Yata apologized as the blonde's breath hitched. The older's fingers carded through the teen's hair, the first swipe causing the younger's ears and tail to manifest. The second had the teen slowly relaxing into the other's hold. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven" came the soft reply. The vanguard flopped down onto the hospital bed and brought the teen down with him. Eric relaxed against the older and curled into his side. Yata's left arm wrapped around his waist and pressed a kiss against his forehead. "And I'm sorry for starting this stupid fight in the first place."

"It's fine. We both kinda suck at dating." A raised eyebrow was directed toward the the vanguard. The skateboarder gestured up toward the ceiling with his casted arm. "I mean we've both never dated anyone before, and we always argued before we got together, so it makes sense we'd suck at this."

"True."

"That and we both such at communicating sometimes."

"Yeah."

"And you totally look cute, even if you cry."

A yelp filled the air, and Yata cradled his forehead. Eric settled his hand down from its previous assault on the other's face. The younger huffed, while the skateboarder rubbed at his forehead and whined.

"Alright, I deserved that."

"You did." Arms wrapped around Eric the next moment, and the blonde laid his head against the older's shoulder.

"I'm guessing the others are waiting for your holy decision to let them back?"

"Yeah, but they can wait a little longer," Eric muttered, closing his eyes. He relaxed as his boyfriend's fingers brushed against his dog ears. "I missed you, and you could've just died. I think I deserve a few minutes."

A small smile fell over the vanguard's face as he nodded and pulled the teen closer.

"Yeah."

* * *

"Is Misaki, okay?" Bandō smiled at the first words to leave their little king's mouth once he was close enough to hear her. However, once he was within touching range, he gave her a small nod and knelt down in front of her.

"According to Eric, he got away with a broken arm, a few broken fingers, cracked ribs, and some scrapes and bruises," Bandō reported as he followed her gaze to the blonde talking to the nurse in front of the emergency wing doors. He turned back to her to meet her ruby eyes. "He was taken into surgery when they got here to reset his arm, and if I had to guess, he's just finished."

"So he's okay?" she questioned, worry still in her tone. Kusanagi nodded beside her and set a hand on her shoulder. "Kusanagi."

"Eric is going to go back first and see him," HOMRAs second-in-command said just as their dog strain disappeared into the emergency wing and the doors closed behind him. "He'll call us back when he sees it fit."

"But…" A small smile fell over Bandō's face at her worry, and he held out a hand for her. She cautiously set her hand in his. "Bandō."

"Yata will be fine, Anna. Eric is just worried about him since he was right there when everything happened. So let's give him some time with Yata-san," he advised calmly. The others stared at him in surprise, and their little king nodded.

"Alright" came Anna's calmer reply. She let the dark-haired male lead her to the couch he and Eric were sitting on earlier and settled down onto it. Some worry was still present on her face, but their princess kept on a calm air for them. Bandō offered her his unopened drink, and she accepted it. The others' voices reached him from their huddled group by the entrance doors, and Kusanagi took a seat across from them.

"What the hell happened to Bandō? Is he sick? He's usually freaking out by now," Chitose questioned as Shouhei shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. San-chan has been acting differently the past few hours," Bandō's battle partner replied, uncertainty in his tone. "I think he's worried about Eric-kun and Yata-san."

"If he was worried he'd be flipping his shit right now. Not playing everything cool and acting like a freaking prince in shinning armor. Did you see the way he talked to Anna? He's never acted like that!"

"Maybe you're reading too far into it," Kōsuke put in, while Dewa sighed.

"Or maybe you're all just blind," the bowler-hatted man spoke up, getting the group's attention. "We've all been in HOMRA for how long, and you still can't tell?"

"Can't tell what, Masa?" Chitose asked in confusion, causing his partner to roll his eyes.

"If you can't tell, then forget it. I'm not wasting my time explaining it to you all," Dewa said before abandoning them and ignoring Chitose's protests to take a seat a few chairs down from their second-in-command.

"Damn it, Masa! And I wanted to know too."

"If I may ask. Where are Bandō-san's hat and sunglasses?" Kōsuke suddenly asked, jolting the dark-haired man into realization. He quickly reached for his pockets and pulled out his hat and sunglasses in embarrassment. His cheeks were no doubt as red as a tomato, and Anna placed a hand over his own trembling one, giving him a small smile.

"Anna—"

"You look just fine, Bandō," she kindly said, causing the male to quickly look away in embarrassment. She reached out and brushed some of his bangs out of his eyes. "It's been a long while since I've last seen your face."

"Sorry, Anna," he quickly apologized. She smiled and shook her head.

"It's fine. It's just a waste to cover your face" came her reply, and the older's face darkened even further. The nurse from before stepped out into the waiting room and looked toward them. Eric was nowhere in sight.

"Sōlt-san and Yata-san are allowing visitors now," she spoke up, gaining the group's immediate attention. She looked at a sheet of paper in her hand. "I was told a Miss Kushina, Mr. Kusanagi, and Mr. Bandō were allowed to come back first."

"That'd be us," Kusanagi declared as he stood. Anna rose to her feet beside Bandō before she looked toward him in confusion and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Bandō. Let's go see, Misaki."

"A-Alright," he stuttered, quickly getting to his feet and following them. He frowned to himself and glanced back at the jealous looks of his fellow clanmates. "But why am I going before them?"

* * *

K and it's characters do not belong to me. They belong to Furuashi Hideyuki, GoHands, and GoRA.


	11. Love and Intended Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an eternity of not updating: With a long awaited explinantion given to their King and clan’s Second in Command ideas and plans start to be made in order to start to counteract the threat now hanging over Eric’s head. Meanwhile Bandō has a heart to heart with Eric and Yata, a failed heart to heart with Shouhei (would is still our oblivious idiot) and a moment of well deserved silence is given to our wonderful couple. At least for now...

The walk back to the room they put Yata in was a long one. The four of them walking down several hallways and toward the back of the emergency room’s section of the hospital. Anna tightly held Bandō’s hand in a near death grip and Kusanagi walked ahead of them and talked with the nurse. HOMRA’s second in command asking how their vanguard was doing, if he caused them any trouble, and just how bad his injuries were all while the woman leading them answered the blonde’s questions with a small smile. A clipboard against the woman’s chest and her scrubs covered in little baby chicks which, as Bandō would’ve liked to have pointed out, weren’t making him feel any better with the situation. I mean he knew nurses decided to wear scrubs with cute designs on them to make people feel more at ease, but he was far from being eased or relaxed. Especially when the four of them reached the room Yata was placed in and the nurse knocked on the door before opening it and gesturing them inside.

“Try not to rile him up, please. He does need his rest.” The nurse politely asked.

“Of course not.” Came Kusanagi’s immediate reply. The man giving her a warm smile before gesturing Anna inside. “Thank you for leading us here.”

“My pleasure.” The woman peeked into the room for a moment and toward where Bandō had to guess Yata and Eric were. “Do you need anything?”

A moment of silence followed as the woman nodded and quickly bidded them a farewell before heading down the hall and disappearing around the corner. That single moment of silence put the hooded man on edge, and had him wondering if Yata was so badly hurt that he couldn’t speak as Anna gently tugged on his arm and pulled him into the room after her. His worries instantly being slashed to bits as he stumbled into the room behind his King and found Yata laying in his hospital bed and smiling at them. A cast covering most of his right arm and fingers, while bandages covered his chest. Scrapes and bruises littering his revealed skin and Eric laying beside him. Their younger clansmen nestled into the vanguard’s uninjured left side and fast asleep with Yata’s arm wrapped protectively and tightly around his waist. A sight that had Bandō letting out a held breath and smiling at them.

Looks like I will owe Shouhei an apology. They are meant to be together.

“Misaki.” Anna’s voice wavered only slightly before their loveable vanguard removed his arm from around Eric and held out his hand for her. Their little king practically ran over to his bedside and tightly grasped his hand as he smiled up at her.

“Hey now, Anna, there’s no reason to cry. I’m alive, see?” Yata quietly spoke while grasping her hand just as tightly back. “My flames protected me.”

“But you’re hurt.” Came her soft retort while the skateboarder’s eyes moved to the blonde nestled into his side.

“Yeah, but at least Eric is alive. If I hadn’t stepped in he’d be road kill.”

The terrified look that fell over Anna’s face had Bandō paling while Kusanagi frowned beside him.

“What exactly happened?” The older blonde asked, gaining Yata’s attention and receiving a sigh from the chestnut haired male.

“It’s a bit of a story so you might want to sit down. I’m sure there’s enough chairs to go around.” Yata spoke as Kusanagi nodded and moved to set up chairs for everyone. The one closest to the bed being given to Anna while HOMRA’s bar owner set to pulling the other two chairs toward the left side of the bed and beside Anna’s chair. Kusanagi settling down in the middle while Bandō took up the chair at the end. “Alright, so Kamamoto came by my place this morning to get me out of my apartment and try and make me forget Eric was mad at me. After a bit of persuading I went with him and we visited the skateboard shop so I could pick up some parts I needed for my board. We decided to head toward the nearest park so I could repair my skateboard and then take it off for a test drive, but at a stop light we saw Eric and Fujishima across the street. I was gunna call out to them and stuff, but Kamamoto held me back and Eric looked so happy that I didn’t want to ruin it. So I was going to let them go and continue their walk they were having but this van started speeding down the road, and while I thought nothing of it, by the time it made it to the intersection the tagged image on the side of the van had me moving before I could stop myself.”

“What was it?” Kusanagi asked, a heavy frown now dominating his features and Anna looked between the pair in worry.

“Remember the last raid we did before Eric and I had that fight?” Nods went around the room and Yata removed his hand from Anna’s to wrap his arm around the sleeping strain’s body. “It was their tag. I don’t know if it was their guys or not, but their tag was across the side of the van and it was the same van that was parked just outside the building when we attacked them before. Same plates and everything.”

“But you’re not sure if it was their men?” A nod left the vanguard.

“After the van hit me I was pretty disoriented and it took me everything I had just to keep Eric from fighting them and to let the paramedics take him with us.” Yata explained as he lifted his injured arm up and waved it slightly. “Hell, even with my flames on at max power the van did a number on me. I managed to cushion a bit of the initial blow, but the thing had to be going at least forty miles per hour or more because it still hit me like a freaking train and I hit the cement right after, too. There’s no way I wasn’t getting out of that without scrambling my brains a little.”

“Do we know what they were after?”

In the bit of silence after hazel eyes fell down to the blonde nestled into the skateboarder’s side and Bandō felt his eyes widen as it clicked into place.

“They were after Eric?” The hooded man asked as Yata nodded. “But why him? And how would they know where to find him?”

“Because Eric was walking with Fujishima in his strain form and they placed a tracker on his collar somehow.” Came the reply. “I burned the collar off the moment I had the chance so he could change back and they couldn’t track him, but as for why they tried to run him and Fujishima over I have no idea since I didn’t really get a good look at the guys that came out of the van. Without knowing who they are I can’t say why they would try and kill Eric, especially with the fact not many people know he’s a strain.”

“But they were after Eric.” Kusanagi finalized. In return the vanguard nodded and Anna frowned down toward the floor. “If that’s the case then we’ll need to contact Scepter Four and the Police that apprehend those men and find out who they are and what they know. They might be our clue as to who decided it was a good idea to attack two of our clansmen.”

“And why they would.” Anna added, her red eyes moving up to watch the sleeping strain as her frown deepened. “They wouldn’t attack without a reason.”

“Whoever attacked probably had plenty of reason to.” Bandō put in, before he could stop himself, causing the others to turn and look at him. “I mean, we just brought HOMRA back together a couple months ago and started cleaning up the city again. All the people we’ve had apprehended during raids couldn’t have been all their crew’s members. We could’ve missed some.”

“That may be true, but we can’t be sure.” Anna spoke up, instead of their second in command. “Misaki didn’t see who attacked and Eric is probably already too stressed to let us know or remember. We can’t go into this with assumptions and no facts, but we can’t leave this be. We need to investigate first.”

Nods left both seated men at their King’s words. Yata’s eyes already straying to the blonde at his side as fingers played with the teen’s hair and the vanguard rested his head against his partner’s.

“Whatever we do we need to be careful.” Came the skateboarder’s quiet words. In response the three of them shifted their gazes toward him and Bandō caught the stressed and worried expression across the older’s face. “I can’t be of much help like this and the last thing I want is Eric involved, but at this point there’s nothing I can do to stop that since I’ll be stuck in this stupid hospital bed. So-”

“I’ll keep Eric safe.” Bandō spoke up, before he could stop himself, and three sets of eyes fell on him. The look of pure surprise on their vanguard’s face a sight for sore eyes. Yet the usually hooded man still faltered under their gazes and looked towards the floor in embarrassment. “It’s what you were going to ask, right? You can’t be there to throw his backpack at him, or his weapon, and I’m usually the one that’s fighting beside him with Akagi. So it’s really nothing. I’m just carrying around a little extra weight and I can manage that easily. It’s not like-”

“Thank you.” Silence fell over the room as Bandō lifted his head to lock his dark eyes with hazel. A look of relief and gratitude directed towards him while Yata’s grip on Eric tightened. “I’d really appreciate it, Bandō.”

A nod left the usually hooded man, the others smiling at him, before Kusanagi cleared his throat.

“With that matter aside. I’m guessing the only thing left to ask is if Eric will be staying the night with you?”

A nod left the vanguard as he looked at the teen beside him.

“Yeah, he will. After everything that happened today I doubt he’ll want to leave my side right now.”

“Do you want one of the others to stay with you then? Keep watch?” Anna asked, concern laced in her tone. In response the vanguard shook his head.

“We’ll be fine. If anything happens I have two working legs, one good arm, and one protective dog strain by my side.” Came the small joke, a grin spreading across the skateboarder’s face. “With the two of us here we should be able to take on anything or anyone that might want to mess with us, even if I’m injured.”

“Alright. Then we’ll get going so the others can come back and talk to you.” Kusanagi spoke as he stood, Anna and Bandō following suit. “Then you can get some rest.”

“I’d actually like to talk to Bandō for a bit longer.” Yata spoke up, receiving several surprised looks. “I’ll send him out for the next group after.”

A dumb nod left the bar owner as he led their little king toward the door to the room and Bandō nervously shifted to the seat Anna was sitting in moments ago. Hazel eyes watching their king and right hand man leave the room, and giving them a small wave as they left, before the door shut and silence took over the room. Yata’s gaze glued to the door for a few moments longer, before his eyes shifted to the older and the vanguard gave him a small smile. The skateboarder finally seeming to relax against the pillows behind him and his grip around the blonde next to him loosening.

“Well this turned into a living nightmare real quick.” The vanguard lightly laughed. “Who knew fighting with Eric over my own free day would turn into this mess. Not to mention I can’t even help you guys fight the bad guys this time.”

“At least the both of you are okay,” Bandō quietly spoke.

Hazel eyes shifted from the blonde at his side to the man sitting in the chair by his bedside and a sad look took over his features.

“Yeah, but not all of us.” The comment had Bandō jolting in displeasure and his gaze shifted away from the vanguard. “Sorry, but Eric told me what happened with Shouhei and you.”

“It’s fine. I figured he’d say something,” the once hooded man returned with a strained smile. His fingers itching to reach into his jacket pockets and retrieve his hat and sunglasses. “It wasn’t as bad as Eric probably said it was, though.”

“You’re fucking with me, right?” Yata instantly frowned, eyes narrowing toward the other.

“No-”

“You’ve been secretly pining for the idiot for months, if not years, and he’s not only been oblivious to it but he went as far as to let you know he got a girlfriend,” Yata interrupted, a pissed off look on his face. “Then when you break down and cry in front of him he doesn’t even try to sweep you off your fucking feet to make you feel better, let alone try and cheer you up and all, and he’s going to keep doing it because he’s a dumbass. Either you need to knock some sense into him or I will when the moron comes in here.”

A soft chuckle left the older at Yata’s declaration. A half honest protest on the tip of his tongue, before a look of concern fell over the vanguard’s face. His expression throwing Bandō for a loop, as he went to open his mouth and a drop of liquid hit the back of his hand. The contact making him blink and look down, only to find a drop of water resting against his hand. Another soon following, before he reached a shaky hand to his cheeks and came back with wet fingers. His small chuckle turning into a heartbreaking hiccup as he pushed the heel of his hand into his left eye socket and bit his lower lip.

“Bandō…” Yata’s voice came out soft and strained.

“It’s fine, really” Bandō brokenly reassured the skateboarder. One teary dark orb rose to meet pitying hazel eyes, before his gaze shifted back to his lap. “H-He sounded happy when he said he got a g-girlfriend and I don't want to ruin it. His past attempts at dating have been crap, but he seemed really serious and g-genuine about her I can’t-”

A heavy hiccup filled the air, as Bandō’s other hand reached up to wipe at his other eye.

“I'm just some b-background character. So why does it matter?” Came the heavy sob.

“Bandō- E-Eric!” Yata exclaimed just as fingers brushed against the older’s cheeks and tilted the usually hooded man's face up.

Tear filled dark orbs meeting tired, but worried, blue eyes as those hands instead moved to wrap around him in a tight hug. Eric settling into his lap and holding tightly to him through his quieting sniffles and hiccups. Bandō’s hands trapped between them, but the embrace still comfortable and warm.

“You’re not some background character”came Eric’s quiet, tired voice. His hands starting to rub his back gently. “You’re a member of HOMRA, one of our veteran clansmen, and your control over your aura rivals most everyone in the clan besides Kusanagi-san. You’re strong, loyal, and dependable, but you’re sensitive and guarded. You watch all your crushes favorite shows and then tell him you didn't and listen to him explain each episode for hours on end. You listen to his every worry and complaint, but never share your own. You guys eat lunch together everyday at the same little hole in the wall restaurant and order the same thing and have the same conversations. You guys bet on who will do better on a mission and never play goldfish with Anna because he always wins and you can't tell if he cheats or not. You always insult and yell at him when you want nothing more than to smile at him and compliment him, and you deserve so much more than this.”

By now the tears had taken over and a deep, blistering, sore bubble of sorrow and agony started to build its way into Bandō’s chest. His hands rotating between them to grip at the hoodie covering the blonde and bury his face into it with a hiccup.

“You deserve to smile at him and compliment him without worrying what he'd say in response or what others would think,” Eric continued. His fingers now playing with the hair on the back of the older’s neck. “You shouldn't have to hide your face because you don't think you're good enough or you're ugly or he won't approve. You deserve to be yourself and be happy and love him. Even if you can't tell him yet, or you're afraid, you deserve to be yourself and not think of yourself as any less of what you are. You're not some background character. You're an amazing, caring, and loyal clansmen that drags himself through the dirt to look like less of the person he is. You're irreplaceable and you matter a lot to all of us, Bandō-san.”

A hand gently rested on his shaking shoulder, before the fingers squeezed around his jacket.

“What Eric said,” Yata spoke up. “You're worth a shit ton more than you give yourself credit for. Shouhei is an idiot for not seeing he has one of the most amazing people he'll ever meet by his side everyday and it's gunna come back and bite him in the ass later.”

“Th-thank you,” Bandō shakily hiccuped. Eric finally released the male in his gasp from their hug and gave him a small smile. “I don't know what I’d d-do without you two.”

A warm smile was returned to him by both males, before Eric vacated his lap and returned to their vanguard’s side. The trio then shifted the conversation to a lighter topic and laughter and shoves took over. The smile they missed returning to Bandō’s face and his tears long forgotten, but never out of mind.

* * *

By the time Bandō's returned to the emergency room most of the clan was a little antsy. Theories and ideas had been thrown around, till he appeared, on why Eric and Yata wanted to talk to him alone, but no real concrete thought was decided on. Instead they had argued lightly and wholeheartedly till their usual hooded clansmen walked out of the swinging doors and headed toward them with a lighter feel to his walk.

“Eric said Fujishima and Dewa could go back,” Bandō spoke up, his tone a little more confident than usual and a small smile just barely gracing his face. “I'm going to go get something to drink. Anybody want anything?”

A few requests were given, as well as the exchange of change, while Fujishima and Dewa headed back into the emergency room to visit their fellow clansmen. Shouhei watching his best friend all the while, till he noticed the light red tinge under the darker haired male's eyes and got to his feet.

“I'll come with you,” Shouhei spoke up. “One of the nurses showed me where the vending machines were earlier and you're gunna need an extra hand.”

“Sure.” The response was quieter than Bandō's last reply. His gaze falling to the floor as Shouhei frowned slightly and brushed off the reaction with a bit of difficulty.

Yet when his best friend started off toward the halls of the hospital the brunette had no choice but to follow the other and refrain from questioning him. Meanwhile his memories brought back an image of his crying best friend, agony stretched across his face and Eric wrapped around him to ground him. His best friend’s fingers strangling the oversized hoodie wrapped around their blonde clansmen and his shoulders hunched painfully to the point the other looked to be trying to curl into a ball while standing. An image than had Shouhei’s brows furrowing as his brown eyes glanced beside him at the other and took in the strained look on the man’s face.

If anything Bandō should never have to look so distressed and uncomfortable. His best friend was known for blowing things out of proportion and snapping at him sure, but that upset and sorrowful look didn't suit his best friend. The Bandō he knew was kind, strong, and painfully honest. Not sad, distressed, and easily brought to tears, and while the disappearance of his best friends hat and sunglasses was a welcome sight the brunette was starting to regret liking it at all. Seeing the hurt and sad emotions across the others face as disheartening and somewhere deep down Shouhei knew part, if not all of it, was somehow his fault.

“San-”

“Which way are we going?” His best friend interrupted, the male turning to him in slight confusion. “You said you knew the way.”

“Oh yeah, it's this way” Shouhei easily directed, gesturing down the correct hallway and taking the lead. His best friend now right behind him and out of his line of sight. “Hey San-chan.”

“What?” The tone sounded slightly irritated, something Shouhei was used to, but the usual power behind it was absent.

“I…” the words at the edge of his mind faded as he started to speak and the brunette heavily frowned.

“Just spit it out,” the male behind him bit out. His tone slowly turned bitter toward the end and the brunette turned to the male behind him. “What's with the look?”

“I...I’m sorry,” Shouhei quietly spoke. Dark eyes widened in front of him while his best friend unconsciously gripped the bottom of the jacket he wore.

“For what?” The response seemed even quieter than his own.

“For whatever I did to make you upset,” he replied, Bandō's eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Who said it was your fault?”

“Well it usually is so…” the rest trailed off as Shouhei studied the man in front of him and held back a frown.

Wasn’t it his fault? It had to have been because Bandō had looked so upset during their conversation at lunch when he told his best friend the news. He was obviously hurt about something related to the topic and Shouhei was the one who brought it up so it was really his fault...but if it wasn’t then why did his best friend break down so badly? And why twice in the span of an hour?

“Don't make shit up” Bandō reprimanded, before he pushed past him and toward the vending machine behind the brunette.

Brown eyes followed the man all the while he moved away from him. His stance just a little tense and his shoulders hunched slightly as he walked. His hands finding their way into the pockets of his jacket and in seconds the muscles tensed, the jacket rustling with them. Bandō’s fists were clenched. Yet when he reached the machine the other seemed perfectly fine, reaching a hand out of his pockets to tap at the buttons and insert change to get everyone's choice of drink.

“Oh, sorry” Shouhei lightly laughed, trying his best to pass it off as a joke. When no response was given, minus the continued tapping of buttons, the brunette watched the other with a small frown. “You do look nice though, San-chan.”

A bewildered look was shot at him in an instant, his best friend’s fingers hovering over the screen and one of the requested drinks making a huge thunk as it hit the bottom of the machine.

“E-excuse me?” The sudden stutter wasn't unpredictable, but the soft pink that dusted his best friend's cheeks was.

“You look nice?” Came the repeated statement, his tone cautious. “You're usually covered up all the time and I thought it was nice to see your face for a change.”

Moments of silence passed between them, his best friend staring at him in a stupor, before a heavy frown fell over his face and he jabbed his fingers against the screen.

“Well sorry I'm always covered up,” came the snapped response.

“San-”

The next moment his arms were full of drinks as his childhood friend stormed past him and down the hall with his own beverage choice. His shoulders hunched dangerously and the can in his hand dent to the point it was to the point it could burst open.

“San-chan!” Shouhei called out.

His words fell on deaf ears as his childhood friend disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

“W-What did I say wrong?”

* * *

Laughter filled the air as Yata, Eric, Chitose, and Shouhei laughed at one of the womanizers jokes. Small tears in the blonde’s eyes while he leaned against the vanguard to catch his breath. His boyfriend’s nose buried into his hair and tickling his canine ear.

“That’s terrible, Chitose-san.” Shouhei reprimanded, a shove making the man's smile widen.

“Well it’s true,” came the response as Eric glanced at the clock on the wall.

“It’s also true that I have to kick you out now,” the blonde lightly joked. His comment getting a pair of disapproving frowns. “Hey, I was approved to stay the night, you’re the unauthorized guests.”

“Tell is how you really feel, Eric” Chitose teases as he got to his feet and messed up the blondes hair. “It is late though.”

A nod left Shouhei got to his feet and Chitose moves pas the man to head toward the door. The brunette moving to follow, before the blonde spoke up.

“Shouhei.”

The male in question turned toward him in confusion as the womanizer left the room and his footsteps sounded down the hall, followed by a flirtatious joke and some giggles.

“Yeah?” Shouhei asked as he turned toward the pair.

“Don’t do something stupid and lose the one most important thing you have” the blonde spoke. His response getting a bewildered expression. “The last thing we want is you losing it and not being able to get it back.”

“Alright?” The brunettes response was beyond comforting, but when he left the room the blonde still relaxed against the male next to him and let out a relieved sigh.

“You do realize he’s going to be clueless as shit till someone tells him outright, right?” Yata spoke, his arms winding around the blondes waist and holding him close.

“That’s more than likely true, but we can still hope he’ll gain some brain cells and figure it out himself” Eric replied, curling up against the other.

“My vote is he won’t.”

A shrug left the blonde as the pair settled down against the mattress and the fingers on Yata’s uninjured hand started threading through his hair. The pads parting each strand and brushing against the soft fur of his ears as he closed his eyes and buried his face into the olders chest. His tail wagging happily under the sheets pulled over them and the vanguards warmth seeping into him.

“I love you” Eric softly spoke, sleep starting to pull on his senses.

“I love you too, Eric.”

A small smile graced the blondes lips as the tendrils of sleep started to pull him under. The soft light behind his lids darkening as he let the feeling pull him under. A soft click sounding in the darkness.

“Yata!”

In an instant the blonde was awake, grabbing the gown covering the male next to him and shoving him off the bed. The furniture toppling over with their sudden movement and crashing into a it’s side so it’s back was to the door.

“Get down!”

Eric only had moments to cover the vanguard with his body before the explosion rocked the room, hall, and hospital, sending everything into darkness. 


End file.
